


Lo que el amor transforma, también muta

by MichaelJ2099



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelJ2099/pseuds/MichaelJ2099
Summary: Ha terminado todo. Hordiano Primero, finalmente se ha ido. Las piernas le queman mientras corre y se estrecha con fuerza al cuerpo del clon que con tanto ahínco buscó. Entrapta y Hordak finalmente tendrán tiempo para hablar de todo lo que aconteció y acontece ¿O no? No es así cuando eres responsable de gran parte del lío.
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Todo se había acabado. Finalmente, podían respirar sin el temor de sentirse amenazados al segundo siguiente. El mundo entero Etheria giraba sin temor. Su corazón, el arma letal abandonada por los primeros podía desaparecer simplemente bastaba abrir la llave que derramase toda la magia guardada por siglos.

Tanta información guardada, palpitando bajo nuestros pies. La acción de una mujer valiente que decidió esconder sus secretos para no hacer mal uso de ella y murió protegiendo a quienes la obligaron a blandir la espada de She-Ra. La nueva She-Ra había aplicado el método de prueba y error. Tenía razón, siempre hay que hacer un diagnóstico previo, prepararse para lo que podía o no suceder. Excelente método científico.

Tal experimento de los primeros, nos cuesta la vida entera. Es ahí donde el científico rompe la barrera entre el experimento y la experimentación. ¡Es increíble que yo fui parte de ello! Estuve trabajando con su tecnología desde hace años, fui engullida por un portal que cambió el espacio-tiempo todo gracias a la espada que habían creado, estuve en peligro inminente, hice amigos, herí amistades, rompí promesas pero también… Tuve siempre quien estuviera detrás de mí para decirme: "Hay algo mejor que la tecnología y la magia. Es el saber que siempre tendrás amigos y a su vez, aprenderás a estar para ellos".

Me aceptaban, me querían, me respetan. Aunque los haya lastimado, pude encontrar su perdón y pude comprender lo que la amistad verdadera implicaba. Han sido tantas cosas. Tengo tantos deseos de darle las gracias a She-Ra, la mujer gigante que se apareció en mi castillo cuando era asediado por robots asesinos. De no ser por unirme a la rebelión, de no haber sido abandonada y después…

Mientras la afluencia de pensamientos seguía transcurriendo, frente a sus ojos una lluvia de volutas luminosas caían en el césped, algunas flotaban en el cielo.

He sufrido, pero… Sé que si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido del modo que fue, no sentiría esta satisfacción. Logramos recuperar Etheria, tenía un grupo de amigos que se alegraban de estar vivos y en el camino, había hecho hasta lo imposible por recuperar a alguien. Creo que comprendo un poco más lo que ellos tantas veces querían darme a entender.

No soy muy buena escuchando, pero sigo sintiendo. Y puedo decir que verlo… Fue la cereza del pastel.

—¡HORDAK! —gritó y se abalanzó a los brazos del que estaba vestido de blanco, casi pierde el

equilibrio y cuando finalmente pudo mirar su rostro confundido no pudo detener su voz.

—¡Me da tanto gusto, hay tantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar!

Parecía aturdido, una vez que pudo recuperar el balance la miraba y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Una sonrisa nunca antes vista.

—Está bien, está bien. —Repetía mientras sus manos reposaban en los hombros de Entrapta.

—Oh por todas las estrellas, estuviste grandioso allá arriba. ¡Derrotaste a Hordiano Primero! ¡Tú y solo tú!

—En realidad lo asesiné, acabe con su cuerpo, pero no pude evitar que accediera a mi mente

como lo hizo.

Pasó su mano azul por el cabello de ella ligeramente.

—Te he lastimado.

Su voz de pronto suave hizo un respingo en ella. Le miró un poco más de cerca. ¿Seguía siendo él? Sonrió anchamente.

—¡Estoy bien! No es la primera vez que me toman del cabello con esa fiereza, creo que todos aquí

lo han hecho por lo menos una vez.

Hordak encaró una ceja. Entrapta movió sus manos intentando olvidar esa frase.

—¡Vamos, tengo tanto que mostrarte!

Hordak apenas se movió, Entrapta regresó su vista y lo vio contemplar a la rubia que había sido testigo de todo lo que llevaban hablando. El villano la miraba de arriba abajo, su cabello dorado revoloteando, su armadura blanca y color oro. Sostenía firmemente una espada.

—Tú, ¿eres Adora? ¿no es así? —preguntó.

La mencionada asintió. Hordak todavía sin hablar quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por la rubia.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que los dos hablemos. —Respondió. Hordak relajó el rostro, se giró y vio a

la joven princesa de cabello púrpura que lo miraba expectante. Sonrió de medio lado y continuó su

camino mientras la muchacha volvía a hablar.

Poco podía captar, solo la miraba moverse de un lado a otro, tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo bajar la colina. A momentos giraba su cabeza y miraba el cielo, despejado, lleno de colores, lunas cercanas que aún se podían ver. La vegetación que abrazaba la tierra. En sus entrañas seguramente fauna variada.

¿Todo eso siempre estuvo ahí? La sensación le recordó a la primera vez que acabó en ese planeta. Solo, casi desnudo, una nave destruida tras él. En aquella ocasión solo predominaba la necesidad de sobrevivir, ahora…

¿Qué emoción sentía ahora con este nuevo renacer?

—Hordak, quiero que conozcas a… ¡A Kadroh!

El raro nombre le hizo poner una mueca de extrañeza. Ante él, otro igual a él pero sucio y con el cabello alborotado se acercó con la misma mueca de confusión. Dio un paso, pero enseguida regresó sobre sus pies y se acongojó.

— Vamos Kadroh, no hay nada que temer. ¡Él también ha sido liberado, al igual que tú!

¿Liberado? Sonaba tan fuera de sí. Entrapta lo soltó y tomó de la mano al clon que parecía tener miedo, en su rostro podía ver muecas que él jamás haría. Parecía que se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento.

—H-hermano. —Murmuró.

Hordak volvió con su rostro sin emociones, lo miró con una mueca despectiva. Kadroh quien intentó sonreír apagó su rostro y miró a Entrapta, ella solo le sonrió. Lo terminó empujando con su cabello hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente.

Kadroh tartamudeó al inicio. Hordak jamás pensó que tendría versiones de sí mismo tan tontas.

—La libertad se sientes bien ¿no es así? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Hordak abrió los ojos con sorpresa. La ligereza de sus expresiones dieron aliento para que Kadroh sonriese. Era un espejo tan extraño de contemplar. Finalmente respingó cuando sintió la garra de él entrelazarse con la suya.

—Ahora estamos bien y lo seguiremos estando. —Afirmó.

Un chillido tras ellos los distrajo. Entrapta estaba siendo abrazada por Scorpia.

—¡Lo hiciste Entrapta! Nos salvaste a todos con tu cerebro impresionante. —La princesa se sonrojó en recibir las muestras de afecto.

—Oh wow, clones. Sabía que ninguno se escaparía al ojo inspector de Entrapta. —Agregó la gran mujer mirando de reojo a los dos clones.

—Capitana de la fuerza. —Mencionó uno de ellos. La voz rasposa y gruesa provocó que Scorpia palideciera. Lo analizó con la mirada, no había diferencia alguna con los demás y aun así pudo saber quién era.

—¿Lord Hordak?

Escuchar que alguien todavía le daba un título nobiliario le hizo sentir orgulloso. Estoico y altivo se diferenciaba ahora de Kadroh.

Scorpia miró detrás. No había nadie mirando hacia ellos. Con su inmenso cuerpo tomó a Entrapta tras el hombro, con sus tenazas tomó a los dos clones y los escondió en la vegetación cercana.

—¿Por qué nos escondemos? —Preguntó la princesa con inocencia. Sin sorpresa por su incógnita

Scorpia le sonrió pero en su mirada también había mucha duda.

—Escucha Entrapta. Sé… Quiero decir, puedo imaginar la fuerza de voluntad que tenías por

encontrar a Lord Hordak de entre todos ellos pero…

Los ojos carmesí de ella la miraban sonriente.

—No puedes simplemente aparecer de la mano con él.

—¿Por qué no?

No sabía cómo ordenar las palabras correctas.

—Porque él…

Dudó, se rascó la cabeza con su tenaza.

—Porque soy el malo de la historia. —Señaló Hordak con total tranquilidad. Se había replegado en

el tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

Entrapta lo miró de reojo.

—¡Eras! Estoy segura de que si lo explicamos ellos entenderán.

Hordak la miro preguntándose cómo podía ser tan optimista.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Yo pude ser aceptado por todos ustedes, ¿por qué sería diferente con mi

hermano?

Scorpia lo miró. No había tenido el gusto de conocer al nuevo acólito de la rebelión. Todavía se sentía agotada del control mental que sufrió.

—Tu solo seguías órdenes, ¿no es así? No sabías todo lo que había detrás de Hordiano Primero,

eres tan víctima como yo. —Respondió.

Miró a Entrapta, parecía que sus palabras la habían afectado realmente, su sonrisa se había borrado y miraba a su amiga como si buscase consuelo, habló con su particular tono:

—Pero… no es justo, todos tuvimos nuestra segunda oportunidad para redimirnos. Él también

merece estar aquí en paz, disfrutar de lo que hemos logrado. ¡Él fue quien acabó con Hordiano! Yo

vi como lo arrojó al vacío.

Kadroh y Scorpia se miraron como si fuese cómplices de toda la vida.

—Oh cielos, eso suena como homicidio en segundo grado. —Susurró la princesa del Black Garnet.

—¿De verdad fuiste capaz de arrojarlo al vacío, hermano?

Hordak contestó molesto.

¾ Querían deshacerse de él ¿sí o no?

Entrapta entonces puso su cabello en la boca de todos para acallarlos. Se escuchaban pasos acercarse, con las insinuaciones de Scorpia comenzó a tener miedo. Se giró a Hordak, lo tomó de las manos, el villano posó sus ojos en ella y su gesto.

¾ Tenemos que irnos de aquí, yo… podemos ir a la zona del terror a recoger lo que necesites y después nos iremos a Dryl, vivirás ahí conmigo y nadie tendrá que saberlo.

¾ Entrapta, yo…

Ella sonrío, seguro que sentía felicidad de finalmente ser libre.

¾ No puedo hacerlo.

Su rostro se pintó de tristeza y decepción.

¾ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

¾ ¡Entrapta!

Escuchó su nombre fuera de la vegetación. Era la voz de Bow.

¾ ¡Entrapta! —Esa era Glimmer.

Poco a poco fueron añadiéndose más voces. La estaban buscando. La buscaban a ella y… a él.

¾ No, no, no, tu … tienes que irte. Kadroh, tienes que llevártelo.

Kadroh la miró.

¾ Hermana… No… Fuimos liberados para poder hacer lo que nos plazca. ¿No fue por eso que me llevaste contigo? Querías sacarme de esa nave donde yo solo era un número. Aquí… Soy alguien, incluso, me has regalado un nombre. —Sonrió y tomó en brazos a la princesa. Después la contempló.

¾ Si mi hermano se quiere entregar a la ley como el asesino en serie criminal mutilador que es… Yo lo apoyo.

¾ ¡Oye!—exclamó Hordak molesto. Sin embargo, no tenía mucho que recriminar, era cierto.

¾ Entrapta, es lo mejor. —Añadió Scorpia y se puso de pie. Ahora su silueta florecía por encima del bosque, siendo visible.

¾ ¡Scorpia! —La llamó Bow.

¾ Si lo escondes, solo es retrasar lo inevitable. Además, si quieres que se redima es necesario que acepte la responsabilidad que sus acciones provocaron.

Hordak se puso de pie.

¾ Gracias, capitana de… quiero decir, Scorpia.

Caminó fuera de la vegetación. Sintió el calor de un sol que desconocía, respiró un aire limpio y su postura estoica continuó cuando sus ojos se toparon con las princesas de la rebelión.

¾ Hordak ¡espera! —Entrapta lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para obligarlo a entrar de nuevo al bosque. Sin embargo, él la tomó del suelo y la elevó a su altura.

¾ Ya basta, Entrapta. —Su mirada enojada fue suficiente para hacerla detenerse de sus intentos. La colocó en el suelo. Cuando Bow sacó su arco y Glimmer invocó la magia que derrochaba de sus manos, la princesa de cabello púrpura se interpuso una vez más.

¾ Por favor… No le hagan daño. —Su voz se quebraba. Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse, sus amigos, delante de ella no pudieron ignorar esto. Adora puso su mano en el hombro de Glimmer.

¾ Entrapta. Tranquilízate, nadie lastimará a Hordak. Sin embargo… no podemos permitir que deambule como si nada de esto fuese por causa de él.

¾ No tienes que tratarme como si yo no pueda responder, Adora. —Hordak habló fuerte y claro. Glimmer volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

¾ Lord Hordak, estás bajo arresto por la guardia real de Luna Brillante. Serás llevado a juicio por los crímenes cometidos contra Etheria.

Hordak asintió, dio un paso hacia adelante. Antes de que Entrapta volviese a detenerlo, Kadroh la detuvo. Pudo observar como colocaron hechizos de represión en manos y piernas. No podría escapar.

¾ Estoy seguro de que nuestros hermanos no le harán daño.

¾ Está todo listo. —Dijo Bow, el rey Micah lo tomó del brazo, pero Hordak no dio un paso. El antiguo rey de Luna brillante lo miró. El villano se giró hacía Entrapta.

Se miraron unos momentos. El rey finalmente lo soltó de su agarre pero no de los represores. Le daría un momento de libertad.

¾ Princesa de Dryl. —Comenzó diciendo.

La mencionada le miraba con el rostro triste.

¾ Lo que tú hiciste, ayudó a que yo me volviera independiente y tus pasos te llevaron hasta mí.

Sonrió.

¾ Pero yo no soy alguien a quien debes intentar tener a tu lado.

Los que escuchaban, sin decir nada alcanzaron a sentir un pinchazo en el pecho.

¾ Hiciste un largo camino para volverte una heroína… Yo debo hacer lo mismo.

De su mano sacó un cristal color púrpura. El mismo que con solo existir logró devolverle memorias tan preciadas que su cerebro ni Hordiano primero y sus piscina de purificación lograron borrar.

¾ Hasta que haga algo que pueda compararse con lo que tu hiciste, entonces volveré contigo.

Le extendió el cristal. La princesa insegura lo tomó.

¾ ¿No lo necesitas más para tu cuerpo?

Hordak soltó una pequeña risa.

¾ Te sorprenderá todo lo que hay en la nave de Hordiano Primero. Ve a descubrirlo por ti misma. Guarda cuantas notas necesites y cuando logres ver todo, ayuda a los demás clones.

De reojo miró a Kadroh.

¾ Merecen ser liberados. Sé que puedes hacerlo, así como lo hiciste conmigo.

Entrapta se sonrojó mientras pegaba el cristal a su pecho. Hordak sintió su rostro encenderse y bajo la voz, esperando que toda la multitud tras él no fuese demasiado escandalosa.

¾ ¿Sabes lo que ese cristal dice? Es escritura de los primeros.

La princesa sonrió:

¾ ¡Dice Lunch! "Almuerzo" Lo cual tendría sentido porque hice tu armadura durante la mañana.

Los ojos de Hordak se abrieron de par en par. Tras ellos, Adora soltó un bufido que quería volverse risa. Por un momento se sintió avergonzado, pero pronto después de llevar su mano al rostro intentando recapacitar soltó también una sonrisa airada con deseos de volverse risa. Entrapta… Siempre era así.

Se giró sobre sus talones para volver a la guardia del rey Micah. Avanzaron un poco, siguió sintiendo la mirada de la joven en la espalda. Por última vez se detuvo y la miró, cuando ella le sonrió él le gritó desde lejos:

¾ ¡Yo también te 'almuerzo'!

De pronto desaparecieron en una gran luz, un hechizo de teletransportación. Solo quedaron volutas volando en el aire. Entrapta había levantado una ceja.

¿Qué habrá querido decir?


	2. Chapter 2

Había un campo abierto, algunas ruinas alrededor que sobresalían en inmensos picos apuntando al cielo. Una brisa matutina.

Sus sensibles oídos se percataron del chillido estresante en medio del lugar. Caminó un tanto desorientado, el cielo cambiaba entre tonos azules y amarillos. ¿Era esto otro sueño? Logró poner su vista en el suelo justo donde emanaba el extraño ruido. Envuelto en una manta, un paquete de pequeño tamaño se removía como si fuese un pequeño gusano.

Se agachó para palparlo, estaba tibio y reaccionó al toque. Lo giró y dio un brinco en el mismo sitio donde estaba, tenía ojos rojos y apenas un mechón de cabellos azules.

Un bebé.

Idéntico a él.

En ese instante mismo el sitio se distorsionó como si de una imagen se tratase. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y no pudo mantener el equilibrio, cayó y apenas pudo mantener sus manos sobre la hierba. Cerró los ojos para evitar las náuseas.

El paquete frente a él volvió a chillar y quiso deshacerse de él.

¾ Calla… ¡CÁLLATE!

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacía sí mismo. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué abrazándolo desaparecería?

¾ Basta, este no soy yo, yo no fui concebido. Fui creado. Yo… No soy un ser natural.

¡TE HAS VUELTO UNA ABOMINACIÓN!

La voz de Primero lo sacó de quicio. Abrió los ojos y estos habían dejado de ser verdes.

¾ ¡PERFUMA! —Gritó.

Ella estaba ahí, intentó calmarlo. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de él y volvió a meterlo a la bañera.

¾ ¡Está bien, está bien! Solo fue una ilusión. ¡Cálmate!

Otros brazos lo tomaron, lo metieron en la bañera en la que estaba. Chapoteó lo necesario para mojar la princesa de las flores y al rey Micah.

¾ Hordak tienes que reaccionar. —Ordenó el rey mientras lo sostenía firmemente.

¾ ¡Necesita más agua! —Gritó una tercera voz y Hordak fue sumergido totalmente en una burbuja que dejó afuera su cabeza para no ahogarlo.

Permaneció en el aire, mientras gimoteaba e intentaba librarse de aquella prisión acuática.

¾ ¡Mermista basta! Está empeorando —Exclamó Perfuma.

Gruñó desde lo más profundo desde su pecho y soltó un grito desesperado. Parecía que las paredes se vendrían abajo con tremendo temblor.

¾ Rey Micah, póngalo a dormir esto ya no está bajo nuestro control.

¾ ¡NO! —Profirió Hordak.

¾ Por favor. —Su potente grito se volvió un hilo de voz.

¾ No quiero volver a ver esos sueños… No quiero volver… Basta.

Mermista continuaba con sus manos alzadas, manteniendo al encarcelado dentro de la gran masa líquida. Giraba sobre su eje, en un momento él pudo ver hacia afuera cuando las estrellas de la noche ya estaban en su potente auge.

No quería estar ahí. Ya no quería volver a ver ese campo. Sus memorias lo matarían. Estiró su mano, como si con ello pudiese tocar las estrellas. Donde estaba ella. Seguramente ella vendría corriendo, lo tomaría entre sus cabellos y le repetiría hasta el cansancio que todo estaba bien. Que no había nada más que pudiera hacerle daño. No más control mental.

¾ E-e-entrapta. —Susurró.

¾ Mermista bájalo, por favor. —La mano firme de la princesa Perfuma sacudió en un momento de molestia a la princesa de las salinas.

El agua descendió hasta volver a la tina. El cuerpo delgado regresó a donde lo esperaban las flores aromáticas. Quedó en un estado de letargo. Los ojos parecían hinchados y de su respiración entrecortada le vino ahora un gemido.

Micah hizo una señal a la habitación. A la persona que se escondía en las tinieblas. El gemido de Hordak se volvió sollozo y pronto lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Nunca nadie lo había visto llorar antes, aunque no fuese la primera vez. ¿Por qué dejar que ahora fuese algo de dominio público? ¡Qué más importaba que lo viesen llorar!

Ya nada sería igual. No deseaba el control de Hordiano, ni la presión de demostrarse valioso pero… Entonces ¿qué haría ahora? Sin ese látigo golpeando su espalda ¿quién era ahora?

¾ Todo estará bien. —Susurró Perfuma quien con sumo cuidado metió su mano en la bañera. Preciosas ramas como enredaderas tomaron las manos de Hordak, las abrazaron y al contacto crearon flores. Éstas comenzaron a brillar.

¾ Estas son flores del corazón. Nacieron del árbol que protege mi piedra rúnica. De ellas obtengo mis poderes.

Crecieron hasta desbordarse de la bañera.

¾ Ellas han estado desde el inicio de Etheria y aunque no lo creas: hablan conmigo. Me dan el coraje que necesito y la tranquilidad para enfrentar lo que necesite para defender lo que creo correcto. Pero, si no abro mi mente jamás las escucharé.

Hordak poco a poco logró estabilizar su respiración.

¾ Ellas están conectadas a mí, por eso puedo escucharlas. Sin embargo, todos tenemos nuestra propia conexión con lo que nos da energía: nuestro yo interior. Es lo mismo contigo, sino logras abrir tu mente, no escucharás lo que tienes que escuchar.

¾ Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo. —Gruñó él y se removió en el agua.

¾ No quise que sonara sencillo, jamás lo ha sido. Sin embargo, si es el camino correcto para que puedas evitar que tus memorias te ataquen. Tienes que…

¾ ¡Tienes que aceptar lo que hiciste! —Mermista exclamó, cansada de todo ese discurso de la princesa flor.

¾ La princesa de las salinas. —Dijo con voz tenue. La morena se acercó con el rostro enmarcado por sus cejas fruncidas.

¾ Tu… ¡Eres un maldito conquistador!

Los ojos rojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

¾ Destruiste la vida de muchos, rompiste familias, dejaste estériles tierras. Nos lastimaste. ¡ME QUITASTE MI REINO! Tuve que ir a encontrar mis costas llenas de basura, mis amados seres marinos agonizando y los hogares ultrajados de mis súbditos.

Micah intentó calmarla, pero incluso Mermista con su fuerte tono de voz también derramaba lágrimas, una tras otra.

¾ No puedes ahora ser un cobarde y creer que las cosas desaparecerán solo porque le aceptas un té mágico a Perfuma. Solo porque Hordiano desapareció dejas de ser lo que eras. Porque creas que serás feliz con la aceptación de Entrapta.

Hordak se molestó y comenzó a temblar de furia.

¾ Eres lo que tus acciones son. Así que acepta de una vez lo que hiciste y aprende a trabajar desde las cenizas. ¡ACEPTA QUIEN ERES DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! ¡IDIOTA!

¾ ¡NO SÉ CÓMO! ¡MALDITA SEA! NO SÉ POR DONDE DEMONIOS EMPEZAR.

Ahora estaba de pie en la bañera, con el cuerpo escurriendo, el cabello que se había convertido azul se lo peinó hacía atrás.

¾ No fui concebido, fui creado con un propósito. Ahora que ya no existe, ¡no sé qué hacer! Mi programación ni mi destino son reales. —Explicó con la voz gutural que poseía. No le quitaba los ojos a la princesa sirena.

¾ ¡¿Y tú crees que nosotras somos princesas solamente porque así lo deseamos?! ¡NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN FUIMOS DESTINADAS A UN PROPÓSITO.

Esta vez Hordak cayó en silencio.

¾ Me refundí en mi reino para evitar conflictos, me negué en primera instancia a aliarme con las princesas de Etheria, gané confianza, fui enviada a tus cochinas cloacas. Invadiste mi reino. Después tuve que ser perro guardián en las misiones, cuando secuestraron a Glimmer intenté ser la líder y otra vez lidiar con la princesa nerd. Por las estrellas Hordak ¡Es más fácil aceptarte a ti mismo que obtener la plena atención de Entrapta!

Perfuma parecía incómoda, Micah solo miraba con preocupación mientras escuchaba las réplicas.

Mermista se acomodó el cabello.

¾ Lo que quiero decir, es que todos tenemos problemas de confianza la mayoría de las veces pero no puedes simplemente encerrarte en el baño a comer helado mientras lloras tu existencia.

¾ Eso lo hiciste tú, no él. —Añadió Perfuma bajando la voz.

¾ Yo estoy retomando las cenizas de tus atrocidades para devolver la paz a mi tierra. Si quieres hacer algo por ti mismo, comienza a aceptar lo que hiciste y aprende de ello. El pasado ya pasó y aunque siempre estará contigo, por siempre será más importante lo que hagas en tu presente ya que eso será lo que obtengas en el futuro.

Guardaron silencio.

¾ Wow Mermista, eso… fue profundo. —Inquirió el rey Micah. La mencionada se ruborizó, se secó las lágrimas que todavía corrían por su rostro y salió de la habitación.

¾ ¡Ah, espera! —Perfuma se lanzó a alcanzarla. Micah observó la escena, conmovido, en muchas cosas aún parecían ser unas niñas.

¾ He estado deseando que llegue el juicio.

El rey lo miró. Ahora solo permanecía sentado en la tina. Con sus garras tomó una de las flores y dejó que sus raíces crecieran alrededor de su mano.

¾ Desee que mi existencia acabase. Pero creo, que solo era el miedo de comenzar de nuevo. —Habló calmadamente. Micah no supo que decir enseguida, tras largos momentos en silencio le extendió una toalla.

¾ Creo que es la hora de la cena. —Inquirió. Se dio media vuelta dejándolo con sus pensamientos, pero enseguida regresó sobre sus pasos.

¾ Todos estamos empezando desde cero, Hordak. Pero eso no significa que tengamos que hacerlo solos.

No respondió enseguida.

¾ Retomaremos las meditaciones con Perfuma, pero… bueno… veré que puedo hacer para darte compañía.

¾ Quiero verla… A Entrapta.

Micah lo miró desde el borde de la puerta.

¾ Recuerda, tú mismo dijiste que hasta que hicieras algo digno como ella, volverías a su lado.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Hordak salió de la tina con la toalla en su cuello. De pronto escuchó otros ruidos y se giró con la única idea de defenderse, aunque sabía que desde su cárcel no podría hacer nada. Una pantera oscura se movió y se acercó a la ventana desde donde la luz de luna entraba indiscreta.

El mágico animal lo miró con sus ojos celestes, le gruñó quedamente como un saludo. Alguien palpó su cabeza pero la oscuridad no le permitió ver quién era. De pronto, desaparecieron literalmente. No los vio salir, solo se esfumaron.

¾ Entonces ¿por qué viniste? No puedes simplemente pedir estar presente para después encerrar a mi paciente en una gran gota de agua salada. —Explicó Perfuma con molestia. Tenía las manos en las caderas a modo de reclamo.

Mermista la escuchaba con mala cara, mientras seguía asomada a las grandes ventanas del palacio.

¾ Escucha, sé que estás molesta y te comprendo. Yo también lo sigo estando, no dejo de pensar que por su culpa mi amado bosque por poco muere. Aun así… Pedí justicia pero no es lo mismo que desear un castigo.

¾ ¡Ya lo sé Perfuma, ya lo sé! —Gritó Mermista exhausta y agregó:

¾ Está bien, vine aquí para saber si él también estaba sufriendo, si se revolcaba en la derrota que tuvo, si por lo menos estaba encadenado cumpliendo una larga sentencia en una fría cueva. Eso, hasta que recordé que aquí no hay nada parecido a una celda.

¾ ¿Viniste para saber si estaba sufriendo?

¾ ¡Sí!

Perfuma la miró con extrañeza. Comprendía el rencor que guardaba la princesa de las salinas. No se atrevía a decirle que desistiera de sentirlo, puesto que Perfuma misma sabía que le tomaría tiempo perdonar las acciones del ex villano.

¾ Y me di cuenta… que no hace falta un lúgubre calabozo, ni azotes para poder ver lo mucho que él está sufriendo.

La princesa de las flores aguardó, era cierto. Era un trabajo pesado.

¾ Y me detesto, por no poder sentir placer de verlo retorcerse.

¾ ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mermista se enjugó otras cuantas lágrimas más con su antebrazo.

¾ Por más que quiera que pague, no puedo pedir que sufra más de lo que ya lo hace. Está tan atormentado que parece que el que está a punto de caer en el precipicio es él.

Perfuma sonrió. Entendió lo que su amiga sentía. Llevó su mano hasta el rostro de ella y dejó su mano estática en la mejilla.

¾ Lo que sientes es compasión. Una noble y muy preciada cualidad, habla de lo mucho que has madurado. Un gobernante sin compasión cometería atroces errores.

Se sonrieron ambas. En eso escucharon el gruñido quedo y un ronroneo.

¾ ¡Ah, aquí están! —Exclamó Perfuma.

Melog hizo visible a sus dos acompañantes, Adora y Glimmer. Ambas mantenían un rostro inexpresivo. Adora acarició a Melog por un momento más.

¾ Mermista tu

¾ Sí, sí, ya sé lo que vas a decir, me excedí con ese intento de ahogarlo. ¡No iba en serio! Pero me desesperaron sus chillidos.

La rubia sonrió por lo bajo.

¾ No es eso. Iba a decir que estoy de acuerdo con Perfuma sobre el tema de la compasión. Creo que ahora has demostrado ser una verdadera diosa del mar. Osheano-Ra.

La morena alzó una ceja con una media sonrisa.

¾ ¡JA! ¿Y hasta ahora lo notas? Tal vez no tenga una espada mágica pero soy muy cool.

Glimmer carraspeó demandando atención.

¾ ¿Y bien…? ¿Cómo lo has visto Perfuma?

La mencionada se sintió entusiasmada cuando se le cedió la palabra.

—Oh, hemos avanzado estas semanas con sus sesiones. He logrado hacer que hable más de sí mismo, incluso creo que hay una ligera emoción por sentirse atendido. Así que suelo preguntar cosas como: ¿qué desayunaste hoy? ¿Qué te parecen las flores que te dejé encima de tu almohada? Hacerlo abrirse al diálogo ha sido satisfactorio. Claro, hemos tenido momentos difíciles como el de hace un momento.

Hizo una pausa.

—Y claro, está el tema de que desea hablar sobre Entrapta. Siempre buscó rodearla y no meterla en la comunicación pero es difícil. ¿Es realmente necesario que los mantengamos separados?

Mermista bufó.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Osea, esta relación de la princesa nerd con el ex dictador es una situación descabellada hasta la raíz pero… ¡Por las estrellas, los dos lo único que quieren es reencontrarse!

Adora puso una mirada sombría.

—No podemos dejar que estén juntos hasta que no conozcamos las verdaderas intenciones de los dos.

—Adora, esos los dos lo único que quieren hacer es entregarse a una acaramelada situación que raya en lo cursi y ridículo.—Acentuó Mermista, Adora enseguida respondió:

—Yyyyy… también los dos son dos genios para construir armas, Hordak puede desear cobrar venganza y de Entrapta no sabemos hasta qué punto es capaz de seguirlo con tal de que se hable de tecnología y robots. No podemos olvidar que los dos construyeron un portal que por poco destruye todo el espacio-tiempo.

Perfuma intentó alzar la voz:

—Adora, yo sé que tu experiencia con él ha hecho condicionar la situación así, lo sé porque lo vi también con Shadow Weaver. Nunca pudiste construir un puente de confianza, pero… Ellos, parecen un imán. Estoy hasta aquí –hizo una mueca hasta su coronilla —de recibir mensajes de Entrapta preguntándome cómo está, si ha podido leer sus mensajes. Todo lo que ella le ha escrito, lo he tenido que ocultar para poder trabajar únicamente con Hordak. No los debemos enclaustrar, necesitan conocer algo mejor que lo que hicieron, solo así abandonarán su idea de hacer daño a los demás.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Habló finalmente la reina Glimmer.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tú estás de acuerdo!? ¿Acaso no viste cómo se puso hace unos momentos? De todos los días que lo hemos estado vigilando en la oscuridad este ha sido el peor ataque de ansiedad que ha tenido.

—Pero no lo hizo en contra de nosotras. Está irritado, lo tenemos encerrado. ¡Imposible pedirle que no reaccione así! —Exclamó Glimmer.

Adora guardó silencio.

—Bow me ha mantenido al tanto del desarrollo de Entrapta. Frosta, Scorpia y él han estado en constante movimiento con ella para distraerla y descubrir si todavía tiene inclinaciones de ponerse a construir cualquier cosa sin importar si hace bien o mal.

Las princesas que la escucharon temieron un mal diagnóstico.

—Para sorpresa de ellos, Entrapta no ha construido nada hasta ahora.

Los ojos de todas se abrieron de par en par.

—Al menos no algo más allá de darle mantenimiento a Emily. Todo lo demás han sido estudios sobre la anatomía de los clones. Los ha analizado hasta el último pelo del cuerpo. Incluso ellos ya la consideran uno más del jardín de niños.

—¿Jardín de niños? —Preguntó Mermista.

—Así los bautizó Frosta, ella les ha enseñado a divertirse en los campos de nieve que hizo. Al parecer están descubriendo las estaciones del año en Etheria. Es como una escuela de niños. En fin, volviendo al punto, Entrapta ha estado haciendo todos sus movimientos buscando una clara definición del cuerpo de los clones. Ha logrado mantenerlos estables, ninguno de ellos parece ser afectado por la atmósfera. Entrapta ha hablado de una extraña condición que padece Hordak. No ha querido hablar de eso mucho, dice que él prefiere guardarlo. Pero es obvio que ella busca estar con su compañero de laboratorio mediante los estudios que realiza.

—¿Por qué no simplemente elige uno de los que hay ahí? Es decir, todos son exactamente iguales. —Refirió Adora con molestia.

—Adora, el corazón jamás verá del mismo modo dos ríos que unen su cauce, ni siquiera el mismo árbol con el paso de las estaciones año tras año es el mismo.

Guardaron silencio.

—Creo que es inminente el que pronto se tengan que ver. En base a ello, decidiremos.

—Esto de decidir sobre los sentimientos de los demás no me parece justo.— Añadió Perfuma.

—No se trata de sus sentimientos, se trata de prever sus acciones.

—En eso tienes razón, hija. —Se les unió el rey Micah.

—¿Dejó solo al clon malvado? —Preguntó Mermista.

—Está bien, está cenando con calma. Ya está seco y en pijama.

—Papá, recuerda que es un prisionero, no debes darle ese tipo de 'comodidades'. —Inquirió Glimmer.

—Nadie debe dormir en incómodas ropas, créeme lo sé. De no ser porque me picaban los mosquitos en la isla de las bestias yo hubiese estado todo el tiempo desnudo.

Las princesas hicieron una mueca de desagrado. El rey prosiguió:

—Bien, lo que quería comentar es que creo tener una buena idea para poder hacer este reencuentro lo más civilizado posible. Es cierto, que en base al comportamiento de los dos podremos dar un diagnóstico pero podemos hacer una pre-prueba.

—¿Cómo que una pre-prueba? —Preguntó Mermista por lo extraño de su planteamiento.

—Yo sé que Glimmer debe estar pensando lo mismo que yo ¿no es así, hija? —La mencionada de cabello con brillo sonrió. Sí, algo estaba gestándose en la mente de ambos.

—Necesito hablar con Bow, si es cierto todo lo que también nos ha dicho del comportamiento de los clones podemos crear un puente para que Hordak pueda conocer y expresar sus sentimientos con cuidado sin que eso desemboque en una venganza contra Etheria de nuevo.

—¿Qué hay de Entrapta? —Preguntó Adora.

—Ella es como el agua, donde la pongas, embonará. Si logramos que Hordak se logre reformar, ella podrá ser un espejo y no representar un peligro. —Explicó Mermista.

Glimmer suspiró por lo bajo. ¿Cómo podía mamá lidiar con todos aquellos dilemas?

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

Micah sonrió y se puso manos a la obra.


	3. Chapter 3

Había un campo abierto, algunas ruinas alrededor que sobresalían en inmensos picos apuntando al cielo. Una brisa matutina.

Sus sensibles oídos se percataron del chillido estresante en medio del lugar. Caminó un tanto desorientado, el cielo cambiaba entre tonos azules y amarillos. ¿Era esto otro sueño? Logró poner su vista en el suelo justo donde emanaba el extraño ruido. Envuelto en una manta, un paquete de pequeño tamaño se removía como si fuese un pequeño gusano.

Se agachó para palparlo, estaba tibio y reaccionó al toque. Lo giró y dio un brinco en el mismo sitio donde estaba, tenía ojos rojos y apenas un mechón de cabellos azules.

Un bebé.

Idéntico a él.

En ese instante mismo el sitio se distorsionó como si de una imagen se tratase. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y no pudo mantener el equilibrio, cayó y apenas pudo mantener sus manos sobre la hierba. Cerró los ojos para evitar las náuseas.

El paquete frente a él volvió a chillar y quiso deshacerse de él.

¾ Calla… ¡CÁLLATE!

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacía sí mismo. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué abrazándolo desaparecería?

¾ Basta, este no soy yo, yo no fui concebido. Fui creado. Yo… No soy un ser natural.

¡TE HAS VUELTO UNA ABOMINACIÓN!

La voz de Primero lo sacó de quicio. Abrió los ojos y estos habían dejado de ser verdes.

¾ ¡PERFUMA! —Gritó.

Ella estaba ahí, intentó calmarlo. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de él y volvió a meterlo a la bañera.

¾ ¡Está bien, está bien! Solo fue una ilusión. ¡Cálmate!

Otros brazos lo tomaron, lo metieron en la bañera en la que estaba. Chapoteó lo necesario para mojar la princesa de las flores y al rey Micah.

¾ Hordak tienes que reaccionar. —Ordenó el rey mientras lo sostenía firmemente.

¾ ¡Necesita más agua! —Gritó una tercera voz y Hordak fue sumergido totalmente en una burbuja que dejó afuera su cabeza para no ahogarlo.

Permaneció en el aire, mientras gimoteaba e intentaba librarse de aquella prisión acuática.

¾ ¡Mermista basta! Está empeorando —Exclamó Perfuma.

Gruñó desde lo más profundo desde su pecho y soltó un grito desesperado. Parecía que las paredes se vendrían abajo con tremendo temblor.

¾ Rey Micah, póngalo a dormir esto ya no está bajo nuestro control.

¾ ¡NO! —Profirió Hordak.

¾ Por favor. —Su potente grito se volvió un hilo de voz.

¾ No quiero volver a ver esos sueños… No quiero volver… Basta.

Mermista continuaba con sus manos alzadas, manteniendo al encarcelado dentro de la gran masa líquida. Giraba sobre su eje, en un momento él pudo ver hacia afuera cuando las estrellas de la noche ya estaban en su potente auge.

No quería estar ahí. Ya no quería volver a ver ese campo. Sus memorias lo matarían. Estiró su mano, como si con ello pudiese tocar las estrellas. Donde estaba ella. Seguramente ella vendría corriendo, lo tomaría entre sus cabellos y le repetiría hasta el cansancio que todo estaba bien. Que no había nada más que pudiera hacerle daño. No más control mental.

¾ E-e-entrapta. —Susurró.

¾ Mermista bájalo, por favor. —La mano firme de la princesa Perfuma sacudió en un momento de molestia a la princesa de las salinas.

El agua descendió hasta volver a la tina. El cuerpo delgado regresó a donde lo esperaban las flores aromáticas. Quedó en un estado de letargo. Los ojos parecían hinchados y de su respiración entrecortada le vino ahora un gemido.

Micah hizo una señal a la habitación. A la persona que se escondía en las tinieblas. El gemido de Hordak se volvió sollozo y pronto lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Nunca nadie lo había visto llorar antes, aunque no fuese la primera vez. ¿Por qué dejar que ahora fuese algo de dominio público? ¡Qué más importaba que lo viesen llorar!

Ya nada sería igual. No deseaba el control de Hordiano, ni la presión de demostrarse valioso pero… Entonces ¿qué haría ahora? Sin ese látigo golpeando su espalda ¿quién era ahora?

¾ Todo estará bien. —Susurró Perfuma quien con sumo cuidado metió su mano en la bañera. Preciosas ramas como enredaderas tomaron las manos de Hordak, las abrazaron y al contacto crearon flores. Éstas comenzaron a brillar.

¾ Estas son flores del corazón. Nacieron del árbol que protege mi piedra rúnica. De ellas obtengo mis poderes.

Crecieron hasta desbordarse de la bañera.

¾ Ellas han estado desde el inicio de Etheria y aunque no lo creas: hablan conmigo. Me dan el coraje que necesito y la tranquilidad para enfrentar lo que necesite para defender lo que creo correcto. Pero, si no abro mi mente jamás las escucharé.

Hordak poco a poco logró estabilizar su respiración.

¾ Ellas están conectadas a mí, por eso puedo escucharlas. Sin embargo, todos tenemos nuestra propia conexión con lo que nos da energía: nuestro yo interior. Es lo mismo contigo, sino logras abrir tu mente, no escucharás lo que tienes que escuchar.

¾ Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo. —Gruñó él y se removió en el agua.

¾ No quise que sonara sencillo, jamás lo ha sido. Sin embargo, si es el camino correcto para que puedas evitar que tus memorias te ataquen. Tienes que…

¾ ¡Tienes que aceptar lo que hiciste! —Mermista exclamó, cansada de todo ese discurso de la princesa flor.

¾ La princesa de las salinas. —Dijo con voz tenue. La morena se acercó con el rostro enmarcado por sus cejas fruncidas.

¾ Tu… ¡Eres un maldito conquistador!

Los ojos rojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

¾ Destruiste la vida de muchos, rompiste familias, dejaste estériles tierras. Nos lastimaste. ¡ME QUITASTE MI REINO! Tuve que ir a encontrar mis costas llenas de basura, mis amados seres marinos agonizando y los hogares ultrajados de mis súbditos.

Micah intentó calmarla, pero incluso Mermista con su fuerte tono de voz también derramaba lágrimas, una tras otra.

¾ No puedes ahora ser un cobarde y creer que las cosas desaparecerán solo porque le aceptas un té mágico a Perfuma. Solo porque Hordiano desapareció dejas de ser lo que eras. Porque creas que serás feliz con la aceptación de Entrapta.

Hordak se molestó y comenzó a temblar de furia.

¾ Eres lo que tus acciones son. Así que acepta de una vez lo que hiciste y aprende a trabajar desde las cenizas. ¡ACEPTA QUIEN ERES DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! ¡IDIOTA!

¾ ¡NO SÉ CÓMO! ¡MALDITA SEA! NO SÉ POR DONDE DEMONIOS EMPEZAR.

Ahora estaba de pie en la bañera, con el cuerpo escurriendo, el cabello que se había convertido azul se lo peinó hacía atrás.

¾ No fui concebido, fui creado con un propósito. Ahora que ya no existe, ¡no sé qué hacer! Mi programación ni mi destino son reales. —Explicó con la voz gutural que poseía. No le quitaba los ojos a la princesa sirena.

¾ ¡¿Y tú crees que nosotras somos princesas solamente porque así lo deseamos?! ¡NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN FUIMOS DESTINADAS A UN PROPÓSITO.

Esta vez Hordak cayó en silencio.

¾ Me refundí en mi reino para evitar conflictos, me negué en primera instancia a aliarme con las princesas de Etheria, gané confianza, fui enviada a tus cochinas cloacas. Invadiste mi reino. Después tuve que ser perro guardián en las misiones, cuando secuestraron a Glimmer intenté ser la líder y otra vez lidiar con la princesa nerd. Por las estrellas Hordak ¡Es más fácil aceptarte a ti mismo que obtener la plena atención de Entrapta!

Perfuma parecía incómoda, Micah solo miraba con preocupación mientras escuchaba las réplicas.

Mermista se acomodó el cabello.

¾ Lo que quiero decir, es que todos tenemos problemas de confianza la mayoría de las veces pero no puedes simplemente encerrarte en el baño a comer helado mientras lloras tu existencia.

¾ Eso lo hiciste tú, no él. —Añadió Perfuma bajando la voz.

¾ Yo estoy retomando las cenizas de tus atrocidades para devolver la paz a mi tierra. Si quieres hacer algo por ti mismo, comienza a aceptar lo que hiciste y aprende de ello. El pasado ya pasó y aunque siempre estará contigo, por siempre será más importante lo que hagas en tu presente ya que eso será lo que obtengas en el futuro.

Guardaron silencio.

¾ Wow Mermista, eso… fue profundo. —Inquirió el rey Micah. La mencionada se ruborizó, se secó las lágrimas que todavía corrían por su rostro y salió de la habitación.

¾ ¡Ah, espera! —Perfuma se lanzó a alcanzarla. Micah observó la escena, conmovido, en muchas cosas aún parecían ser unas niñas.

¾ He estado deseando que llegue el juicio.

El rey lo miró. Ahora solo permanecía sentado en la tina. Con sus garras tomó una de las flores y dejó que sus raíces crecieran alrededor de su mano.

¾ Desee que mi existencia acabase. Pero creo, que solo era el miedo de comenzar de nuevo. —Habló calmadamente. Micah no supo que decir enseguida, tras largos momentos en silencio le extendió una toalla.

¾ Creo que es la hora de la cena. —Inquirió. Se dio media vuelta dejándolo con sus pensamientos, pero enseguida regresó sobre sus pasos.

¾ Todos estamos empezando desde cero, Hordak. Pero eso no significa que tengamos que hacerlo solos.

No respondió enseguida.

¾ Retomaremos las meditaciones con Perfuma, pero… bueno… veré que puedo hacer para darte compañía.

¾ Quiero verla… A Entrapta.

Micah lo miró desde el borde de la puerta.

¾ Recuerda, tú mismo dijiste que hasta que hicieras algo digno como ella, volverías a su lado.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Hordak salió de la tina con la toalla en su cuello. De pronto escuchó otros ruidos y se giró con la única idea de defenderse, aunque sabía que desde su cárcel no podría hacer nada. Una pantera oscura se movió y se acercó a la ventana desde donde la luz de luna entraba indiscreta.

El mágico animal lo miró con sus ojos celestes, le gruñó quedamente como un saludo. Alguien palpó su cabeza pero la oscuridad no le permitió ver quién era. De pronto, desaparecieron literalmente. No los vio salir, solo se esfumaron.

¾ Entonces ¿por qué viniste? No puedes simplemente pedir estar presente para después encerrar a mi paciente en una gran gota de agua salada. —Explicó Perfuma con molestia. Tenía las manos en las caderas a modo de reclamo.

Mermista la escuchaba con mala cara, mientras seguía asomada a las grandes ventanas del palacio.

¾ Escucha, sé que estás molesta y te comprendo. Yo también lo sigo estando, no dejo de pensar que por su culpa mi amado bosque por poco muere. Aun así… Pedí justicia pero no es lo mismo que desear un castigo.

¾ ¡Ya lo sé Perfuma, ya lo sé! —Gritó Mermista exhausta y agregó:

¾ Está bien, vine aquí para saber si él también estaba sufriendo, si se revolcaba en la derrota que tuvo, si por lo menos estaba encadenado cumpliendo una larga sentencia en una fría cueva. Eso, hasta que recordé que aquí no hay nada parecido a una celda.

¾ ¿Viniste para saber si estaba sufriendo?

¾ ¡Sí!

Perfuma la miró con extrañeza. Comprendía el rencor que guardaba la princesa de las salinas. No se atrevía a decirle que desistiera de sentirlo, puesto que Perfuma misma sabía que le tomaría tiempo perdonar las acciones del ex villano.

¾ Y me di cuenta… que no hace falta un lúgubre calabozo, ni azotes para poder ver lo mucho que él está sufriendo.

La princesa de las flores aguardó, era cierto. Era un trabajo pesado.

¾ Y me detesto, por no poder sentir placer de verlo retorcerse.

¾ ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mermista se enjugó otras cuantas lágrimas más con su antebrazo.

¾ Por más que quiera que pague, no puedo pedir que sufra más de lo que ya lo hace. Está tan atormentado que parece que el que está a punto de caer en el precipicio es él.

Perfuma sonrió. Entendió lo que su amiga sentía. Llevó su mano hasta el rostro de ella y dejó su mano estática en la mejilla.

¾ Lo que sientes es compasión. Una noble y muy preciada cualidad, habla de lo mucho que has madurado. Un gobernante sin compasión cometería atroces errores.

Se sonrieron ambas. En eso escucharon el gruñido quedo y un ronroneo.

¾ ¡Ah, aquí están! —Exclamó Perfuma.

Melog hizo visible a sus dos acompañantes, Adora y Glimmer. Ambas mantenían un rostro inexpresivo. Adora acarició a Melog por un momento más.

¾ Mermista tu

¾ Sí, sí, ya sé lo que vas a decir, me excedí con ese intento de ahogarlo. ¡No iba en serio! Pero me desesperaron sus chillidos.

La rubia sonrió por lo bajo.

¾ No es eso. Iba a decir que estoy de acuerdo con Perfuma sobre el tema de la compasión. Creo que ahora has demostrado ser una verdadera diosa del mar. Osheano-Ra.

La morena alzó una ceja con una media sonrisa.

¾ ¡JA! ¿Y hasta ahora lo notas? Tal vez no tenga una espada mágica pero soy muy cool.

Glimmer carraspeó demandando atención.

¾ ¿Y bien…? ¿Cómo lo has visto Perfuma?

La mencionada se sintió entusiasmada cuando se le cedió la palabra.

—Oh, hemos avanzado estas semanas con sus sesiones. He logrado hacer que hable más de sí mismo, incluso creo que hay una ligera emoción por sentirse atendido. Así que suelo preguntar cosas como: ¿qué desayunaste hoy? ¿Qué te parecen las flores que te dejé encima de tu almohada? Hacerlo abrirse al diálogo ha sido satisfactorio. Claro, hemos tenido momentos difíciles como el de hace un momento.

Hizo una pausa.

—Y claro, está el tema de que desea hablar sobre Entrapta. Siempre buscó rodearla y no meterla en la comunicación pero es difícil. ¿Es realmente necesario que los mantengamos separados?

Mermista bufó.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Osea, esta relación de la princesa nerd con el ex dictador es una situación descabellada hasta la raíz pero… ¡Por las estrellas, los dos lo único que quieren es reencontrarse!

Adora puso una mirada sombría.

—No podemos dejar que estén juntos hasta que no conozcamos las verdaderas intenciones de los dos.

—Adora, esos los dos lo único que quieren hacer es entregarse a una acaramelada situación que raya en lo cursi y ridículo.—Acentuó Mermista, Adora enseguida respondió:

—Yyyyy… también los dos son dos genios para construir armas, Hordak puede desear cobrar venganza y de Entrapta no sabemos hasta qué punto es capaz de seguirlo con tal de que se hable de tecnología y robots. No podemos olvidar que los dos construyeron un portal que por poco destruye todo el espacio-tiempo.

Perfuma intentó alzar la voz:

—Adora, yo sé que tu experiencia con él ha hecho condicionar la situación así, lo sé porque lo vi también con Shadow Weaver. Nunca pudiste construir un puente de confianza, pero… Ellos, parecen un imán. Estoy hasta aquí –hizo una mueca hasta su coronilla —de recibir mensajes de Entrapta preguntándome cómo está, si ha podido leer sus mensajes. Todo lo que ella le ha escrito, lo he tenido que ocultar para poder trabajar únicamente con Hordak. No los debemos enclaustrar, necesitan conocer algo mejor que lo que hicieron, solo así abandonarán su idea de hacer daño a los demás.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Habló finalmente la reina Glimmer.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tú estás de acuerdo!? ¿Acaso no viste cómo se puso hace unos momentos? De todos los días que lo hemos estado vigilando en la oscuridad este ha sido el peor ataque de ansiedad que ha tenido.

—Pero no lo hizo en contra de nosotras. Está irritado, lo tenemos encerrado. ¡Imposible pedirle que no reaccione así! —Exclamó Glimmer.

Adora guardó silencio.

—Bow me ha mantenido al tanto del desarrollo de Entrapta. Frosta, Scorpia y él han estado en constante movimiento con ella para distraerla y descubrir si todavía tiene inclinaciones de ponerse a construir cualquier cosa sin importar si hace bien o mal.

Las princesas que la escucharon temieron un mal diagnóstico.

—Para sorpresa de ellos, Entrapta no ha construido nada hasta ahora.

Los ojos de todas se abrieron de par en par.

—Al menos no algo más allá de darle mantenimiento a Emily. Todo lo demás han sido estudios sobre la anatomía de los clones. Los ha analizado hasta el último pelo del cuerpo. Incluso ellos ya la consideran uno más del jardín de niños.

—¿Jardín de niños? —Preguntó Mermista.

—Así los bautizó Frosta, ella les ha enseñado a divertirse en los campos de nieve que hizo. Al parecer están descubriendo las estaciones del año en Etheria. Es como una escuela de niños. En fin, volviendo al punto, Entrapta ha estado haciendo todos sus movimientos buscando una clara definición del cuerpo de los clones. Ha logrado mantenerlos estables, ninguno de ellos parece ser afectado por la atmósfera. Entrapta ha hablado de una extraña condición que padece Hordak. No ha querido hablar de eso mucho, dice que él prefiere guardarlo. Pero es obvio que ella busca estar con su compañero de laboratorio mediante los estudios que realiza.

—¿Por qué no simplemente elige uno de los que hay ahí? Es decir, todos son exactamente iguales. —Refirió Adora con molestia.

—Adora, el corazón jamás verá del mismo modo dos ríos que unen su cauce, ni siquiera el mismo árbol con el paso de las estaciones año tras año es el mismo.

Guardaron silencio.

—Creo que es inminente el que pronto se tengan que ver. En base a ello, decidiremos.

—Esto de decidir sobre los sentimientos de los demás no me parece justo.— Añadió Perfuma.

—No se trata de sus sentimientos, se trata de prever sus acciones.

—En eso tienes razón, hija. —Se les unió el rey Micah.

—¿Dejó solo al clon malvado? —Preguntó Mermista.

—Está bien, está cenando con calma. Ya está seco y en pijama.

—Papá, recuerda que es un prisionero, no debes darle ese tipo de 'comodidades'. —Inquirió Glimmer.

—Nadie debe dormir en incómodas ropas, créeme lo sé. De no ser porque me picaban los mosquitos en la isla de las bestias yo hubiese estado todo el tiempo desnudo.

Las princesas hicieron una mueca de desagrado. El rey prosiguió:

—Bien, lo que quería comentar es que creo tener una buena idea para poder hacer este reencuentro lo más civilizado posible. Es cierto, que en base al comportamiento de los dos podremos dar un diagnóstico pero podemos hacer una pre-prueba.

—¿Cómo que una pre-prueba? —Preguntó Mermista por lo extraño de su planteamiento.

—Yo sé que Glimmer debe estar pensando lo mismo que yo ¿no es así, hija? —La mencionada de cabello con brillo sonrió. Sí, algo estaba gestándose en la mente de ambos.

—Necesito hablar con Bow, si es cierto todo lo que también nos ha dicho del comportamiento de los clones podemos crear un puente para que Hordak pueda conocer y expresar sus sentimientos con cuidado sin que eso desemboque en una venganza contra Etheria de nuevo.

—¿Qué hay de Entrapta? —Preguntó Adora.

—Ella es como el agua, donde la pongas, embonará. Si logramos que Hordak se logre reformar, ella podrá ser un espejo y no representar un peligro. —Explicó Mermista.

Glimmer suspiró por lo bajo. ¿Cómo podía mamá lidiar con todos aquellos dilemas?

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

Micah sonrió y se puso manos a la obra.


	4. Chapter 4

Adora continuaba mirando hacia el paisaje.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Un ronroneo la hizo volverse. Catra recién entraba, estaba sudorosa y con ropas sucias.

—Ya has vuelto. ¿Qué tal todo por la zona del terror?

La gatita rodó los ojos.

—Esos idiotas no pueden seguirme el ritmo, ya hemos logrado quitar todo lo innecesario, te sorprendería saber todas las ruinas del antiguo reino de Scorpia.

Se había quitado parte de su ropa y se disponía a poner la bañera con apenas un poco de agua. Nunca le gustaba sumergirse, solo lo necesario para poder remojarse. Continuó hablando y cuando estuvo completamente desnuda y bañándose se dio cuenta de que la rubia continuaba con su vista al atardecer.

—Gracias por escucharme. —Dijo con cinismo y molestia.

—¿Eh? Perdón, ¿decías algo sobre Scorpia?

Catra le mostró la lengua en molestia y le dio la espalda para continuar enjabonándose. Adora se levantó de la orilla de la ventana.

—Discúlpame, es solo que yo… Me siento plenamente feliz de lo que hemos hecho pero… Es difícil olvidar las cicatrices que dejaron los últimos acontecimientos.

Adora se acercó, sin recibir oposición alguna tomó una esponja y comenzó a tallar la espalda de su compañera.

—No ha sido fácil para nadie, Adora.

En ese momento la princesa del poder pudo notar una cicatriz en el cuello de Catra. Redonda, apenas palpable, pero… representaba más que esa simple huella. Hace unos meses tenía el chip de control mental. Ahora, solo era un amargo recuerdo.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —Catra se giró y contempló a la rubia, le acarició el rostro.

—Me preocupa que no pueda perdonar a Hordak.

Recargó su rostro en la palma de la felina.

—Shadow Weaver… Ella murió y nunca pude decirle que la perdonaba, sin embargo, ella si fue capaz de cometer un acto de amor con nosotras. Nos… salvó.

Catra recordó ello. Cada noche la veía, con su rostro cubierto de cicatrices, su cabello alborotado pero también podía contemplar otra vez esa sonrisa maternal, esa chispa de felicidad en sus ojos.

"Es muy tarde para mí. Pero tú. Tu camino apenas comienza. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Catra".

En una zona escondida de la habitación que ahora era de ambas Catra escondía las sobras de su máscara. No le debía nada a esa mujer, pero ella quería dárselo todo. Demostrar su valía y que se diera cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba por desconfiar de ella. No había nadie que entendiera eso, tal vez por eso fue con Hordak y se lo dijo. Él no dijo palabra alguna porque estaba inconsciente, pero tenía la esperanza de que lo estaba escuchando.

—Sabes Adora. Él y yo, somos muy parecidos.

—¿Cómo podrían serlo?

Catra sonrió.

—La última vez que estuvimos los dos en la zona del terror. Estaba dispuesto a aniquilarme.

—Tu historia no está funcionando para hacerme cambiar de opinión, sabes.

—Adora, cállate, tal vez lo haga si dejas de interrumpirme. —Con una garra le aventó agua en el rostro y la rubia rio por lo bajo mientras continuaba enjabonando a su pareja.

—De acuerdo, continua.

—Se había enterado de la verdad sobre Entrapta. Que yo le había mentido y la había enviado a una muerte segura en la Isla de las bestias. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí, solo viéndolo en ese estado, pude darme de todo el mal que había estado haciéndote a lo largo de los años que duró nuestra pelea cuando te fuiste.

Su garra se tensó.

—Creyó perderlo todo, y cuando así fue… No le importaba nada más. Así fue igual conmigo, cuando Glimmer estaba en la nave de Primero, cuando me di cuenta que yo ya no le era de utilidad y que en cualquier momento podía disponer de mí… Supe que no tenía ya nada que perder, ya había perdido todo. Por eso, tenía que debía sacar a brillitos de ahí, ella todavía tenía algo porque luchar. Imagínate la sorpresa cuando regresé en sí, después de creerme muerta.

Se sonrojó, se giró para tener de enfrente a su amada y la miró a los ojos. Tomó el rostro de Adora entre sus garras.

—Esto fue lo primero que vi.

Los ojos bicolores de ella se entornaron y la miraron con dulzura.

—Estabas ahí… Cuando yo no lo merecía, pero era cuando más lo necesitaba. Me tomaste entre tus brazos e hiciste hasta lo imposible por mantenerme a tu lado.

En un momento sus labios se juntaron como tantas veces hacían. Fue un beso largo, tierno y a la vez compasivo. Catra sentía a veces que no lo merecía y Adora la besaba rogando que ya no desapareciera nunca más.

Se separaron cuando el aire fue insuficiente. Con el rostro enrojecido juntaron sus frentes.

—Lo perdí todo y cuando de verdad me di cuenta que te tenía. Fui la mujer más feliz de todo el universo.

Adora continuó con sus ojos cerrados hasta que Catra volvió a hablar:

—Cuando liberaste a Hordak del poder de primero, me enteré que Entrapta se le arrojó a los brazos, lo mantuvo cerca y le dijo lo mucho que tenían que hablar.

Adora recordó el momento como si hubiera sido ayer y no hace casi medio año.

—Tú lo viste ¿estaba feliz?

—Jamás lo había visto sonreír, con eso te digo todo.

—Estoy segura que fue, porque él también estaba seguro de haberlo perdido todo y se dio cuenta al final que no era así. No solo eso, aquella persona que él creyó muerta estaba ahí para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

Adora agachó la mirada, comprendiendo el mensaje.

—Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

La rubia apretó su mano casi en reacción.

—Pero él… ha hecho mucho daño.

—Pero Adora, entiende, no es justo.

—¿Por qué? ¡Él debe pagar! —Exclamó y se puso de pie con exacerbada actitud.

—Entonces yo también debería estar en una celda con él, que nos pongan a pelear hasta matarnos.

La mítica She-Ra guardó silencio otra vez, se sentía contrariada.

—Yo no he dejado de ser la persona que lastimó tanto a tus amigos, que casi destruye Luna Brillante, que lideró tropas en las Salinas. Que te mintió. Yo sigo perteneciendo al grupo de los que son villanos.

Los ojos azules de ella la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—Si uno de ustedes de repente amanecía con deseos de destruir al mundo, es porque simplemente se levantaron con el pie izquierdo y se equivocaron, pero, si uno de nosotros lo hace… terminamos encerrados en una celda mágica como un fenómeno.

—Tú ya no eres uno de ellos.

—Él tampoco lo es ya.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—No lo estoy, pero estoy sugiriendo que tú le des la oportunidad para que lo demuestre a todos y a sí mismo también.

Catra salió de la bañera y tomó una toalla cercana. Adora se enrojeció mientras se apartada para darle un poco de espacio pero por el rabillo del ojo la observaba moverse con su particular manera de caminar. Hasta que quedó fresca con ropa seca y limpia. Subió a la ventana e hizo una seña a Adora para que la acompañara, el cielo se partía en tonalidades distintas, el naranja estaba por encima de sus cabezas pero el azul de la noche se movía como la marea del mar, cercana y silenciosa.

—Hablaré con Glimmer entonces.

—Sé que lo harás.

La rubia abrazó a su compañera y contemplaron el cielo oscurecerse.

Mientras tanto, varios pajes estaban colocando almohadas alrededor de Hordak, y delante de estos había platos y tazas vacías.

Hordak no solía dirigirles la palabra, no porque no quisiera, sino porque era tanto el miedo que le tenían los demás que nadie solía responderle y solo se entorpecían en su quehacer. Al final del día, era más sencillo hablar con las princesas que con los súbditos. Vaya giros de la vida. Continuó recostado en su cama, con un libro en el pecho y sus ojos rojos siguieron todo el recorrido de los pajes.

Antes de que estos salieran entró el rey Micah.

—¡Ah, ya está todo listo! ¡Maravilloso!

—¿Listo? —Preguntó el encarcelado, dejó el libro en su cama y tomó asiento en su cojín ya dispuesto para él.

Micah se acercó a la celda y la tocó con su palma, el gran halo de luz palideció hasta que desapareció. Ahora, ya no había cárcel alguna. Hordak no se movió de su lugar. Pero si alcanzó a sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Mi juicio finalmente va a comenzar?

Micah regresó rápido a la entrada de la habitación y entró con pastelillos y una gran jarra que exhalaba vapor, Hordak pudo sentir el aroma del lindel, flores de hermoso color y relajantes, era un nuevo sabor que Perfuma le había recomendado.

—¿Suelen tomar té antes de ejecutar a alguien?

—Deja ya de hablar de ejecuciones Hordak. Nadie aquí te va a cortar la cabeza.

El ex villano rio por lo bajo. Ese comentario se había vuelto un chiste local entre los dos. Era increíble la convivencia que habían establecido, aunque años atrás él fue el responsable de enviarlo a la isla de las bestias a morir, ahora solían pasar la mañana juntos hasta que Perfuma apareciera, supervisaba sus comidas y a veces le traía libros para que gozara del extenso tiempo libre que tenía.

—Hoy tendrás más visitas. Ellos… ¡Oh, ya están aquí! ¡Pasen muchachos!

¿Muchachos?

Las orejas del peliazul se recorrieron hacía arriba con grave sorpresa. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

—¡Hola hermano! —Exclamaron los cuatro clones al unísono.

Reverenciaron al rey y este los recibió con una sonrisa.

—Los dejaré solos. Ya sabes Hordak.

—Sí, estoy siendo vigilado.

Giró su cabeza a una de las esquinas de la habitación, una pantera se movía perezosa para recostarse de lado, parecía adormilada pero sabía que en realidad estaba prestando atención a cualquier movimiento.

Regresó la vista, los clones, sonrientes se sentaron en los cuatro lugares designados. Sonrieron entre sí. Hordak parecía confundido de verlos, estaban… tan diferentes. Ahora ya nadie podía decir que eran idénticos.

Llevaban túnicas blancas, pero el pecho descubierto con sus puertos de conexión al aire, en sus hombreras de metal tenían el símbolo de Plumeria.

—Wow ¿tienes té de lindel para nosotros?

Hordak apenas reaccionó y asintió. Hizo un ademán con la mano y ellos comenzaron a servirse entre ellos.

—Oh… te trajimos también a alguien más.

Dijo uno de ellos. Se tomó de la espalda, tenía un pequeño paquete detrás de él. Alguien roncaba entre esas cobijas. ¿Qué cosa había ahí?

Un chillido lo alertó y de pronto casi se va de espaldas cuando sintió en su pecho el choque del bulto.

—¡Imp! —Exclamó. El pequeño alado se removió en su pecho, lo abrazó y pasó por su cuello repegándose. Hordak no pudo evitar soltar un aire de satisfacción.

—Yo también te he extrañado. — Susurró y le acarició el mentón. El pequeño encontró un sitio cómodo en las piernas de él y esperó a que uno de los clones le ofreciera un pedazo de pastel.

Eran tan diferentes. Parecían, risueños.

—Yo… —Comenzó Hordak queriendo decir algo pero no estaba seguro de cómo dirigirse a ellos.

—Oh, que descorteses somos. Espera, primero permítenos presentarnos.

El primero, tenía el cabello verde y los ojos púrpuras.

—Yo soy Sirius, antes de ser liberado trabajaba en los controles principales de la nave de Hordiano. Estuve un buen tiempo en el espacio cuando fue cubierto de follaje y hermosas flores en su interior.

Tenía una voz particular, era la misma pero estaba seguro que había un tono diferente, más pacífico. Le pasó la voz al que le seguía, este tenía el cabello rosa y los ojos amarillos.

—Mi nombre es Vega, estuve en el campo de batalla cuando She-Ra liberó la magia del planeta.

El tercero de cabello negro y ojos rojos sonrió por lo bajo.

—Hola, soy Hagar. Fui rescatado después de la batalla, tenía heridas pero pude ser salvado con rapidez.

El último, era el único que conservaba su cabello blanco y los ojos verdes.

—Ya sabes quién soy. —Decía con un tono de diversión.

—¿Kadroh? —Murmuró Hordak.

Asintió de manera entusiasta. Se miraron entre ellos.

—Estamos muy felices de poder conocerte Hordak. —Dijo Vega.

El mencionado abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Conocerme? ¿Por qué? Lo dicen como si tuviera algo especial o diferente de ustedes.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Eres una figura de orgullo para nosotros! —Añadió Sirius.

No comprendía.

—Chicos creo que primero debemos ponerlo en contexto. —Dijo Kadroh con dulzura.

—Oh, claro, claro. —Decían los otros tres.

Sirius carraspeó un poco la voz y se acercó sobre su almohada.

—Verás Hordak, nosotros hemos venido para conocerte, a decirte lo mucho que tu persona ha hecho por nosotros. Cuando despertamos del control mental, estábamos desolados. Creímos que el mundo y el universo entero se habían acabado para siempre, que jamás podríamos hacer algo por nosotros mismos.

Se rieron ante tales pensamientos.

—Pero… De entre todos, Kadroh alzó la voz y nos reunió. Vimos en él a un líder nuevo a quien seguir, pero no, él no quería ocupar el lugar de Hordiano Primero. En eso, se alzó una hermosa mujer de cabellos púrpuras. De hecho, yo la vi elevarse sobre mi cabeza cuando estaba allí para sacarnos de la nave.

Hordak comprendió a quién se refería.

—Entrapta. Nos contó lo mucho que tú habías cambiado, y no se refería a cuando Hordiano desapareció. Ella nos dijo todo lo que hiciste cuando fuiste separado de él desde la primera vez. Llegaste aquí, solo, con una nave destruida e hiciste… Una vida completa.

—¡Tú solo! —Exclamó Vega.

—Aunque tuvieras problemas físicos, seguiste adelante y no te rendiste. Al punto, en el que ya no importaba si Primero llegaba o no, tú ya habías hecho demasiado para alguien que al igual que nosotros parecía ser inútil a primera instancia.

Aguardaron un poco, y miraron con risa la expresión de Hordak.

—Y a su vez… Nos dimos cuenta por qué te revelaste a Primero. Sabemos y aún estamos aprendiendo de lo que es la independencia, pero… estamos seguros de que lo sabremos valorar aún más con el tiempo. Eres… Una inspiración para todos nosotros.

—Todos, créeme hermano. —Añadió Kadroh.

Hordak apenas había tomado de su té.

—No comprendo, yo… No hice más que mal a este planeta, ¿no deberían tener una imagen mejor a la cual seguir?

—Hermano, no comprendes. Tus acciones tal vez fueron incorrectas, pero lo que nos inspira, es que tú no te rendiste. Luchaste hasta al final, te hiciste de un nombre. ¡Nadie te lo tuvo que sugerir! Nos enseñaste que hay muchos caminos.

Guardaron silencio.

—Pero si… Ella… Nos ha enseñado el camino de la paz y la tranquilidad. No hemos encontrado algo más hermoso en todo el universo que este planeta. Jamás habíamos conocido más allá de las naves y de las órdenes de Hordiano. Un universo sin disfrutar es un universo sin conocer.

—Lo curioso de todo esto, Hordak, es que sabías que tu destino estaba en este planeta, pero no sabías cómo encontrarlo. Creías que era conquistarlo, pero en realidad era descubrirlo y atraernos, aunque al inicio pareciera que vinimos hacer mal, nos diste la oportunidad de encontrar en esta tierra un hogar.

Se sentía conmovido. Le temblaban las yemas de los dedos y pudo ver su reflejo en el líquido caliente de la taza.

—Hace mucho que no me quedaba sin palabras. —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Rieron con sonora alegría.

Continuaron con comentarios sobre la comida, el té, los ejercicios que hacían en Plumeria. Resulta que ellos se encargaban de estudiar y proteger las flores, se dividían en grupos (ya que no podían estar solos) y se repartían las tareas con los pueblos vecinos de Plumeria, liberaron y limpiaron cuanto lugar pudieron. Los más valientes que podían permanecer separados del grupo se habían aventurado a conocer las Salinas, se encontraban en operaciones de restauración del pueblo. La puerta protectora ya no estaba en uso, no había ya necesidad. La guerra había acabado.

El té acabó y los pasteles también. Vega se había quedado dormido después de comer tanto incluso tenía un poco de crema en la comisura de los labios. Hagar leía los libros que Hordak le estaba prestando, Kadroh jugaba con Melog y Sirius continuaba charlando con Hordak.

—Es increíble ¿no es así? —Terminó de decir Sirius en una conversación ya comenzada.

Hordak asintió.

—Ahora podemos estar tranquilos, no importa que los suministros de líquido amniótico se agoten. Los experimentos de ella nos están ayudando a solventarlo todo con una buena alimentación.

—Sirius.

—¿Mhm?

Hordak soltó una risa aireada.

—Es extraño, admito que me es raro saber que todos son tan distintos y aun así nos parecemos físicamente.

Sirirus le sonrió.

—Nos cuesta a nosotros también. Sin embargo, todos queremos definirnos como seres independientes, es un largo camino.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro.

—Nunca hemos estado solos. Nunca nos dejan a solas no porque fuéramos a perdernos o hacer algún mal, es por el hecho de que simplemente no sabemos qué hacer. Scorpia dice que somos un montón de bebés.

Hordak arqueó la ceja.

—Bow nos entretiene con experimentos sencillos, podemos ahora construir viviendas y herramientas para nosotros y quienes lo necesiten. Yo estoy deseando poder algún día visitar la biblioteca de sus padres para conocerlos un poco pero aquí –señaló a Hagar— tenemos alguien más entusiasmado.

Hagar levantó la vista del libro de manera rápida.

—¿Alguien dijo biblioteca?

Sirius le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

—Vamos, compórtate.

Hagar no le hizo caso y se acercó tanto a Hordak como pudo.

—¿Sabías que fueron los padres de Bow quienes nos regalaron el libro de estrellas? En base a él es como pudimos nombrarnos. Vega, Hagar, Sirius y el de todos nuestros demás hermanos son nombres de estrellas

Hordak sintió curiosidad.

—¿Por qué escogieron nombres de estrellas?

—Cuidado con lo que preguntas, no se calla nunca. —Decía Sirius quien ahora acariciaba la cresta de Imp.

—Las estrellas son infinitas, tanto como lo son los caminos que podemos tomar. Pensamos que nombrarnos de ese modo nos haría siempre recordar que hay infinidad de posibilidades.

—Suenas a Entrapta.

—Es que ella es muy influenciable. Siempre está al tanto de nosotros, revisa que nuestros niveles en relación a la atmósfera del planeta sea correcta. Nos pregunta muchas cosas. Descubrió que nuestros cabellos y ojos cambian según la atmósfera, debemos tener cuidado con nuestra piel porque no secreta algo llamado mielanina.

—Melanina, Hagar. —Le corrigió Sirius.

—Eso, y que por ello debemos protegernos de la luz solar. Por otro lado tenemos una visión maravillosa en la noche. Entrapta parece que le encanta estar con nosotros y nos complace ayudarla en sus investigaciones. Aún tenemos un poco de información de lo que Hordiano conocía, y a ella le encantan las historias de otros planetas.

Sintió un poco de celos. En muchos escenarios, él deseaba ser quien le mostrara esos mundos infinitos. Frunció el ceño, un gesto que era tan común en él.

—Oh, lo siento. No quise sonar como acaparador de la atención de ella.

Hordak se sintió descubierto.

—No, no es eso.

—Oh, está bien, no hay nada que ocultar. Todos sabemos lo que ustedes dos se tienen.

Las orejas de Hordak se agacharon en una notable posición de vergüenza.

—Creo que confunden las cosas. Ella y yo… En realidad, hace mucho que no la veo.

—¿Te gustaría? —Dijo Hagar. Sirius lo tomó del brazo de manera brusca, Vega incluso se despertó y Kadroh dejó de jugar con la pantera.

—Recuerda las reglas Hagar, no queremos comprometer la situación de Hordak antes de que puedan liberarlo.

—¿Liberarme? ¿Ustedes saben algo de eso?

Se miraron entre ellos.

—No más que tú, pero al menos puedes saber que no te van a enjuiciar de la manera tradicional.

—¿Eso se supone que me tiene que dejar tranquilo?

Sirius reprochó a Hagar su comportamiento impulsivo.

—Oh vamos, no es como que pensara sacarlo de aquí a hurtadillas para que fuera a vernos a los bosques de Plumeria donde es claro que se puede mezclar entre nosotros y verla de frente finalmente mientras Kadroh se queda aquí haciéndose pasar por él.

Vega le cubrió la boca con la mano.

Para ser clones, tenían personalidades tan distintas. Hordak miró el cielo nocturno.

—Por favor, cállate. No debemos venir a remover cosas que pueden perjudicarlo. —Dijo Vega.

—Escucha Hordak, aunque la idea de Hagar suene tentadora, tienes que permanecer aquí una temporada más. Solo puedo decirte que tenemos la corazonada que algo grande están preparando. —Susurró Kadroh acercándose, tomó a Melog y lo abrazó.

—Peeeero… Si tenemos una buena herramienta para que puedas estar cerca de Entrapta.

Melog se removió de los brazos de Kadroh.

—Espera, por favor, solo un poco más. —Le decía en tono de súplica a la pantera, intentaba detenerla, sabía que iría corriendo a dar aviso.

Hordak se removió en su lugar cuando vio a los clones acercarse a él.

—Ten. Escóndelo. Cuando nosotros estemos allá, te enviaremos la señal.

La pantera mágica desapareció de los brazos de Kadroh y se fue por la ventana.

—Lo siento chicos, no pude retenerlo mucho tiempo. Es claro que en cualquier momento van a…

—Muy bien, se acabaron las visitas. —Adora entró corriendo a la habitación con el rostro encendido.

La mauske herramienta misteriosa ya estaba guardada, debajo de los cojines de los hermanos. Los clones se pusieron de pie.

—Cielos, ¿tan pronto?

—Vamos, vamos, ya pasa de la medianoche. —Kadroh le guiñó el ojo a Hordak quien no se movió de su sitio. Sus hermanos lo despidieron con "Buenas noches" y salieron por la puerta en ruidosa despedida.

Regresó la vista a la habitación, estaba desordenada. Había libros regados, un poco de pastel embarrado, los cojines chuecos, pero también había una sensación de paz y confianza. Ellos ya no eran clones, eran sus hermanos. Que sensación tan incómoda, se instalaba en su pecho como si una mano aplacase una ira contenida que había ido desapareciendo.

De pronto hizo un respingo cuando vio que Adora no había salido de la habitación. Se quedó quieto, los ojos azules de ella lo miraron de arriba abajo. En eso, se acercó con paso seguro.

—Tu juicio acabó.

Parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Serás perdonado por la realeza y la alianza de las princesas.

Hordak negó con la cabeza.

—Escucha Adora, necesito que te expliques.

La mencionada guardó silencio un momento.

—Ponte de pie. — Le ordenó. El hombre no alcanzó a comprender pero se sentía tan de buen humor que no quiso arruinar nada. Dejó la taza de té en su sitio y se incorporó. En ese mismo instante, entraron tres guardias que escoltaron a la reina Glimmer y al rey Micah.

Guardó silencio. Teniendo cuidado de que su pie cubriera el artefacto sin destruirlo. La reina dio unos pasos, el cuarto se iluminó de pronto gracias a su magia. Volutas de luz flotaban alrededor, el aire limpio entró por sus pulmones y lo reconfortó. Los cristales que adornaban el interior del lugar comenzaron a emitir un pequeño sonido no molesto.

Hordak miró al gobernante con su báculo en mano, sus cabellos rosas perfectamente acomodados y una mirada seria.

—Arrodíllate. —Se le ordenó. El peli azul, con lentitud y todavía confundido hizo lo que se le ordenó. Ahora, era tan fácil seguir órdenes. ¿Por qué? No tenía interés en descubrirlo.

—Lord Hordak. Dictador de la zona del terror, que asoló la tierra de Etheria por largos años, has sido puesto en juicio desde el día en pisaste Luna brillante. Tus únicas defensas fueron tus actos que estas cuatro paredes y She –Ra fueron testigos. Se buscó en ti la menor cantidad de arrepentimiento, de conmoción por tus actos pasados, desprecio por lo que Hordiano Primero nos hizo incluyéndote.

Con cada palabra ruda, él sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

—Y has salido airoso de todas tus pruebas.

Hordak entonces levantó la cabeza de manera rápida y miró a la reina. En el rostro de ella se notaba la inocencia de la edad pero una seria y recia sabiduría que muy joven tuvo que optar.

—Has demostrado la noble acción de mirar sobre tus actos, aceptado la ayuda de la princesa de Plumeria, de contener tus fuerzas destructivas y transformarlas en sentimientos de noble ayuda.

Micah observaba orgulloso a su hija.

—La princesa Scorpia ha tomado posesión de su reino de nuevo, ¿tienes alguna objeción en contra?

—Ninguna, reina. Entonces…

—Entonces… Está decidido, ahora solo queda tu absolución con una condición.

Los hermanos se encontraban ya lejos de Luna brillante y pronto llegarían a Plumeria. La nave que los transportaba se movía silenciosamente por encima de los bosques susurrantes. El cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas y los animales nocturnos caminaban con tranquilidad.

—¿Crees que alcance a aceptar su veredicto? — Preguntó Sirius a Kadroh quien tenía a Imp dormido en los brazos.

—Estoy seguro que sí, ahora solo queda ver si Entrapta podrá aceptarlo.

Se miraron entre ellos con un poco de preocupación.

—Deseo que ellos tengan un final feliz como los cuentos que nos lee Scorpia.

El veredicto fue dicho y él, con un rostro lleno de tristeza lo aceptó. Esa noche, no hubo una celda mágica. Ahora era libre de moverse por la habitación. Encontró un buen refugio en la ventana y se sentó a observar las estrellas.

Un mundo lleno de posibilidades.

De pronto un sonido peculiar le llamó la atención. Movió los cojines que sus hermanos habían ocupado y vio el pad de comunicación titilando. Una luz verde indicaba que intentaban hacer contacto con él, en eso apareció la leyenda "Reproducir". Ah, una grabación, es mejor que nada.

Presionó la pantalla. En eso, la imagen se abrió. Era una amplia tienda de campaña. Había una colchoneta a medio hacer con las sábanas revueltas, una almohada de color verde. Herramientas y tornillos arrojados alrededor. Enseguida se abrió la tela y pudo ver entrar a alguien.

Casi ahoga un grito de emoción.

Allí estaba. Se quitó su máscara de trabajo y enseguida de entre sus ropas sacó con ayuda de su cabello una pequeña grabadora.

—Bitácora día 188, los Hordianos han aprendido a cocinar. Aún les falta un poco de cocción sus platillos pero son altamente ricos en vitaminas y proteínas.

Se quitó las botas de trabajo y se acostó en la colchoneta. Se quedó boca arriba mientras continuaba hablando, sus cabellos se movían tomando nota a lápiz, moviendo algunas herramientas y guardándolas en su lugar.

—Estoy esperando el día en que logren cocinar comida pequeña. Ese será el punto álgido de mi investigación.

Hordak la miraba con atención, no prestaba atención al hecho de que sus orejas se habían replegado y sus ojos seguían con cautela la figura femenina.

—Veo que ha estado bien, no parece estar excediéndose de trabajo. —Se dijo Hordak.

La grabación continuaba. En eso, ella miraba a su alrededor buscando aparentemente algo.

—Seguro que ha perdido de nuevo el destornillador de seis caras. Como es su herramienta predilecta olvida ponerlo en un solo lugar.

La chica se removió en su lugar. En eso, fijó su vista hacia donde estaba él. Hordak sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Que grabación tan precisa, pareciera que me está mirando.

Se acercó.

—¿Hordak?

El hombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No era una grabación. Sus labios se congelaron, la princesa tomó en sus manos el dispositivo. La mujer movió un par de cosas del pad y la imagen parecía distorsionarse.

—¡Entrapta! —La llamó de repente con el miedo de perder la visión de la princesa.

—¡Sabía que eras tú! —Respondió en voz chillona cuando la imagen se reestableció.

—Vega, Kadroh, Sirius, Hagar me dieron este pad yo no sabía…

—¡Yo se los di! Les dije que te lo dieran de contrabando. Sin embargo, como no me dijeron nada hace unos momentos que llegaron, creí que no habían podido hacértelo llegar.

Su corazón comenzó a saltar. Mal momento para que el té de Lindel se acabase.

—¡Oh por las estrellas! Tenía tantas ganas de verte Hordak.

Se rio nerviosamente.

—Y yo a ti.

Se contemplaron a través del dispositivo.

—Tu cabello.

Pasó una garra por sus mechones azules.

—Sí, ha vuelto a la normalidad. También mis ojos.

—Fascinante.

"Fascinante" su voz sonaba tan hipnotizante como siempre.

—¿Cómo has

—¿Qué tal…

Entrapta soltó una risita tonta cuando sus voces chocaron.

—Primero tú.

—Quería saber cómo has estado, ¿te has sentido bien? Nadie me ha podido decir nada de ti. No sé si te han tratado bien, si estás pasando frío, pronto comenzará el invierno.

—Estoy de maravilla, no tienes que preocuparte.

La princesa sonrió.

—Menos mal, no he podido dejar de pensar en todas las adecuaciones a tu armadura, pensando en mil y un mejoras.

—La medicina de Perfuma tal vez no pueda corregir errores genéticos pero nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin mi armadura y sin tener una recaída.

Los cabellos de la muchacha se crisparon.

—Ah… Comprendo. Ahora solo aceptas la medicina tradicional de ella. ¿Cierto?

Su tono de voz era sarcástico pero también denotaba molestia. Hordak arqueó una ceja.

—¿Celosa, princesa?

Eso solo la hizo molestar más.

—¡¿YO?! ¡¿CON EL CEREBRO QUE TENGO!? Para que te lo sepas, tengo un ejército idéntico a ti que se muere porque yo los analice y experimente con ellos.

Guardó silencio.

—¿… de verdad te gusta más cómo te trata ella? —Hizo un puchero con la boca. Hordak soltó una carcajada como hace mucho no hacía.

—Princesa estoy hablando contigo de modo ilegal, poniendo en riesgo mi estancia aquí. ¿En verdad crees que me gusta más ella?

Entrapta se sonrojó

—No, supongo que no.

Se quedaron callados, ligeramente extasiados de solo verse.

—¿Estabas por irte a dormir? —preguntó él intentando retomar alguna conversación.

—Estaba, aunque la verdad es que ya se me ha ido el sueño…

Sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Tú ya quieres dormir?

—No… Estoy bien, no tengo nada de sueño.

—Eso es perfecto. —Susurró ella.

—Lo es…

La noche era joven y ese pad tenía suficiente energía.


	5. Chapter 5

—¿Entrapta? —La luz solar entró de lleno en su rostro. Se removió en su colchoneta y se abrigó con la frazada.

—Primera vez que te quedas dormida, ¿qué sucede? ¿te sientes mal? —Preguntó Bow. La tienda de él se encontraba justo a un lado, tenía una camisola blanca, su armadura ahora reposaba en un cofre durante el tiempo de paz.

—No, estoy bien. Solo… cinco minutos más.

Se salió de sus manos el pad de comunicación. Bow lo tomó, parecía estar aún encendido, pero al mínimo de batería.

"Enlace terminado. Duración 6 horas y 28 minutos."

Bow arqueó la ceja, miró de reojo que la princesa de Dryl siguiera cubierta por la frazada, investigó un momento más el pad y vio la opción: "Reproducción corta. Batería insuficiente, se mostrarán los últimos 60 segundos de la comunicación enlazada por última vez"

Los ojos casi se le salen de la impresión, tuvo que cubrir su boca para evitar emitir un grito.

"Entrapta, tus ojos se cierran."

"Los tuyos también"

"Necesitamos descansar"

"No quiero, dime más cosas en idiomas y lenguas de otros planetas. Quiero seguir escuchándote"

"… *carraspeo de voz*… vamos, ve a dormir, buscaré la manera de volver a contactarte"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches"

"…"

"¿Entrapta?"

"¿Hm?"

"...Ya'aburnee"

"¿Qué significa?"

"… te dejaré con la duda, descansa."

Fin de la comunicación.

Entrapta se removió en su sitio y salió de su escondite tallándose los ojos. Bow escondió el pad tras él.

—Te dejaré para que puedas arreglarte, tenemos un mensaje importante de luna brillante.

Salió a toda velocidad. Tendría que haber dado aviso sobre lo que había visto. Se suponía que no debían verse por ningún motivo. No antes de lo que se estaba preparando. Bow contempló el cielo, aún de día se podían ver las estrellas, muy difuminadas. Suspiró.

Usted está a punto de eliminar la última grabación de este canal. De hacerlo, su eliminación será definitiva ¿desea continuar?

…

…

Continuar.

—Nadie sabe, nadie supo. —Murmuró y se alejó.

Tras una mañana difícil de comenzar y una tarde llena de trabajos, los clones se aglomeraron mientras comían bajo la sombra de los árboles. Descansaban con pañuelos alrededor de sus cuellos para poder secarse el sudor.

—Creo que el proyecto de reconstrucción está yendo viento en popa.

—Ni que lo digas.

Continuaban con un constante ruido en el ambiente. Entrapta se levantó.

—Muchas gracias Entrapta. —Respondió un clon que movía su brazo revisando su función.

—Recuerda cargar contigo el bloqueador de rayos UV y no trabajen sin sus protecciones.

Asintió y sonrió.

En eso llegó otro clon.

—Princesa, la están buscando en el punto de reunión. La princesa Mermista incluso está presente.

Agradeció la nota y se despidió de los que comían con calma. Se dirigió ayudándose de su cabello prensil. Los pies le dolían, a causa del poco sueño que pudo conciliar, se abrió paso y tras varios minutos llegó al punto de reunión. Se encontró con Bow, Scorpia, Frosta y Mermista quien estaba regañando a Sea Hawk por alguna tontería que seguro había comenzado a hacer.

—Ah finalmente llegas. —Agradeció Bow.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya llegaron los suministros para la torre de control? Los chicos están entusiasmado de poder comunicarse con sus hermanos que ahora están en Erelandia. ¡Hola Mermista! ¿Cómo les va al equipo de Alfa Centauri? ¿No han tenido problemas de salud?

La princesa sirenesca la miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Ellos están bien, demasiado bien, en cuanto llega la noche se la pasan en la playa. ¿Es que acaso no duermen?

Entrapta rió por lo bajo.

—No, sus cuerpos encuentran mejores condiciones durante la noche, es por eso que parece que tienen tanta energía. Por favor diles de mi parte que no se sobre esfuercen y que duerman.

—Lo haré, ahora presta atención. —Finalizó la princesa.

Scorpia que no paraba de removerse en su sitio, dijo en un grito de alegría:

—¡Una fiesta!

A Frosta se le iluminó la infantil cara y se arrojó a las tenazas de la mujer escorpión.

—¡Amo las fiestas! —Gritó la pequeña.

Bow intentó calmarlas.

—¡Alto, yo era el encargado de dar la noticia! ¿podrían dejarme hacer mi trabajo?

Scorpia se disculpó mientras Mermista rodaba los ojos. Bow se acercó con mayor intención a Entrapta.

—Glimmer dará una fiesta.

Nuevamente saltaron los gritos de felicidad.

—¡CHICAS!

—Perdón.

—Como decía, una fiesta para introducir a los clones dentro de la pertenencia de Ethernia, se encontrarán todas las princesas para darles su reconocimiento como parte de los habitantes de este planeta. Es en realidad un protocolo, pero queremos que no solo sea una formalidad. Así que dentro de una semana luna brillante será la sede para firmar el pacto de paz. Después de poco más de seis meses que acabó la guerra, se les ofrecerá asilo voluntario a todos ellos, podrán decidir en qué reino radicar. Escogerán un sitio y deberán permanecer obligatoriamente un año, después de este si quieren emigrar pueden hacerlo, pero es para crear en ellos la intención de que conformen dentro de nuestra sociedad.

Los ojos de Entrapta brillaron como tan comúnmente sucedía.

—¡UN EXPERIMENTO SOCIAL! ¡OH POR LAS ESTRELLAS, HACE TANTO QUE NO ACUDÍA A UNO! ¡Tengo que llevar mi grabadora bien cargada para que pueda guardar todas las notas!

Las princesas e incluso Sea Hawk se llevaron la mano a la frente. Esta princesa de Dryl podía ser un genio para las ciencias pero, le fallaba el sentido común. Sea Hawk se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Mi princesa alocada, no queremos que vayas en calidad de protectora de los hermanos, tienes que ir para darles la bienvenida incluso a tu reino y bueno… También tienes que ir para tocar las puertas del corazón.

Hizo una pose ridícula mientras mordía el tallo de una rosa frente a Entrapta. Pero ella solo sonreía.

—El corazón no tiene puertas, tiene ventrículos y aurículas. —Dijo con calma.

—No, no, Entrapta. Quiero decir que tienes que ir a conquistar lo que tanto deseas.

—La ciencia no se puede conquistar.

El marinero casi se arranca los bigotes de la frustración.

—¿Están seguros de que sigue interesada en el tipo malo? Parece recién salida de una lobotomía.

—¿Tu sabes lo que es una lobotomía? —Preguntó Mermista.

—Jeje… Una vez Entrapta mencionó la palabra y me pareció muy... científica.—Arqueó las cejas hacia la princesa del mar.

Scorpia se acercó.

—Entrapta, lo que ellos quieren decir es que queremos saber si tu deseas ir no solo por el hecho del evento formal, sino para que veas a Hordak.

Los cabellos púrpuras respingaron. La máscara de ella se inclinó para cubrir su rostro.

—¿Él estará ahí?

Su voz sonaba menos chillona de lo normal.

—Claro, es uno más de los cientos y cientos de hermanos que decidieron quedarse en el planeta debido a lo inútiles que eran.

Se levantó la careta de protección y con una amplia sonrisa asintió.

—¡Estaré allí!

Todos sonrieron entre sí.

—Bien, entonces tenemos que comenzar por prepararte.

—¿Prepararme? — preguntó Entrapta.

—No pensarás ir con tu overol de trabajo y sin una selecta línea de etiquetas ¿o sí?—Preguntó Frosta.

No respondió. El que calla otorga.

—Bien, tenemos a alguien que después de reformarse ha logrado establecerse en las Salinas bajo supervisión mía. —Aclaró Mermista, detrás de ella apareció un reptiliano ser, de cabello rubio que solo cubría la parte central de su cabeza, meneaba su cola con afán y una sonrisa larga en su rostro.

—Finalmente nos conocemos, princesa Entrapta.—Se inclinó.

—Mi nombre es Double Trouble. —Añadió.

La pelimorada lo miró de arriba abajo y saludó efusivamente.

—Vaya que eres distinta de cómo te imaginaba.

—¿Ya me conocías?

El andrógino sonrió de lado.

—Digamos que conocía de ti mediante un tercero.

Entrapta no parecía comprender.

—Bien, cariño, tenemos trabajo qué hacer. Así que, ¡adiós!

Pasó su brazo tras el cuello de ella y la arrastró lejos mientras movía su mano despidiéndose de los demás.

—¿Estará bien si lo dejamos solo con ella? —Preguntó Scorpia.

—Relájate, parece muy interesado en el campo del diseño de imagen, además, quiso hacerlo a gratis y eso es muy raro en él.—Replicó Mermista.

¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Cómo te ves en 10 años? ¿Qué sueles usar para tu cabello? ¿Qué piensas de la liberación de Etheria?

La fluctuación de preguntas y estilos no parecían distraer a Entrapta quien simplemente respondía mientras el andrógino se miraba las uñas, mirándola con suma curiosidad.

Conversó con ella y obtuvo detalles jugosos de su pasantía en la Horda antes del fin de la guerra.

—¿Este Hordak que me cuentas… cómo es él? No tengo el gusto de conocerlo.

Mentía por supuesto.

La chica risueña abrió sus labios para dar una extensa descripción.

—Es bastante alto, tiene cabello azul y los ojos rojos aunque cuando pasó por la reprogramación de primero regresó con el cabello blanco y los ojos verdes, su piel es blanca con cicatrices azules en su pecho y espalda. Suele gritar mucho y molestarse cuando no le salen las cosas como quisiera.

Double se acercó a ella.

—¿Cicatrices? ¿Y las tiene en su pecho y espalda? Vaya princesa, sí que me sorprendes, cualquiera diría que les llevas ventaja a las demás.

Entrapta podía ser distraída pero no era tonta. Se coloreó desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

—¿Eh? No, no me malinterpretes. Y-yo esa vez, él se desmayó y casualmente estaba ahí viéndolo, bueno más bien espiándolo.

El andrógino ensanchó la sonrisa. Con cada palabra, la princesa se embarraba más en la imagen de voyerista pervertida. Optó por mantener la boca cerrada.

—¿Por qué me preguntas todas estas cosas?

—Conocerte hará que pueda ayudarte a escoger un atuendo adecuado y enseñarte las reglas básicas de etiqueta.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que vaya con la ropa que habitualmente uso?

Su cabello se tomó del cuello de su ropa de trabajo.

—Es una ceremonia, no una convención de mecánicos.

Hizo un puchero.

—Pero, "la moda lo que te acomoda" ¿no?

—Quien haya dicho eso, se quedó en el pasado viendo "Betty la fea"

—¿A quién?

—No importa.

La tomó de los hombros.

—Debes ir presentable, con una idea de lo que vas a hacer allá. No solo se trata de firmar un papel que diga que aceptar a los hermanos, se trata de poder entrar en ese sitio como una figura de autoridad, de poder. ¡Tú, Entrapta! ¡Tienes poder suficiente para poder acoger a quien quieras en tu reino! Tienes que mostrar todo eso.

—¿Y no puedo hacerlo desde mi overol y botas?

—No, ya basta.

Agachó la cabeza.

—Te buscaremos algo para la ocasión y que no te sea incómodo. Me gusta tu complexión, es pequeña y tienes lindas curvas. Debemos optar por algo elegante que remarque tu belleza y no caiga en lo vulgar.

—Me gusta mostrar mis hombros.

Double trouble encaró una ceja. No parecía comprender la dimensión de una buena imagen. Ignoró su comentario.

—Tienes un largo cabello ¿cuánto mide?

Estiró su bicolor mano y uno de los mechones le dio un leve golpecito dando a entender que no deseaba ser manipulado. Entrapta abrazó sus largas coletas.

—Cerca de dos metros y medio, aunque es elástico. —Respondió.

—Fabuloso, tengo un montón de ideas para peinarlo.

Los ojos carmesí se abrieron en sorpresa.

—¿Por qué están tan obsesionados en querer cambiar lo que soy por fuera?

Double Trouble se giró apenas terminó la oración, no comprendía. Estaba ahí para hacerle un favor y ella se ponía recia a no querer mostrar lo mejor de sí.

—Cariño, el amor entra por los ojos también. Si tu mayor atractivo es tu cerebro ¿no quieres adornar lo que alrededor de él hay?

—¿Para qué? Yo soy feliz así como luzco. No quiero ser obligada a ser alguien que no soy.

Los ojos amarillos la miraron de arriba abajo.

—¿No quieres ofrecer una versión hermosa de ti misma a Hordak?

Entrapta alzó los brazos cansada.

—¿¡Por qué todos están obsesionado con Hordak y conmigo!? ¿Acaso nos casamos o algo parecido?

El tono de voz agudo hizo un respingo en el joven rubio.

—Lo dices como si ustedes dos fueran un par de extraños. ¿No dices que sientes algo por él?

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa.

Se cruzó de brazos molesta. El andrógino solo la miró de soslayo con una mueca de desagrado.

—Tienes razón, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. Puedo entonces tacharte la lista, debería ir con la princesa de Plumeria, por lo que supe se volvió cercana al ex dictador, seguro que algo nace pronto entre ellos dos.

Entrapta quien había permanecido dándole la espalda se giró violentamente.

—¡Te equivocas! Perfuma actualmente secreta más oxitocina, endorfina, seritonina y dopamina con Scorpia que con cualquier otra persona. Lo sé porque hice una lectura de su cerebro hace un mes como parte de un experimento para los clones.

Double la miró con una ceja arqueada. Vaya que era una princesa nerd.

—El corazón cambia, cariño. Creí que había algo entre ustedes, después de todo… Él se mostró muy afectado cuando se enteró de tu estancia en la isla de las bestias. Pero, creo que se trata de algo unilateral. Pobrecillo, en ese momento se le veía tan contrariado y con justa razón, resulta ser que no es correspondido.

La princesa guardó silencio.

—Bueno, te dejo. Ahora que tienes resuelto lo del atuendo y demás, no me necesitas ni necesitas preocuparte. Nos vemos en la fiesta.

Salió de su vista. Comenzaba a perderse por entre los árboles.

—¡ESPERA!

Double ya tenía una sonrisa en el rostro antes de que lo llamase, se giró apenas un ápice solo para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Si?

Titubeó.

—Yo, todavía estoy aprendiendo a conciliar mis relaciones de amistad. La alianza de las princesas fue mi primera vez y… las lastimé. Estuve del lado de Hordak sintiéndome feliz de simplemente tener la libertad y tecnología para construir lo que fuese. Pero… supe que mis acciones tuvieron consecuencias nefastas.

El chico bostezó.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—…tengo miedo de lo que mis acciones puedan generar sino vuelvo a tener cuidado. Tú dijiste… que Hordak estaba afectado cuando supo de lo que Catra me hizo. ¿A qué te refieres? Él estaba… ¿triste?

Se movió hasta volver con ella.

—Sí, lo normal. Ya sabes, destruyó un montón de cosas, redujo media zona del terror a escombros con su cañón láser.

Los cabellos se enredaron entre sí.

—La verdad es que, no sé cómo definir nuestra relación ahora. Antes, solo éramos compañeros de laboratorio, confiábamos el uno en el otro aunque no tuviéramos que decir palabra alguna. Aunque admito que cuando me enteré que tendría que irse con Hordiano, pude prever que sentiría una parte de mi fuera de sí.

—¿Cómo un hueco?

—Exactamente. Ya no hay laboratorio, no hay portal que construir. ¿Qué somos ahora?

Bufó con una risa, se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Deberías estar preparando tu interrogatorio entonces para cuando lo veas. Así te quitas de dudas.

¿Prepararme?

—Toda acción científica debe probarse bajo rigurosos procesos previos. ¿En eso consistiría el tener que cambiar de vestuario?

El reptil que confundido la escuchaba con esas jergas científicas, solo atinó a asentir.

—De acuerdo. Entonces… lo haré. Prepararé el objeto de acción para que el objeto de estudio pueda ser sincero. De este modo, si los dos estamos acorde al entorno se sentirá más tranquilo y podrá decirme lo que piensa él sobre nuestra relación.

Se removió en el sitio donde estaba sentada. Double Trouble chocó las palmas con satisfacción. Era divertido picar heridas viejas.

—Comencemos con la manera en la que deberás presentarte.

Día uno: Conocer los lineamientos de su presentación.

Día dos: Etiqueta al caminar.

Día tres: Etiqueta al comer.

Día cuatro: Selección de vestido y zapatos.

Día cinco: Aprender a bailar.

Faltaban solo dos días para la fiesta. Los últimos cinco días y noche habían sido fatigantes para la princesa de la tecnología. Recién terminaba sus deberes y se cercioraba de la salud y estudio de los clones cuando ellos mismos le recordaban sus lecciones de la tarde.

—Entrapta, pronto estará aquí Double Trouble ¿no será necesario que regreses el punto de reunión? —Decía uno mientras le pasaba el destornillador. Pronto se ocupaba con un cautín y continuaba en la construcción de una alta torre.

Los clones habían sugerido que las comunicaciones instantáneas eran el futuro y que para agilizar ello debían asegurarse que en zonas estratégicas el planeta estuviese conectado. Pronto acabarían.

Kadroh al no recibir respuesta miró de cerca a la princesa.

—¿Entrapta? ¿Me has oído?

La susodicha ya ni siquiera giraba el destornillador, solo se había quedado con la careta puesta.

—Quisiera posponer todas esas lecciones. —Dijo en un puchero y se arrojaba a los brazos del clon quien la recibía con extrañeza, casi automáticamente le acarició el cabello.

—¿No te sientes cómoda?

Restregando su rostro en el pecho de él solo alcanzó a murmurar.

—Nunca me había sentido tan ansiosa antes de un experimento social.

Kadroh sonrió por lo bajo, la separó de él tomándola de los hombros.

—Todo saldrá de maravilla, nosotros estaremos ahí contigo. ¡Vas a ver lo divertido que será!

Sonreía y parecía que brillos salían de sus ojos. No quiso arruinar su estado de ánimo, así que ella asintió comprensiva, se levantó y se alejó. Las lecciones de baile estarían por comenzar. En el camino, sacó una pequeña pantalla del tamaño de su palma. Estaba conectada a su oído.

—Escaneo veloz.

Titiló un par de veces.

Ritmo cardíaco estable. Niveles de hidratación aceptables.

No parece haber problema alguno. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa incesante sensación de expectación? Una ansiedad que no la dejaba descansar. Durante las noches siguientes deseó poder contactar a Hordak, decirle que estaría presente en la ceremonia pero que quería pedirle un momento a solas para hablar.

Sin embargo, la comunicación nunca se pudo reestablecer de nuevo. Por más que intentara mandar una señal al pad que él tenía, éste jamás mostraba conectividad. ¿Se lo habrían decomisado? Esperaba no haberlo metido en problemas.

Ritmo cardíaco acelerado. Niveles de hidratación bajando.

—¿Qué demonios? —Decía mirando de nuevo el dispositivo.

—Seguro que es por todo el trabajo. No creo que sea por el evento. Sí, eso debe ser.

—¡Ah, justo a tiempo! —Escuchó decir a Bow, la recibió con un saludo.

En el conocido punto de reunión, donde las tiendas de campaña y demás asentamientos estaban se había abierto un gran espacio justo en medio de todo. Un sobrenivel que ahora prevalecía de color crema.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó la princesa tecnóloga.

—Una pista de baile improvisada. — Afirmó Scorpia con una sonrisa de lado a lado mientras hacía girar a Perfuma sobre sí misma. Bailaban.

—Muy bien chicas, ahora despejen, es el turno de mi pupila. —Exclamó Double Trouble mientras daba unos cuantos aplausos para llamar la atención. La chica de las tenazas tomó una vez más a Perfuma en el aire y salieron de la pista.

El reptil estiró su mano hasta Entrapta.

—Bien mi joven alumna. Esta será tu última lección, pero es de las más importantes. Así que te recomiendo que practiques lo que resta de los días antes de la fiesta.

Los ojos carmesí de la muchacha se llenaron de preocupación y emoción a la vez. Subió junto con su guía de baile.

—Seré tu guía por ahora, pero recuerda que debes estar atenta a todos. Cambiaremos de pareja una vez que domines los pasos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Bailaré con todo el mundo?

—Cariño, tal vez no con todo el mundo, pero debes estar lista para tener al menos tres parejas de baile distintas. Estatura, complexión y ritmo distintos. Así que presta atención.

El atardecer apenas se asomaba. Tras los primeros chasquidos de dedo y pequeñas pisadas, Double Trouble encontró su némesis con la chica de los cabellos púrpuras.

—Lo siento, es que me es difícil guiarme solo con mis pies.

—Queda estrictamente prohibido el uso de tu cabello en la pista de baile.

Las mejillas de ella se hincharon en molestia.

—¿Qué pasará si alguien te pisa un mechón? Además, recuerda tu vestido, no debes enseñarle a nadie lo que debajo hay, tienes que estar presentable.

La chica parecía desesperarse con facilidad cuando no se trataba de construir robots gigantes. Miraba constantemente al suelo y se perdía con regularidad. Con el paso de las horas y pocos descansos, logró poner en cinta su mente para poder afianzar los pasos de un baile sencillo.

—Ahora inténtalo con Bow.

La diferencia de estatura y complexión en verdad eran un tema caótico. Las manos de Entrapta se movían en el hombro del chico moreno y sentía una extraña picazón cuando la tomaban de la cintura. Practicó con Scorpia pero era difícil no pincharse con sus hombros protegidos por el exoesqueleto.

Perfuma era tan linda pero le susurraba las correcciones.

—¡No, ella debe aprenderlas, su pareja de baile no siempre le dirá qué hacer! —Exclamaba cansado el instructor.

—Entrapta, debes aprender los pasos y posturas correctas.

La volvió a tomar como pareja de baile, la guió, la reprendió cuando veía que miraba hacía los pies.

—¡Vista al frente!

Sus largos cabellos se crispaban cuando le tocaba dar una vuelta. Con torpeza libraba lo más básico, pero insuficiente para un evento de esa categoría.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas para poder aprender más rápido?

—Me dijiste que tenía todavía el resto de los días antes del evento.

—¡Si, pero para cuando llegues al final del último día solo habrás aprendido a no pisarle los pies a tu acompañante!

Se acongojó. Double intentó sonar más liviano, su temperamento fácilmente era sacado de casillas.

La tomó con delicadeza una vez más.

—Tienes que estrechar tu cuerpo con él, colocar tu mano en su hombro y permitirle que te tome de la cintura. Él solo mostrará balanceo y tú serás el movimiento. Eres la pluma del ave.

Sonaba una música ligera, lenta y sencilla.

—Yo no sé si pueda. Es tan extraño hacer esto.

—Tienes que acostúmbrarte.

—Tal veeeeez… Si tú le mostrarás su pareja ideal, seguro que se anima a aprender. —Sugirió Scorpia con una sonrisa ladina.

Double Trouble la miró de soslayo.

—No, si hago 'eso' ahora seguro que se le olvidan todas las lecciones solo para examinarme con sus extraños instrumentos.

Bow susurró a Perfuma quien no comprendía.

—Oh, lo que pasa que él no le ha mostrado sus poderes a Entrapta. Ya sabes, ¡CIENCIA! Se volvería loca.

Meditaron un momento. Era cierto, si él se mostraba como un metamorfoseador la atención de Entrapta se dirigiría a ello en vez de aprender. Aunque, sería un buen indicio para ponerla en forma.

—Hay que correr el riesgo.—Susurró Bow y junto con Perfuma y Scorpia le gritaron al guía de la princesa.

—Double Trouble. ¡Hazlo ahora!

—¿Hacer qué? — preguntó la chica del prensil cabello.

Double rodó los ojos cansados.

—Si esto sale mal, ustedes se encargarán de ella.—Dijo molesto.

Entrapta seguía sin comprender. En eso, Double la tomó en el aire.

—¿Lista para un truco de magia?

Sus manos la hicieron levantarse por encima de su cabeza. Mientras Entrapta estaba en el aire, el cuerpo de Double se oscureció. Sus ojos amarillos desaparecieron, su cabello se recortó y su altura se alargó.

¡Vaya sorpresa se llevó!

Tan solo unos centímetros separaban su rostro de los ojos rojos del clon tan conocido para ella. Los cabellos azules se movieron en el aire y la mano que la sujetaba de la cintura la hizo estrechar más la distancia.

—¿Qué tal?

Incluso era su voz.

Era él.

Totalmente. Con la armadura que ella misma le construyó, las facciones en su rostro viril de piedra.

Las piernas le flaquearon y cayó de rodillas.

—Entrapta ¿estás bien?

Cuando los demás se habían acercado pudieron ver el extraño color en su cara. Era totalmente roja y sus pupilas dilatadas miraban frente a ella la aparición que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver.

—Eres… ¿tú?

Double Trouble sonrió de medio lado. El gesto puesto en el rostro de Hordak hizo que la chica sintiera un escalofrío.

—No cariño, sigo siendo Double Trouble, pero me da gusto saber que mi representación te ha sorprendido a ese punto.

—¿Eres un cambia-formas?

El Hordak falso asintió.

—Fascinante. ¡Cuéntame más! ¿Cómo lo haces?

Todos bufaron cansados.

—Te lo contaré todo si primero aprendes a bailar conmigo. Será más fácil si practicas con tu pareja de baile ideal.

—Lo haré. ¡Si!

Una garra se estiró y la ayudó a incorporarse. Los ojos rojos de ella apenas se movían de él. Con dulzura, rodeó su cintura, tomó su mano y la colocó en su hombro.

—Aquí está bien. Tómame firmemente. ¿De acuerdo?

Su voz. Tal y como la recordaba. Siseante, embriagadora y directa.

Giraron sobre ellos, tomaron sus manos, entrelazaron sus dedos. La hizo girar y en todo momento su vista no se despegó de él.

Listo, finalmente había aprendido a bailar.

Después de largas prácticas, Entrapta flotaba en la pista de baile. Cuando la música acabó su rostro parecía lamentar el final de la ilusión. Double Trouble volvió a su forma original.

—Felicidades princesa, lo has hecho perfecto.—Dijo sonriente.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.—Se dio media vuelta.

Entrapta se apresuró a interceptar su camino.

—Ah, espera. Podrías… ¿Podrías volver a enseñarme a bailar… así? Me dejaría más tranquila.

El reptil sonrió de medio lado mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz con diversión.

—Por supuesto que no niñita, no se debe comer el postre antes de la merienda. Practica y prepárate. Tu pareja de baile seguramente estará tan nervioso como tú.

Se alejó, dejando a una azorada Entrapta que solo pudo ver el cielo estrellado, ya había anochecido y es que el tiempo había corrido a velocidad luz en los brazos ilusorios del clon que tanto anhelaba volver a ver.

Mientras tanto… Hordak, se miraba en un espejo. No había cambiado, sus orejas replegadas, su ceño fruncido, la línea recta de su boca.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Todavía puedes retractarte.

No hubo respuesta.

—Deberías estar con la reina Glimmer, tu hija.

—Tengo poco de volver a la civilización, este tipo de cosas aún me asustan. Ya no sé cómo organizar una fiesta.

La oscuridad de la habitación, sus ojos brillantes miraron las tantas lunas, las miles de estrellas y al sentirse observado por ellas, sintió vergüenza. Tomó el pad de comunicación. La batería había sido cargada, pero ahora estaba incomunicado.

Suspiró por lo bajo, lamentándose.


	6. Chapter 6

Finalmente… el día había llegado.

Antes del alba, los pajes se disponían a revisar que todo estuviera en orden. La decoración, la limpieza del hall de bienvenida, los hermosos cristales que colgaban, listos para iluminar durante todo el evento. La fuente funcionaba, el agua pura que corría.

Mesas dispuestas, esplendorosa comida, servilletas y utensilios.

Extensa decoración de hielo, patrocinada por Frosta. Delicias de postres por Mermista, músicos por parte de Perfuma, todas ellas habían colocado su mayor esfuerzo en aquella ceremonia. Después de todo, estaban por recibir formalmente la estancia permanente de una nueva raza, alienígena y con un cerebro que fue lavado varias veces peeeerooo… hay que ser diplomáticos.

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir y los ojos de la reina ya estaban abiertos, cepillaba su cabello una vez más y se aseguraba de que cada hebra estuviera en su sitio. Se acomodó el largo vestido, la tiara en su frente y los zapatos que aún no se ponía descansaban cerca.

Suspiró por lo bajo. Un par de manos en sus hombros la relajaron.

—¿Nerviosa?

Bow pegó su mejilla contra la de ella y le dio un tierno beso.

—Jamás lo creería de mí, pero sí. No me sentía así desde que fui nombrada reina. —Se tomó el pecho asegurándose de no sufrir una hiperventilación.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Glimmer miró por la ventana.

—Ahora todo es nuevo, todo horizonte ha cambiado desde que la guerra terminó. Esto es solo una formalidad que revestimos de colores para no sentirnos incómodas. Sé que la alianza de las princesas fue todo un reto construir. Una labor titánica el acabar con la horda. Ahora… Me siento tan extraña no sintiendo los ataques tan cerca de mí.

El arquero la escuchó con calma. La tomó entre sus brazos.

—Nacimos cuando la guerra ya había cobrado muchas vidas, pero continuamos vivos para verla terminar y poder cambiar. Dejar atrás la amargura para poder construir un mejor mañana no es tampoco sencillo.

Le tomó del mentón.

—Mi reina, yo estaré contigo. Fiel y honesto seguiré tus pasos y no estarás sola para enfrentarte a los recuerdos que tanto nos atañen.

Glimmer sonrió y alzándose un poco en las puntas de sus pies juntó sus labios con los de él. Recibiendo dulzura y amor en cada centímetro.

—Ejem…

Se separaron con una mueca de sorpresa. Catra aguardaba en el portal.

—Lo siento tórtolos, pero tenía que avisarles que los primeros invitados están llegando.

La reina palideció.

—Oh cielos, tengo que estar ahí para recibirlos a todos.

Tomó del brazo a Bow y salieron corriendo. Antes de desaparecer por el gran corredor Glimmer exclamó:

—Catra, por favor ve a cerciorarte que las demás princesas estén listas.

La felina sonrió de medio lado.

—Como ordenes, brillitos.

Giró sobre sí misma, ajustó su camisa roja, entalló sus pantalones negros y la capa blanca de medio hombro. Se dirigió a los siguientes cuartos, puerta a puerta las princesas salieron, se reunieron en las escaleras más altas y junto a una mesa de té con pequeños bocadillos esperaron. La formalidad era esperar a que el castillo de Luna Brillante estuviese lleno de todos los invitados, después la reina haría formalmente la presentación de los reinos con sus regentes. Lo demás sería blablablá.

Mermista se acomodó el cabello por enésima vez.

—Glimmer fue una dulzura por dejarnos quedarnos aquí el último día ¿no lo creen chicas? —Comentaba Perfuma mientras se acomodaba en un sillón cercano y se acomodaba la falda con enaguas floreadas.

—Fue muy inteligente de su parte, no podríamos habernos arreglado y llegar temprano si lo hiciéramos desde nuestros reinos. —Aclaró Netossa mientras acomodaba el moño de la cintura en el vestido de su esposa.

—Gracias cariño. —Respondió Spinnnerella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo toman para vestirse? —Preguntó Adora con inocente mirada.

Frosta era la única que no se sentía agobiada y simplemente se paseaba por los pasillos aledaños, su vestido corto y su capa seguían cubriendo la creciente figura femenina de la todavía niña.

—Alrededor de dos horas si bien nos va. —Inquirió Scorpia, revisaba que su maquillaje estuviese colocado y su hombro no se atorase con el único tirante de su vestido negro.

—¿Qué tal tu Adora? —Preguntó Perfuma.

—Bueno, yo solo alzó la espada y digo: "Por el honor de Greyskull" y listo, vestida, peinada y arreglada.

Recibió un silencio incómodo y la mirada fulminante de las demás mujeres.

—Ups. —Murmuró la rubia para sí.

—Miren, están llegando los clones. —Susurró Frosta quien casi colgaba de las orillas de las escaleras.

Las princesas se asomaron con discreción, pudieron ver las largas filas de los hermanos llegando. Vestían túnicas blancas, sus piernas libres se movían en entalladas botas plateadas y ondeaban con orgullo una capa semi transparente. El escudo de Luna Brillante los acompañaba en el pecho. Solo podrían ser diferenciados por la combinación de colores en cabellos y ojos.

—Kadroh los está guiando. — Murmuró Adora quien pudo ver al único hermano que conservaba su cabello blanco y sus ojos verde neón.

—¿Dónde está Entrapta? —Preguntó Perfuma.

Las princesas se miraron unas a otras. Era cierto, la princesa tecnóloga no estaba entre ellas.

—Iré a revisar si está bien. Catra debía reunirnos aquí.

—Date prisa Adora, la ceremonia está comenzando. —Agregó Mermista.

El sonido leve del golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó como herida por el rayo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—Debe ser Adora, vamos Entrapta, tienes que salir. —Refunfuñó Catra mientras abría la puerta. La rubia entró.

—¿Está todo… bien?

La última parte de su pregunta se fue desmoronando mientras dirigía su vista a la princesa en medio de la habitación. Se levantó con suavidad, la tela de sus prendas apenas era un ligero murmullo.

—¿E-e-e-entrapta?—Balbuceó la poderosa She-Ra.

La chica asintió con un dejo de rubor.

—Wow, discúlpame, es que… casi no te reconozco.—Pasó su mano tras la nuca y le miraba con ahínco. Catra movió sus orejas un poco irritada de la animosidad con la que su novia halagaba a otra chica. Cuando Adora notó esto carraspeó.

—Entrapta, la ceremonia ha comenzado. Ven con nosotras.

Dio unos pasos y parecía que flotaba. Catra le ofreció el brazo.

—Vamos princesa, el gran baile y la gente nos espera.

Salieron juntas.

—Tu puedes hacerlo, sé que piensas que puede ser difícil convivir pero, nos tienes a nosotras para acompañarte.—Murmuraba Adora. El silencio del corredor le hizo entender que estaban en el recibimiento de la reina.

Alzó su cuello y la mirada carmesí. Recordó las palabras de Double Trouble, nada de mirar al piso y mantener el cabello bien quieto. Esperaba que el fijador colocado no fuese demasiado complicado de quitar.

Desde las altas escaleras desde donde una cortina semitransparente las separada las princesas la recibieron con una gran ovación silenciosa. Entrapta sonrió por lo bajo y continuó sonrojándose. La animaron a que mirara desde las alturas.

Los habitantes de Etheria aguardaban las palabras de la reina. En la parte principal, rodeado por la comunidad estaban los hermanos, callados y serios. La chica de cabellos púrpuras trató de afilar la mirada y buscar entre ellos a un espécimen específico.

¿Dónde estaba? Había varios pares de cabellos azules pero no eran ese tono particular de azul.

Sintió como una mano la jalaba con suavidad.

—Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos cuando nos llamen. —Dijo Perfuma y la encaminó a bajar las escaleras.

En medio del gran salón y de la impaciencia de todos, se abrió una amplia cortina azul, un brillo inundó el ambiente y las farolas con sus cristales se encendieron. Una sorpresa estaba presente en todos. Justo en medio, como una flor que recibe la mañana un tintineo llamó la atención. El cabello rosado y lila se movían en sintonía y un cetro sagrado se abría paso.

Todos se inclinaron cuando apareció la reina Glimmer. Los guardias a su lado hicieron lo mismo y permanecieron en escolta. Bow miraba la escena justo a un lado de su reina. Aguardó un momento y alzó su báculo para solicitar atención. Todos los ojos se posaron en ella y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

De pronto pudo percibir el apretón de su pareja a lado. Lo miró de soslayo. Bow le sonreía, solo eso necesitaba para continuar. Glimmer tomó aire.

—¡Amados habitantes de Etheria!

Su voz repicó en todo el lugar, serena pero firme.

—Estamos aquí reunidos por una ocasión especial que a cada ser vivo de este planeta le concierne.

Hacía pausas para asegurarse que el eco de su voz no distorsionara su mensaje.

—Estamos los que abrazamos la idea de la paz, cuando habíamos sido ajetreados por la funesta época de guerra… Tenemos la mirada fija, en una reina que ha perdido tanto como ustedes y sus heridas tardarán en sanar tras muchos años…

Muchos miraron con tristeza.

—Pero también… Nos reunimos el día de hoy, porque damos paso a la oportunidad de crecer… De volver a ser felices… De vivir en paz… Querida Ethernia. Hoy vengo hasta aquí… Como la reina Glimmer de Luna Brillante… Para dar pie a un hecho histórico jamás visto…

Dirigió su mirada a los clones que la miraban con una sonrisa y especial atención.

—Somos una raza pacífica… Que no quiere decir que no tengamos el coraje de levantarnos en armas… Pero ante todo… Respetamos la vida… Es por ello… Que hoy…

Tomó aire.

—Queremos dar un paso en nuestra evolución… Porque somos más de lo que la guerra nos dejó… Ahora, recibimos con los brazos abiertos a aquellos que también fueron víctimas de la tiranía… Que con temor pusieron su planta sobre nuestras tierras… Y merecen una vida y trato digno como nosotros lo merecemos…

Algunas lágrimas parecían correr.

El báculo se alzó en el aire mientras brillaba.

—En esta ocasión… Me dispongo a formalizar la identidad etheriana a todos los clones rescatados por la villanía de Hordiano Primero…

Los mencionados suspiraron aliviados, algunos incluso sollozaron.

—El funesto destino no acaecerá de nuevo mis tierras… Si alguien aquí presente iniciara un nuevo movimiento bélico… No seré yo.

Hubo un aplauso ensordecedor. Glimmer sonrió, el temor y el nerviosismo iban desapareciendo.

—¡YO… GLIMMER, REINA DE LUNA BRILLANTE… CONCEDO A LOS HERMANOS HORDIANOS LA ESTADÍA PERMANENTE EN ETHERIA… DEJANDO A SU ELECCIÓN CUALQUIER TIERRA PARA QUE PROLIFEREN… PARA QUE VIVAN Y MUERAN EN TOTAL COMPAÑÍA DE LA RAZA QUE LOS ACEPTA…!

De nuevo un gran aplauso, gritos de júbilo y silbidos de emoción inundaron los rincones del castillo.

—Ay no, se me correrá el maquillaje . —Decía Perfuma entre risas mientras se secaba las lágrimas, Scorpia le pasó un pañuelo.

Glimmer se acercó a la larga mesa donde había largo pergamino dorado. En él, se relataba el inicio, desarrollo y fin de la guerra. Al final… Una proclamación de lo que acaba de recitar.

—Bienvenidos a Luna Brillante chicos.—Susurró Glimmer.

Kadroh pasó al frente, había sido seleccionado como representante de sus hermanos. Tomó la pluma de preciosos colores y puso el símbolo de una estrella.

—Mis hermanos y yo, agradecemos tal generosidad. Esperamos nuestra unión siempre esté en pacíficas condiciones.—Recitó con un dejo de sollozo.

El clon le devolvió la pluma y Glimmer firmó el documento, acreditando así lo dicho. La tinta se estaba secando mientras ella volvía al pódium.

—Ahora… Haremos acto de presencia de las princesas regentes de los reinos de Etheria… Ellas darán la bienvenida a sus reinos de la misma manera quedando así… A testigo de ustedes… Nuestra alianza.

Bow tomó su sitio mientras Glimmer esperaba a su lado. El arquero, que era mirado con orgullo por sus padres desde la multitud sacó un pergamino blanco, la multitud acalló.

—¡La princesa Perfuma… del reino Plumeria!

Se alzó en coro los aplausos y reverencias. Una sonora ovación musical se escuchó mientras la princesa de preciosas flores bajaba los últimos escalones. Sea Hawk escogido como mozo la tomó del brazo y la dirigió hasta el pergamino.

—¡Bienvenidos a Plumeria! Vengan y salgan con seguridad. Dejen un poco de su felicidad y lleven en su pecho el aroma de mi hospitalidad.—Declaró.

Los clones, tan habituados a su voz, a su amor y terapias la miraron con dulzura.

—¡Viva perfuma!

—¡VIVA! —Gritaron todos los hermanos.

La rubia sonrió sonrojada y firmó el documento. Una vez hecho esto, tomó su sitio a un lado de Glimmer.

—¡La princesa Mermista… del reino de las Salinas!

Sea Hawk no tardó ni dos segundos en tomarla del brazo.

—Compórtate. —Le regañó.

—Yo siempre lo hago, querida. —Le sonrió ladinamente.

Delante de ellos declaró:

—Mis majestuosas aguas saladas nunca mermaran la gratitud que tiene mi pueblo por lo que hicieron con nosotros. Reconstruyeron un hogar y alentaron a vivir la vida. De ahora en adelante, quien guste vivir en mi reino, siempre tendrá un lugar especial junto a mí trono.

Firmó y se colocó a un lado de Perfuma.

—¡La princesa Frosta… del reino de las nieves!

La pequeña no alcanzaba el brazo del mozo marinero pero se sintió satisfecha con recibir su reverencia.

Los hermanos la miraron y algunos con risas atoradas recordaban las guerras de nieve que habían tenido. El rostro serio de la princesa no menguó su animosidad.

—El frío de mi reino no evita que yo los pueda recibir cálidamente en mi hogar. Para quienes decidan vivir conmigo, tengan en mente que siempre tendrán una cena caliente y una divertida guerra de bolas de nieve.

—¡Bolas de nieve! —Gritaron algunos y las voces seguían subiendo.

Se colocó feliz a lado de Mermista.

—¡La princesa Netossa y la princesa Spinnerella… de los acantilados límites de Etheria!

Tomadas del brazo bajaron los últimos escalones. Llegaron ante los hermanos.

—Nuestro reino tiene sus puertas abiertas a quienes desean vivir al extremo y siempre al límite de la acción. Vengan a los acantilados, el golpe del aire en sus rostros los acompañará siempre y el vivir en paz dará la sensación de volar.

Una firma más al documento y una gran clamo de felicidad. Glimmer las felicitó con señas de aprobación.

—¡La princesa Scorpia… de la zona del terror!

Por poco tropieza a causa de los nervios pero el marinero la tomó con gentileza. Seguía riendo de manera ruidosa y saludaba a los hermanos en medio de la multitud.

—Se ven increíbles chicos.

Los hombres altos e iguales la recibieron con aplausos.

—Me halagan, ya basta.

Carraspeó un poco.

—Bueno… eh… La verdad es que no tenía nada preparado. Ya saben, llevo apenas unos meses siendo princesa declarada.

Algunas risas se escucharon en la multitud.

—Pero, lo que si les puedo decir, es que amo dar abrazos. La alianza de princesas me demostró que la amistad es preocuparse, tomar lugar en la vida de otros y también saber decirles cuando están mal… No conozco mucho sobre ser princesa… Pero en mi reino, podrán sentirse tranquilos de que juntos iremos descubriendo lo que queremos ser.

—¡TRES HURRAS POR LA PRINCESA SCORPIA!

—¡HURRA! ¡HURRA! ¡HURRA!

Sus tenazas con ansiedad firmaron el pergamino. Corriendo ligeramente y en tacones llegó con sus aliadas.

Bow tomó aire esta vez.

—¡La princesa ENTRAPTA… del reino de Dryl!

Todos los hermanos habían abierto sus labios listos para un gran grito de emoción pero… solo salieron bocanadas de silencio.

Solo se escuchaba el repique de sus zapatos brillantes. Los ojos carmesí de ella contemplaron la escena. Silencio, nada más que silencio. Una permanente mirada de asombro sobre su silueta de pie en las escaleras.

—¿Lista, Entrapta? —Murmuró Sea Hawk reiterando su brazo. Ella lo tomó con cuidado y caminó hasta donde estaba el pergamino. Todo mundo seguía fundido en total silencio.

Bitácora de la fiesta 01: Cambiar (aunque sea temporalmente) siempre genera asombro y miedo.

Rogó a su mente poder guardar esa información para después, debía llenar su bitácora sin falta. Bajó la mirada y vio el documento, las firmas de sus amigas. Alzó la vista.

—Ah… Yo…

Silencio aún. Sintió que su garganta se secaba. Los conocía a todos y aun así se sentía ultrajada por la mirada de ellos. En aquellos escasos momentos incluso buscó entre el gentío la mirada seria de alguien… pero no estaba.

Kadroh ondeo la mano a manera de saludo.

—Tú puedes. —Murmuró.

Entrapta sonrió.

—Yo, conozco cada parte de sus cuerpos.

Ok, ese comienzo no parecía ser el mejor, los demás súbditos se miraron con extrañeza.

—Conozco, lo que cada uno tiene que decir y lo que desea vivir en este planeta. Sé… que todos ustedes buscan encajar. ¡Yo también! Y… sé que les gustará descubrir a mi lado, en mi reino, lo que este mundo les puede ofrecer en su estado más puro. La amistad es un duro reto que he aprendido a afrontar, pero si algo me tiene aquí de pie es el hecho de que no me voy a cansar de seguir intentando.

Sonrió anchamente antes de exclamar.

—¡BIENVENIDOS A DRYL!

La señal de júbilo estalló como una bomba. Las garras azules se alzaron y los ojos que se habían llenado de lágrimas ahora miraban con éxtasis a la mayor de las princesas dejar su marca en el pergamino.

Bow sonrió y también aplaudió cuando la princesa de cabellos morados se colocó a un lado de las demás que la recibieron con ovaciones. Tras un escaso momento de silencio se volvió a escuchar la voz del arquero.

—¡Y por último pero no menos importante! She-Ra… ¡princesa del poder!

La icónica luz dorada descendió por las escaleras. Sea Hawk se sentía ridículo ofreciendo su brazo a semejante mujer de dos metros así que simplemente se reverencio. Todos de hecho en la sala lo hicieron. Después de todo, ante ellos estaba la llave para que la guerra acabase. La libertadora de la magia del corazón de Etheria, la elegida un primer destino funesto pero con la fortaleza de un titán para cambiarlo.

She-Ra alzó la espada. Los clones no se movieron.

—¿¡Juran jamás levantar su mano en contra de esta tierra!? ¿¡Juran despreciar a aquél a quién sirvieron!? ¿¡Juran tomar el camino de la libertad, la paz y la luz?!

Un minúsculo silencio precedió al grito unísono.

—¡LO JURO!

Cientos de volutas de luz descendieron como copos de nieve y las luces de todas las hermosas arañas de cristal resplandecieron. Las princesas se reverenciaron ante los clones y con ese gesto se daba por finalizada las formalidades.

Ahora… todos ellos… eran etherianos.

Hubo abrazos, apretones de manos, sonrisas y llantos. Algunas lágrimas se secaron en hombros, otras con pañuelos. Las princesas se abrazaron entre ellas y agradecieron al día y a la vida lo que recién acaba de pasar.

—¡Que la fiesta continué! —Exclamó la reina Glimmer.

Los primeros acordes de una melodía comenzaron a sonar. Ellas descendieron desde el palco con los escalones de marfil y fueron recibidas mientras el conglomerado se mezclaba. Una nueva raza era bienvenida, y vista desde arriba se formaba una combinación de colores bajo la luz mágica.

Los clones se movieron y en pequeños grupos se acercaban a las princesas, las saludaban y ofrecían galantes comentarios. Algunos entablaron conversaciones con los demás súbditos.

—He leído la antología de todos sus trabajos, es ¡maravilloso! —Decía Hagar a los padres de Bow. La pareja parecía un poco nerviosa y sonreía.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, no puedo creer lo que ocurrió en la luna B612, lo que ese príncipe hizo con tal de salir de su tierra.

George y Lance se tomaron de las manos.

—¿E-en serio? Nadie había llegado hasta el tomo 15 donde contamos esa historia de los primeros.

Hagar asintió con velocidad.

Lance fue el primero en adelantarse.

—¿Te gustaría pasar una temporada con nosotros? Nos encantaría tener otro amante de la historia con nosotros.

Los ojos rojos de Hagar se abrieron como platos. No cabía en su felicidad. Poco a poco, los grupos de hermanos que tanto tiempo habían pasado juntos fueron separándose y encontrando entre la multitud oportunidades de establecer un nuevo hogar o simplemente hallar más oportunidades de descubrir cosas nuevas.

Entrapta miraba todo desde la lejanía, junto a un lado de la fuente de bebidas.

—¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿No te diviertes? —Preguntó Mermista.

—Es difícil, tengo tantos sujetos de experimentación y no tengo mi grabadora cerca. Ni siquiera puedo mover mi cabello, Double Trouble me puso demasiado fijador.

La sirena rio por lo bajo.

—Nunca cambias ¿eh? Todos ellos estarán bien.

—¿Te preocupan, no es así? —añadió She-Ra.

Entrapta asintió. Tantos meses de convivencia, experimentación y descubrimiento, se sentía como una madre que deja ir solos a sus pequeños.

—Seguirán en el planeta, solo los tendrás en diferentes distancias. —Explicó la rubia poderosa. En eso su transformación se deshizo. Adora tenía un largo vestido blanco y su cabello suelto que decoró con una tiara dorada.

—Ve a disfrutar la fiesta Entrapta, ellos lo están haciendo.

Mermista le dio una palmadita que la desequilibró, dio unos cuantos pasos y ahora estaba en medio de las cientos de voces a su alrededor. Alzó su mano hasta su cabeza, no había careta que protegiera su rostro. Se sentía vulnerable.

—¡Entrapta! —Alzó la vista. Kadroh llegaba y la tomó de las manos.

—¿Te sorprende que te pida quedarme contigo? Quiero seguir compartiendo mi vida con la primera persona en aceptarme cuando fui liberado.

La princesa se sonrojó.

—Eres bienvenido en Dryl, ¿cuántos más?

—En realidad somos bastantes. Alfa Centauri y Vega han contado cerca de 30 voluntarios, queremos continuar y ayudarte en tus investigaciones de los primeros. Me acabo de enterar que Hagar fue aceptado a quedarse con los padres del guerrero Bow, seguro que podremos hacer conexión con lo que él logre encontrar.

—¡Eso es magnífico! Las puertas de mi castillo están abiertas de par en par para ustedes.

Continuaron con la charla, sin embargo, a momentos la princesa giraba su cabeza y observaba el movimiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

—Kadroh, iremos por comida.

—Adelántense, enseguida estoy con ustedes. —Respondió risueño. Regresó la vista a su protectora. Notó como se ponía de puntitas y buscaba incesantemente alzando la cabeza. Kadroh sonrió tiernamente.

—¿Buscas a alguien?

La pregunta la trajo de vuelta a mirar al clon. Su rostro se coloreó. Kadroh dijo:

—Quisiera llevar a cabo un experimento…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Justo ahora?

Asintió.

—¿De qué se trata? Sabes que me gusta ayudarte.

No respondió enseguida. De manera automática se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Pulso acelerado, respiración entrecortada. —Recitaba.

El cristal morado en su pecho no pasó de largo para el hermano menor.

—Que preciosa joya llevas. —Dijo intentando distraer a la princesa de su nerviosismo.

Entrapta lo miró, era el cristal morado que había dado a Hordak mientras construía su armadura nueva. Kadroh sonrió mientras la observaba.

—Es muy acorde a lo que sientes en estos momentos ¿no es así?

Ella no parecía comprender.

—El cristal que llevas, tiene escritura de los primeros. Un poderoso mensaje.

Encaró una ceja.

—Lo conservo porque es un símbolo importante para mí, aunque creo que desentona un poco el lecho de que diga "LUNCH"

Los ojos verdes la miraron con una risa ahogada.

—Entrapta, ¿sigues pensando que esa escritura quiere decir 'lunch'?

La muchacha lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, ¿acaso sabes leer escritura de los primeros?

—No es difícil para mí aprender nuevos idiomas. Creo que tal vez sea en lo único en lo que puedo ser un ápice mejor que tú.

Entrapta se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Con qué sí, eh? Sabelotodo, pues bien, dime… si no dice lunch ¿entonces qué dice?

Una abertura, tal cual en las peleas de espada. El caballero armado buscaba en su oponente la abertura que le diera la victoria. En este caso Kadroh no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Se acercó a Entrapta y le susurró al oído.

—Dice "LUVD"… Quiere decir, amado.

Al momento mismo en el que los cabellos de su nuca se levantaron con el escalofrío pudo escuchar con sus oídos un acorde producido por un arpa, después violines y una celesta que creaba una atmósfera mágica.

—Como te decía nosotros también tenemos preparado un experimento, ahora eres tú el objeto de estudio.

La impresión del descubrimiento del verdadero significado del cristal la llevó a un momento ocurrido hace meses.

"¡Yo también te 'almuerzo'!"

Las mejillas se colorearon ante su absurda malinterpretación. No reaccionaba incluso cuando Kadroh tomó su mano. La pista de baile se abrió y las primeras parejas emprendían sus primeros pasos con brillosos vestidos. Con delicadeza, la pequeña mano de ella se sujetaba en la garra de él. Caminaba de manera autónoma, sin poder sentir bajo ella la firmeza del suelo.

—Te está esperando…

Su voz parecía provenir de un sueño lejano. La dejó continuar, Entrapta lo miró mientras proseguía con su caminar. Las joyas en su cuello titilaron en pequeños sonidos y su vestido parecía flotar. Ante ella los clones se aglomeraban y en sus rostros había una sonrisa de ternura y esperanza.

Existe un triste amor

en lo profundo de tus ojos.

Cual pálida joya

que se abre y se cierra.

Dentro de tus ojos

colocaré el cielo,

dentro de tus ojos.

Poco a poco, fueron abriéndole paso. Alejándose de su camino, las prístinas túnicas que se movieron como hojas de un árbol que muere antes del invierno. Los ojos de colores, los cabellos acomodados, los rostros serenos. Pasaban a su lado a una velocidad vertiginosa o al menos eso le parecía, hasta que de entre todos ellos se alzó una imagen de color negro. Un hombre de pie, que esperaba su presencia.

En un ceñido traje oscuro, tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Estiró su mano lentamente y teniendo cuidado con las garras tomó entre ellas la enguantada mano de la princesa. Su pecho se levantaba relajadamente y creando una sombra encima de ella sintió que sucumbiría ante majestuosa imagen. La mano aprisionada con ternura se movió y sin dejar de contemplarse caminaron juntos hasta el espacio que los danzantes habían dejado.

Existe un corazón tan lastimado,

latiendo rápidamente

en busca de nuevos sueños.

Un amor que debe ser duradero.

Dentro de tu corazón

colocaré la luna,

dentro de tu corazón.

Mientras el dolor se desvanece

todo ha perdido sentido para ti.

Desaparece la emoción

ya no hay diversión para ti.

Pero estaré allí para ti

Cuando el mundo se derrumbe.

Esta vez, ya no era una práctica. De frente no tenía una ilusión de Double Trouble, estaba segura. Parpadeó varias veces mientras suavemente sentía la mano de él encontrar su lugar en su cintura, mientras su brazo preparaba su mano para permitirle guiarla. Con delicadeza posó su mano en el antebrazo de él, era tan alto que no podía tomar su hombro.

Juraría que el mar se había colado a la fiesta. Que la sal se movía bajo sus pies. Ahora mismo, era mecida en una cortina de vapor y brillos. Su cuerpo, reaccionando al ritmo comenzó a moverse. No temió errar está vez.

Pintaré tus mañanas de oro.

Glorificaré las tardes de San Valentín

Y aunque fuimos un par de extraños

escogimos el mismo camino.

Entre las estrellas

dejaré mi amor,

entre las estrellas.

Mientras el dolor se desvanece

todo ha perdido sentido.

Desaparece la emoción,

ya no hay diversión.

Pero estaré allí para ti

Cuando el mundo se derrumbe.

La piel bajo el vestido donde él la tomaba parecía querer estallar en calor. Su mano electrificada estaba mientras con el guante sentía su piel fría.

—¿De verdad eres tú?

Hordak se separó de ella, la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar sobre sí misma. Cuando logró romper la distancia entre los dos contestó:

—¿Esperabas a alguien más?

La ironía de su pregunta hizo que Entrapta soltará una pequeña risa. La música continuaba y sus cuerpos también seguían en movimiento.

—Deseaba verte.

El ex villano sin dejar de cambiar su rostro serio replegó las orejas hacía abajo.

—Yo también, pero… no me atrevía a acercarme.

—Siempre has sido un hombre difícil de conquistar.

¿Conquistar?

Las parejas a su alrededor los miraban, algunos con extrañeza, otros más como Adora, Glimmer, Scorpia, miraban descaradamente a su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su pecho casi estalla cuando en un preciso momento de la melodía él estaba detrás de ella, guiándola desde su cintura.

—Si de conquistas hablamos… hace mucho que ya has ganado.

Respingó, sus cabellos morados en contra del fijador querían levantarse en protesta por semejantes palabras. Por el tono bajo de su voz, el siseo de sus labios, la estocada de su mirada sobre ella.

—Ahora sé lo que dice el cristal.

Su mano se movió hasta donde el mencionado cristal reposaba, en su vestido, en medio del pecho, cerca de su corazón. Hordak sonrió levemente. Entrapta supo entonces que la comunicación entre ellos parecía estarse oxidando, no sabía que más decir. El baile aún no acababa.

—¿Has elegido un reino donde quedarte?

Su rostro se tensó de pronto.

—No exactamente. No he elegido ninguno si esa respuesta te satisface.

Entrapta no comprendía.

—¿Aún no estás seguro?

No debía continuar ocultándole la verdad.

—No me han dado oportunidad de elegir.

Ella tensó sus pasos y rompió por un momento la coordinación aunque pronto la recuperaron.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Literalmente estamos celebrando su libertad de vivir en Etheria.

—Digamos que había unas letras pequeñas en el pergamino.

La mujer le soltó.

—Tengo que leerlo entonces y pedir que mi firma sea retirada.

Hordak la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a continuar con la pieza.

—No. No es necesario, está bien.

—¡No está bien! ¿Por qué te esmeras en querer decir que todo está bien?

Su voz se alzó y algunos la miraban.

—Te contaré con la condición de que permanezcas conmigo bailando hasta que la pieza acabe.

No respondió pero ya no intentó luchar. Hordak intentó encontrar el orden de las palabras correctas.

—Fui absuelto de mis crímenes con la condición de que me encargase de desmantelar la tecnología olvidada de los primeros en Isla Bestia.

Ella alzó la vista hacia su pareja.

—¡Eso es genial!

Le sonrió.

—Lo es. Podré continuar con limpiar mi nombre, aunque nunca se borrará la marca que dejé en este planeta.

—No tienes que hacerlo solo, ¡iré contigo!

—No.

Su voz cortante, la misma con la que daba órdenes en el sanctum. Sentirse objetada solo hizo que frunciera el ceño.

—Isla Bestia es muy peligrosa para ti.

Entrapta estuvo a punto de replicar.

—Creí perderte una vez allí, no dejaré que vuelvas a correr ese riesgo.

—¡Pero yo…!

—Vine aquí con el único objetivo de despedirme.— Su voz oscura, la suavidad de sus labios continuaban mientras las palabras desgarraban la fuerza de voluntad de ella.

La música se fue apagando poco a poco, las demás parejas se movían con fervor para despedir las notas musicales. Glimmer y Bow notaron el rostro desencajado de la princesa tecnóloga, sabían lo que estaban hablando.

Entrapta dio unos pasos, alejándose de él.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿por qué continúa este empeño de dejarme atrás?

Los ojos carmesí se comenzaron a inundar, la marea suave que instantes atrás los había hecho tener un momento mágico desaparecía y dejaba tras de sí la sal. Avergonzada, escondió su rostro y se echó a correr lejos de allí.

Nadie la detuvo, nadie vio el marcado recorrido de sus lágrimas. El experimento había fallado. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle las cosas que deseaba saber. Él simplemente puso una barrera.

—Estúpido Hordak

Las flores a su alrededor no pudieron más que ofrecerle un aroma dulce, pero nada la hacía sanar la herida de su corazón. Se encontraba en el jardín cubierto, rodeado de cristal. Permanecía sentada en una banca de piedra blanca.

Le dolían los pies, estúpidos tacones. Se sintió una verdadera tonta, ¿por qué salió corriendo de esa manera? Ella no era una chiquilla. El silencio que la acompañaba se rompió cuando una sombra alargada se asomó.

Lo miró con molestia y giró su vista. Él intentó decir algo pero cerró su boca enseguida, se acercó hasta ella.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó Hordak con cautela.

—Haz lo que quieras.

En el instante mismo en que se colocó a su lado ella se levantó dispuesta a irse, no corrió ni forcejeó cuando sintió su muñeca siendo aprisionada firmemente por la mano de él.

—Quédate.

Tras un momento de silencio, Entrapta regresó al sitio, sentándose junto a él. Después de esto continuó un silencio sepulcral. Apenas el canto de los grillos y las luciérnagas que emergían de entre las plantas pudieron hacerles compañía. Hordak habló finalmente:

—Lo lamento.

Ella soltó un bufido bajo.

—A punta de perdones no se curan las acciones.

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé muy bien.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

¡Vamos Entrapta, no llores!

—Quería decírtelo, que supieras por qué hacía lo que hacía.

Entrapta se giró para verlo.

—¿Qué razones puedes tener para decirme que una vez más te alejas de mí?

Hordak no respondió de inmediato. Sabía la intención en las palabras dolidas de la princesa.

—Tu seguridad es más importante. No puedo arriesgarme a que te suceda algo solo por el capricho de tenerte conmigo.

—¡Por si no lo sabes, logré sobrevivir a Isla Bestia!

—Adora me contó lo de las bestias violentas y las raíces que devoran todo lo que toca a su paso. Estuviste a punto de ser consumida por ellas.—Otra vez usaba su voz de ex dictador.

Guardó silencio mientras maldecía internamente a la princesa del poder.

—Pero no fue así, ¡estoy aquí! ¿no es esa suficiente prueba de que puedo estar a salvo contigo?

Se sonrojó. Hordak intentó hacer un ademán con la mano pero solo parecía querer balbucear.

—Estaré en comunicación contigo, lo prometo. En cuanto logre establecer una frecuencia que no choque con las emisiones de la tecnología olvidada me tendrás al alcance de un pad.

—Eso dijiste la última vez que hablamos por el instrumento de comunicación.

Hordak calló. Entrapta, llevada por sus emociones lo tomó de los hombros, él la miró con sorpresa.

—Dijiste que cuando hicieras algo comparado con lo que yo hice volverías a mí. ¿Qué más te hace falta?

La mano azul de él descansó sobre la de ella.

—No estoy seguro, pero siento que todavía no he logrado descifrar lo que puedo ofrecerte, no sé si soy suficiente persona para compensar el mal que hice.

— ¡A mi jamás me lastimaste! ¡No como ahora! Entonces dime ¿qué es eso que quieres descifrar? ¿Qué te obstaculiza?

En ese momento, el hombre miró el cristal en el pecho de ella, desvió la mirada.

—No puedo poner en palabras lo que tu compañía me hace sentir, no quiero tener mi mente cargada de dudas. Fueron las dudas lo que me impidieron ver la verdad tras la mentira de Catra, de haber confiado realmente en ti como debí haber hecho hubiera tomado la primera nave disponible para sacarte de Isla Bestia.

La mujer lo soltó de los hombros.

—¿Tú también sientes el pulso acelerado?

Él la contempló, su silueta estaba ahora iluminada por los rayos de las lunas. El rostro encendido en carmín y la brisa floral que la acompañaba, respondió en susurro.

—Si.

—¿Sientes que te falta el aire?

—Si.

Curioso dato, ambos tenían los mismos síntomas. ¿Una enfermedad que solo los afectaba a ellos dos? Tenía que recolectar la información necesaria para descartar que los demás también la padecieran.

—Yo también me siento así contigo.—Añadió con su voz femenina. Volviendo a sentarse junto a él se acercó indiscretamente y con suavidad recargó su cuerpo con el de él. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse pero Hordak no se movió ni le pidió que se alejara. Las mejillas coloreadas y el sudor de sus manos enguantadas le hacían saber que estaba volviendo a tener un incremento de ansiedad. Su corazón parecía las patas de Swift Wind cuando corría por las llanuras. ¿Por qué comenzaba a sentir tanto calor?

Nuevamente cayeron en un silencio ahora ya no incómodo. Hordak pensaba que estaba tomando una mala decisión. No, debía permanecer firme en lo que había tomado. El camino ya había sido empezado a recorrerse.

Ahora, sentía la culpa. No quería irse.

Se levantó de manera veloz.

—¿Hordak?

—Debo irme.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, es inminente mi salida.

Pasó a lado de ella, dispuesto a salir corriendo, pidiendo que su corazón desbocado no le fallara y sucumbiera en el suelo. Tenía que calmarse para poder estar con ella.

Fue tanto el estar ensimismado con ese pensamiento que no pudo prever cuando esta vez fue Entrapta quien lo detuvo, lo jaló del brazo y lo obligó a girarse. Entonces, como un depredador veloz sintió el ardor y el calor de los labios de ella sobre los de él.

Un beso fugaz, tan pronto como había comenzado, había terminado. Los labios blancos sintieron un escozor, como si se hubiese quemado.

—Espera… esto… no sé si sea correcto. —Balbuceo llevándose la mano a la boca hurtada.

¡Al diablo el fijador! El corazón había borrado toda oportunidad de que el cerebro tan poderoso y magnífico de ella la detuviese. Se levantó por encima de sus hombros y aprisionó su rostro entre las manos.

—Has hecho muchas cosas incorrectas… podemos agregar una más a la lista.

El rojo de sus ojos femeninos lo llamaron, brillaron como un faro en medio de la tormenta. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Las manos de él se enredaron en el cuerpo de ella, los labios antes separados ahora estaban unidos en un beso pasional: respiraciones y palabras a medio decir era lo único rescatable. Ella le tomó del cuello y lo obligó a besarla más profundamente. Un gemido gutural nacido de su viril garganta fue detonante para que ella le permitiese tomar aire, tan pronto se recuperaba para asaltar sus labios con hambre.

Alzó a la princesa en un abrazo hasta permitirle volver a estar en la banca de piedra de hace un momento. Acorralándola. Deseaba posarse encima y la mujer no se oponía. La azulada garra encontró un suave camino en la pierna de ella y se detuvo justo encima de su rodilla donde terminaban las medias blancas de seda.

—Hordak. —En un hilo de voz lo llamó y él se percató que no había sonido más hermoso que su nombre en los labios de Entrapta.

Se separaron, con la respiración agitada las ropas desajustadas y algunos cabellos rebeldes salidos de su sitio. Entrapta lo miró, lo contempló con deseo pero justo cuando iba a volver a besarlo notó algo en la imagen de él. A la luz de la luna, Hordak parecía… transparente.

Dirigió la mirada a una mano de él, también podía ver su piel a través de su garra. Cuando notó su inquietud Hordak también se dio cuenta del estado que estaba presentando. Se asustó y se separó de ella un poco, apenas para permitirle que Entrapta se inclinara sobre él.

—¿Qué pasa con tu cuerpo? ¿Por qué puedo ver a través de él?

Hordak no respondió.

—El hechizo se está rompiendo. —Fue lo único que pudo decir.

No había persona en toda Etheria que no comprendiera mejor que ella la relación de tecnología-magia que habitaba en todo el planeta. Entrapta hundió los hombros, decepcionada. Comprendiendo la situación.

—Tu, ya no estás aquí ¿cierto?

Estaba acorralado, no había una mentira peor que aquella.

—En realidad, tú ya te encuentras en isla bestia ¿no es así?

Su rostro blanco comenzó a volverse más traslúcido. Su expresión de derrota pudo salir.

—Hace una semana que estoy en Isla Bestia.

—¿Cómo es que estás entonces aquí?

—El rey Micah está conmigo, necesitaba a alguien capaz de guiarme en la selva y él se ofreció. Hace una noche, me dijo que había encontrado la runa perfecta para permitirme verte, pero… el hechizo comprende una gran cantidad de magia.

—Eres… ¿una ilusión?

—No, mi voluntad es está, pero mi cuerpo solo fue proyectado como una imagen desde la isla hasta aquí.

Entrapta agachó la mirada. Hordak comprendió el efecto de sus acciones.

—Entrapta, lo que hice, lo hice para protegerte.

La imagen poco a poco se iba difuminando más. Pronto desaparecía. La princesa con los ojos inundados en lágrimas sonrió.

—Lo sé. Gracias, pero… he aprendido a protegerme a mí misma.

Hordak sintió el choque en su corazón. Soltó su mano.

—Puedes decirme… ¿qué significa Ya'aburnee?

En su última conversación, él le estaba enseñando frases y palabras de otros idiomas que no tenían traducción.

—"Tú me entierras"

Entrapta sonrió:

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que prefiero morir antes que tú para no tener que soportar la desdicha de no tenerte.

Con la poca solidez que le ofreció la imagen ante ella, Entrapta le tomó el rostro mientras tocaba el cristal de su pecho, símbolo de su unión. Juntaron sus frentes hasta que tras el último rayo de luna escondida en una nube Hordak desapareció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: As the world falls down - David Bowie.


	7. Chapter 7

Durante esa noche no se volvió a saber de la princesa de Dryl. Adora la había estado buscando y la encontró en una particular habitación del castillo. La 'prisión' donde Hordak había pasado los últimos seis meses.

Había algunos libros, una bañera al final, cojines y muchas tazas de té acomodadas. Un aroma a lavanda y romero inundaban el sitio.

Había tantos nuevos olores y colores distintos, que no era fácil aceptar que ese había sido el hogar de Hordak por una larga temporada.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí está noche?

Fue lo que preguntó y nadie le debatió su petición.

De esa noche, ya había pasado un mes más. Los cientos de hermanos habían hecho sus mudanzas respectivamente. Se aconsejó que en cada vivienda estuviesen en grupos de 3 a 5, disfrutaban de relacionarse con los habitantes. El reino de Dryl se llenó de energía, los pequeños seres subterráneos ahora se les veía más seguido haciendo trueques con los clones. El castillo creció y se llenó de nuevas estructuras.

Justamente hoy, se estaba por inaugurar una nueva sección.

—¡Al agua patos! —Exclamó uno de los hermanos mientras se arrojaba desde una altura considerable a la gran alberca.

Las salpicaduras despeinaron varios cabellos. Unos estaban sentados en la orilla conversando, otros habían hecho sus propias pistolas de agua. Otros más habían decidido no participar y se enfrascaban en libros u en otras zonas del castillo para recrearse.

Entrapta acomodaba un último tornillo.

—Listo, ya está.

El hombre sonrió. Se miró el cuerpo, vio cómo el nuevo invento de Entrapta le permitía sumergirse en el agua sin que ésta entrase por sus conectores. Había diseñado unas delgadas barreras que cubrían a la perfección sus entradas. Agradeció y corrió para unirse a la diversión acuática.

—No corran en la orilla. —Exclamó Kadroh quien llegaba detrás de la princesa. Llevaba una bandeja de pastelillos.

—Ha sido una excelente idea inaugurar la piscina ahora que hemos hecho el espacio en el techo necesario para que entre el sol.

La morena asintió con gusto, tomó un panquecito y se lo llevó a la boca sin perder el tiempo. Kadroh se sentó a su lado debajo de una sombrilla. Entrapta dejó sus herramientas cerca.

—Aunque tal vez debamos revisar la temperatura del agua. —Continuó diciendo el clon. Se giró un momento y notó que la vista de la muchacha estaba perdida en los juegos de los demás.

—¿Pasa algo?

Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—Nunca creí que mi castillo y reino se llenaría de risas y diversión. Por lo general solo estábamos mis robots, mis cocineros y yo.

Abrazó sus piernas.

—Me encanta el ruido que hacemos cuando estamos trabajando en el laboratorio, siento que me he acostumbrado a la compañía.

Kadroh sonrió.

—Yo también siento algo similar. Estoy feliz de haber encontrado una familia.

Se tumbó sobre la toalla.

—Sería genial tener aquí a Hagar, a Caninus, Hordak…

De entre la lista de nombres el último hizo un ligero respingo en la princesa. Kadroh lo había hecho a propósito solo para abrir un poco su ojo y ver si había tenido efecto en ella. Pero no dijo nada.

Aguardó antes de continuar.

—¿Sabes algo de él?

Tardó en responder pero lo hizo:

—Me ha mandado varias transmisiones.

Fue su única respuesta. Tal vez era mejor no insistir, pero afortunadamente ella continuó:

—En todas ellas me cuenta que ha tomado muestras de las raíces de la isla que consumen todo a su paso. Al parecer esas cosas y todas las demás bestias siempre estaban en un modo de ataque debido a la interferencia de la señal que proviene de la isla misma.

—¿Como si los alterara?

—Exacto.—Respondió ella con una sonrisa y agregó:

—Le he enviado lo que hemos obtenido de información de las cuevas, algunos patrones de códigos coinciden y ha sido más sencillo ir apagando todos estos cientos y cientos de artefactos que contaminan la estabilidad.

—Oh, es decir que sí has hablado con él.

—No, solo le envío mis reportes. No he aceptado ninguna de sus invitaciones de transmisión en tiempo real.

El hermano clon se quedó en silencio. Con preocupada reacción.

—¿Y eso es por quééééé…? — Inquirió. Entrapta que hasta hace solo un momento estaba feliz ahora alzó la voz con molestia.

—¿¡Por qué debería yo buscarlo!? ¡Él decidió irse! Ahora tiene que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Se volvió un ovillo sobre su sitio.

—Pero, ¿no crees que se sienta solo?

—Tiene al rey Micah con él.

—Si bueno, pero no es exactamente su ideal de la persona con la que quiere estar.

—Kadroh, no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Ya tengo demasiado con que algunas noches todavía sueño con la ocasión en la que me dejó en la fiesta.

Se volvió a abrazar las piernas.

—Terminó conmigo.— Sollozo por lo bajo. Kadroh se preguntaba si realmente habían iniciado si quiera una relación. Apartó esos pensamientos.

—Sabes, yo a veces todavía tengo pesadillas de la mente colmena. Sueño que estoy en la piscina de reacondicionamiento y que pronto llegará Primero para encenderla.

Entrapta le dedicó una larga mirada dolorosa.

—Sé lo que sientes perder aquellos que creías importante. Pero, lo que para mí es importante está aquí, fuera de ese sueño.

Miró a su alrededor.

—Tal vez, tú deberías hacer caso a lo que vale la pena. Lejos de ese mal sueño.

La princesa se tumbó de lado.

—Por ahora solo quiero disfrutar lo que hemos construido, ya después veremos qué sigue.

Al menos había sido un avance.

—Ahora, nada me impide ser feliz. Nada podría arruinar lo que tenemos. —Aseguró y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, tomar una siesta.

El hombre a su lado sonrió y se colocó sobre la toalla, dispuesto a también hacerle segundas.

¡AAGH! ¡COF COF!

—Oh por las estrellas.

Entrapta se levantó de golpe, los lentes de sol se le cayeron al regazo. Frente a ella uno de los clones convulsionaba en la orilla de la alberca. Los demás se agolparon a su alrededor.

—¡Cuidado se está ahogando!

—¡Háganse a un lado! —Gritó la princesa y la multitud se separó.

La chica vio como un par de hermanos le sostenían de los hombros y de las piernas. Era el clon último a quien le había colocado las ventosas. Alzó una de ellas. De pronto como si de una fuente se tratase comenzó a brotar la sangre verde que su cuerpo retenía.

—Por todos los cielos. Se está desangrando.

Tomó una toalla cercana y apretó en el orificio sangrante, el clon hizo un chillido de dolor. Tras varios segundos de largo estupor parecía ir bajando el flujo de líquido vital. Entrapta parecía comenzar a respirar más tranquilamente.

—Todo está bien, debió entrarle agua.

Kadroh enseguida alzó la voz.

—¡Todos, salgan del agua! Cerciórense de secarse bien y cámbiense de ropa.

Así lo hicieron.

La princesa se secó el sudor de la frente. Miró el rostro inconsciente del pobre clon. ¿Había sido el agua realmente?

En eso otro grito de dolor. Una segunda ventosa se reventó y la sangre volvió a reborbotear peor que la primera. La vista se le estaba volviendo oscura y el charco del líquido viscoso se hacía más grande.

Vega fue el que llegó hasta ellos y tomó a su hermano entre brazos.

—¡Se desangrará sino hacemos algo pronto!

—¡Llévalo a la enfermería!

Un hermano le colocó la toalla a Entrapta para que se fuese secando y los demás solo pudieron ver cómo uno de ellos quien estaba hace un momento riendo de felicidad ahora parecía librar una batalla entre la vida y la muerte.


	8. Chapter 8

Lograron salvarle la vida al clon. La nueva zona del castillo de Dryl, la piscina, había sido clausurada por temor a que el agua estuviese contaminada. Sin embargo, ningún estudio arrojó algún elemento extraño en el líquido.

Apenas habían pasado dos días cuando el siguiente clon por la mañana colapsó en la cocina. Mismos síntomas, convulsiones y pérdida de sangre. Todavía no acaba el día cuando dos más cayeron en las mismas circunstancias mientras limpiaban el vestíbulo.

Entrapta consideró la posibilidad de algún elemento externo dentro de Dryl que estuviese provocando esos efectos. Pero, descartó su hipótesis cuando recibió la alerta de la princesa Perfuma, tres clones más habían pasado por las mismas características de ataques.

—Vega, quedas a cargo. Ten a la mano en todo momento el pad, mantente dentro del traje de seguridad.

El mencionado ahora estaba recubierto por un traje de plástico blanco, una careta en su rostro y guantes. Hasta que no se descartara por completo la hipótesis de un agente externo (ya no solo en Dry) debía estar aislados uno de otros. Se quedó cuidando a sus hermanos.

Kadroh y Entrapta salieron a la velocidad de la luz en una pequeña nave de corto alcance. En Plumeria las cosas no mejoraron, los residentes hacían lo posible por detener las hemorragias. Faltaban unas horas para que terminara ese segundo día de martirio cuando llegó un mensaje de las Salinas… era la misma historia.

Una vez que la princesa de cabello morado enseñó las medidas de contención de sangre y recuperación salió disparada hacia las salinas. Cuando sentía que su cuerpo no aguantaría más se encontró con un mensaje de Netossa, al parecer también en los acantilados estaba sucediendo pero justo a tiempo recibieron la visita de los hechiceros de Mistacor.

—No te preocupes, todos los clones de Mistacor están con nosotros, si alguno tiene síntomas podremos tratarlos.— Dijo Spinnerella en la imagen. Tras ella se abría una larga fila de camas, todas de ellas ocupadas.

—Gracias. —Susurró Entrapta.

Perfuma acató las próximas órdenes de la princesa de Dryl y mandaron traer a todos los clones de Luna Brillante. Era mejor irlos poniendo en pequeños campos de concentración para su atención inmediata.

Noches y días de terribles sucesos a la vez. Algunos lograron sobrepasar los primeros sangrados, otros habían perdido demasiado y tuvieron que recurrir a las transfusiones. No sin antes realizar el censo correcto de los clones.

Pasó una eterna semana. Entrapta entró a su tienda, con los ojos hundidos en ojeras de color negro. Se tumbó en su cama, al fondo, Kadroh se encontraba realizando algunas pruebas en la sangre de sus hermanos.

—¿Cómo vas? —Susurró ella desde la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba.

—Los niveles de hemoglobina son correctos, no parece ser una afección de la sangre.

—Eso no explica porque simplemente colapsan, tiene que ser entonces el rechazo a una entidad en el ambiente. Algo en Etheria los vuelve inestables.

Kadroh quiso negarlo, pero no parecía tener pruebas suficientes.

—Es como si algo dentro del planeta fuese radioactivo para nosotros.—Susurró desmoralizado. Entrapta alzó la mirada y vio a su amigo con un estado depresivo.

—Deberíamos solicitarle a She-Ra que nos preste a Darla, si hacemos un experimento de enviar a los únicos que no han tenido síntomas al espacio y no tienen afección alguna podemos dar por sentado que es la atmósfera del planeta.

Tenía toda la lógica del mundo. Estaban desesperados por encontrar la causa y mayormente la cura pero… esa solución dejaba un amargo sabor.

Si ellos resultaban inestables para la vida en Etheria… ¿tendrían que irse? ¿A dónde? Entrapta sintió como el corazón se le apachurraba.

Negó con la cabeza. Debe haber alguna solución.

—No te preocupes, encontraré la cura para ustedes. Sé de buena fe que la vida aquí no es imposible para los de su clase. Hordak es la prueba viviente de ello. Aunque él tuviera un defecto genético nunca sufrió de este abrupto ataque de hemorragias.

—¿Crees que debas contactarlo? Si nos dice su historial desde que llegó a Etheria podríamos llegar a una conclusión.

Kadroh seguía dándole la espalda, escribiendo en una computadora toda la información. Entrapta sintió un escalofrío pero lo apartó, ahora más que nunca necesitaba respuestas. Por la ciencia, por la vida de sus amigos.

—Lo haré, ahora mismo buscaré el pad y rastrearé su señal. No debe ser-

¡COF COF!

La princesa calló.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. —Murmuró Kadroh con dulzura. Entrapta tomó el pad cerca de ella y tecleó con su cabello varios patrones. La información de conexión no estaba. La princesa intentó rastrearla en el historial cuando hablaron por última vez aquella noche, pero la información ya no estaba. Como si la hubieran borrado. Tal vez estaba encriptada, debía cerciorarse pero la señal no era estable.

—Saldré un momento, enseguida regreso.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Justo en ese momento los cabellos de la nuca se erizaron. El pad cayó de sus manos y corrió hasta el escritorio. La mesa de metal estaba bañada en sangre verde.

—¡KADROH!

Él no respondió.

Movió su cuerpo intentó hacerlo reaccionar, pero solo logró que éste se cayera y ella lo tuviese entre sus piernas.

—¡NO KADROH, POR FAVOR, TU NO!

Con lo que tuvo a la mano, paños, sábanas, ropa, comenzó a bloquear los torrentes que salían por sus puertos de conexión.

—¡KADROH, RESPONDE!

Nada aún, solo un leve parpadeo y su vista nublada por las lágrimas. Apretó con fuerza la tela que impedía que la sangre continuase corriendo. De pronto vio un dedo de él moverse, lo miró con sorpresa, estaba señalando algo en la pantalla.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

La mano cayó inerte. Entrapta gritó:

—¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEMEEEEE!

Los siguientes segundos más largos de toda su vida corrieron cuando vio entrar a Bow y a un grupo de Plumeria, tomaron al herido entre brazos y lo llevaron lejos. Entrapta estaba cubierta en su sangre de color verde.

—¡Cálmate, cálmate! — Le ordenó Bow. La princesa estuvo a punto de tomarlo con su cabello y arrojarlo lejos pero el maestro arquero se resistió al ataque. Con la pena en su rostro alzó el dorso de la mano y la estrelló contra el rostro de la muchacha.

—¡Entrapta! — Le gritó.

Los ojos carmesí, inundados lo miraron ahora con una mirada perdida, nublada y sin emoción.

—¡Tienes que calmarte!

No dijo nada.

—Necesitas estar serena, Kadroh será atendido.

Las manos dentro de sus guantes de trabajo se estrellaron contra sus ojos y la muchacha se echó a llorar como nunca antes había hecho. Bow la atrajo hacía él. No había manera de consolarla. Estaban en un túnel sin salida. Sin una pizca de luz.

Pasaron los minutos, nadie más entró a la tienda. Bow continuó acariciando el cabello de la princesa. Cuando su llanto se fue apagando, la incorporó. Tenía el color rojo en toda su cara. Las lágrimas habían hinchado sus ojos.

—Te mantendré al tanto, pero tienes que descansar.

—¿Cómo puedo descansar con todo esto?

—Si no lo haces, no serás capaz de ayudarlos. Ellos te necesitan al 100%.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso del antebrazo. Justo cuando iba a replicar una pequeña luz le encandiló la vista.

—¿Pero qué…?

Algo en el charco de sangre llamó su atención. Un pedazo de metal que reflejaba los rayos del sol que se colaban en la tienda de campaña. Era un contorno circular. Lo tomó entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Bow.

Entrapta lo analizó de cerca, a simple vista parecía solo un fierro que había encontrado su sitio ahí pero de pronto los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—Es el puerto de su tórax.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Es el puerto de su tórax! Los clones tienen en sus brazos, espalda y vientre puertos por donde eran alimentados al ser creados por Hordiano Primero, a través de ellos también obtenía información.

Se giró de lleno a la pantalla. Había un dibujo girando en la pantalla.

—Información genética.— Susurró para sí misma.

Bow se acercó a ver lo que en la computadora había. Era un registro de todos los códigos genéticos de los clones. El arquero comprendió.

—Es una condición genética. Ellos están…

—Mutando.—Finalizó la oración Entrapta.

Secó como pudo el escritorio y continuó tecleando en él.

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿A qué han estado expuestos? — Preguntó Bow.

Una pequeña luz al final del túnel. Muy pequeña pero era lo suficiente para hacer que recobrara las fuerzas. El escenario cambió, sus ropas estaban limpias pero su rostro seguía igual de cansado. Ante ella estaban nuevamente la alianza de las princesas a excepción de Netossa, Spinnerella y Glimmer quienes observaban la junta desde una pantalla.

—¡Es mutación genética! —Exclamó.

—¿A qué se debe? —Preguntó Adora.

—Aún no estoy segura, pero el agente responsable se encargó de crear un cambio en los nucleótidos o en la organización de ADN. Es un caso que puede darse de manera espontánea.

—¡Como las hemorragias! —Exclamó Perfuma comprendiendo el punto.

—Exacto.

—Todos nosotros somos seres pluricelulares, las mutaciones solo pueden ser heredadas cuando afectan las células reproductivas.

Los términos utilizados por la ingeniera no eran comunes para ellos pero no se detuvieron a preguntar qué cosa era nucleótidos.

—Pero ellos no fueron concebidos.

Un nuevo cabo sin salida.

—No, pero están actuando como si algo los afectase. El que su origen no sea una concepción no significa que estén exentos a este tipo de efectos.

—Pero… son efectos perjudiciales. Tenemos que detener el camino de esta supuesta mutación. —Explicó Mermista.

Entrapta negó con la mano.

—Eso no es posible. Tenemos que contrarrestar los efectos de los ataques en ellos pero no podemos cortarlos de raíz, todo ser vivo pasó por un tiempo moderado de 'efectos secundarios' antes de adaptarse.

Se miraron entre ellos.

—La mutación a largo plazo trae beneficios. Sin mutación no hay cambio y sin ellos, la vida no puede evolucionar.

—Pero este cambio los matará.—Mermista se puso de pie molesta.

—Mi reino y yo mantendrá su promesa y no dejará que ninguno de ellos muera pero, ¡hay que detener lo que sea que en sus cuerpos esté pasando! Esta condición tiene un alto riesgo de aniquilarlos, no habrá tiempo de una evolución si ni siquiera sobreviven al cambio. ¡Se nos acaban los clones estables, ya todos han comenzado con la mutación! Pronto nos quedaremos sin reserva de sangre para poder aliviar la pérdida de ésta.

Adora intentó calmarla. La mirada de la princesa de Dryl se oscureció. Tomó su pad y tecleó una información, en la pantalla apareció el pedazo de metal que había encontrado en el suelo cuando Kadroh colapsó.

—Kadroh, uno de las más recientes víctimas perdió esto en su sintomatología. Lo estuve analizando, se trata del soporte para mantener abierto su puerto. Cada clon tiene 10 puertos. Dos en los brazos, uno en la nuca, uno en medio de la espina dorsal, dos en los omóplatos y dos pares en el vientre. Como su nombre sugiere son accesos que antes Hordiano Primero creaba para poder llenar los sacos amnióticos de ADN.

Nuevamente una mirada de no comprensión rodeo la junta. Entrapta rodó los ojos.

—Hagan de cuenta que cada uno de ellos es un ombligo.

Se escuchó un coro enseguida:

—Aaaahhh.

—Pero en el caso de Kadroh, su puerto estaba presentando carnación a su alrededor. Es decir, el cuerpo comenzó a generar nueva piel que rechazaba el puerto de metal.

Adora alzó la mano. Entrapta le cedió la palabra.

—No creo que sea el único, en los tratamientos que les hemos dado al menos cada clon ha perdido 5 de estos puertos que dices.

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron.

—¡Entonces mi teoría es correcta!

Nuevamente silencio, esta vez Entrapta no se ofendió.

—Significa que su cuerpo está mutando para ya no tener que depender de los puertos. Lo que quiero explicar, es que sus cuerpos están sanando estos agujeros en su piel, pero el hecho de perder el núcleo por donde fueron alimentados antes de 'existir' genera una reacción contraproducente y la sangre que necesita cada herida para sanar es demasiada.

Bow habló:

—Eso quiere decir que sí están evolucionando para bien. Solo necesitamos evitar que se desangren mientras sus cuerpos regeneran la piel necesaria para deshacerse de los puertos.

—¡Correcto! —Gritó Entrapta con felicidad.

Hubo un aullido de entusiasmo en medio de la tienda. Sin embargo, pronto acabó cuando Adora volvió a hablar.

—Comprendo la felicidad de la noticia, pero… uno de sus puertos está en la nuca, en una zona muy delicada para ser una herida. No podremos simplemente evitar que sangre sin que haya una consecuencia grave después, hay tejido comprometido en ello.

Entrapta volvió a su rostro serio. Tosió de modo educado y carraspeó la voz.

—En efecto, Adora. Necesitamos que su cuerpo reaccione de manera más sencilla al momento de sanar, para que no pierdan la sangre que necesitan. Sugiero tomar una muestra de ADN, el gen encargado de proveer las proteínas en la sangre. Empero, tendría que ser de un clon que no ha sufrido las consecuencias de la mutación.

Se miraron desesperanzados. Era cierto, días atrás Glimmer envió una decena de médicos de Mistacor y Luna brillante para sanar a Vega y los demás clones en Dryl. Entrapta estaba al tanto de la situación, ellos fueron los últimos en infectarse.

—No hay ni uno…—murmuró Mermista.

—Lo hay. —Aseguró Adora quien no dejaba de mirar a Entrapta. Ella a su vez se acercó a la princesa del poder.

—Adora… Necesito que me prestes a Darla. Debo ir a donde está Hordak, tengo que ir a isla bestia.

El rostro de la junta nuevamente se llenó de sorpresa.

—Él no parece haber sufrido ni siquiera de las hemorragias ya que conserva todos sus puertos. Algo en su genética logró sobrevivir sin deshacerse de los conectores. Si voy a donde está él, puedo tomar una muestra de su ADN y encontrar la cura para que los cuerpos de los demás puedan sanar con el cuidado necesario.

Cambió su voz a una súplica y se dirigió a la reina Glimmer quien había atendido la junta en total silencio.

—Por favor, reina Glimmer.

La reina de luna brillante y la princesa del poder se dieron una mirada cómplice. No hubo más silencio.

—Darla estará lista cuando tú lo estés.—Afirmó con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una sacudida la despertó. Miró a todos lados no reconociendo el sitio donde estaba. Estaba en una silla metálica con un mapa holográfico en frente de ella.

—Buenos días Entrapta. —Saludó una voz robótica.

La princesa logró calmarse.

—Nos encontramos a 17 kilómetros del destino, tiempo promedio de llegada: 5 minutos con 24 segundos, la temperatura es relativamente baja de 18°c…

Continuó con el pronóstico del tiempo y algunas recomendaciones. La chica ya no la escuchaba, pronto su voz se volvió un murmullo lejano mientras se volvía a dejar caer en la silla de comando. La noche anterior había tomado sus pertenencias y no había tardado más de lo normal en subir sus instrumentos a la nave.

Llevaba las muestras de los clones, apuntes y demás artículos que serían de ayuda. Había contado todo con cautela y precisión. Adora y sus amigos la ayudaron, una vez que la nave estuvo cargada hablaron:

—¿Estarás bien tu sola? —Preguntó Bow preocupado.

—Lo estaré, necesito que ustedes cuiden a los que están aquí. En cuanto llegue estableceré conexión con ustedes, cualquier anomalía por favor comuníquenmela.

—Así será princesa. —Asintió Adora.

—El rey Micah llegó hace un par de semanas, él comentó que Hordak estaba en buenas condiciones. —Agregó Perfuma.

Eso no lo sabía, la princesa se había limitado a no preguntar. Parecía reacia a querer arrojarse a la desazón de recordar su último encuentro con el ex villano.

—Entonces ¿él ya sabe sobre lo que está sucediendo?

Perfuma negó.

—El rey Micah sugirió esperar, los clones se ven afectados cuando se quedan solos, no quería irse diciéndole que era por esto.

Aguardó un poco y le entregó una bolsa cosida a mano, estaba algo pesada.

—Si acaso él estuviera presentando condiciones, llévate esto consigo, son ungüentos que disminuyen el sangrado y gasas.

Entrapta asintió no satisfecha de albergar esa opción. Ante todo, deseaba que Hordak estuviera bien, tenía que estarlo, era el único que en todo su tiempo en Etheria que jamás había mostrado síntomas.

Antes de despegar había hecho una rápida visita a la enfermería donde Kadroh estaba. No pudo despedirse, estaba inconsciente. Magos procuraban proveerle del oxígeno necesario y curaban cada 3 horas sus heridas.

—Volveré con la cura, lo prometo. —Aseguró en un susurro. Esa noche, después de una triste despedida la dejaron partir. Darla se alzó en el cielo estrellado y se alejó con su brillo azulado.

Recordar los últimos sucesos de la noche la dejaron somnolienta de nuevo. Había colocado el piloto automático por si se quedaba dormida. Había hecho bien. El mapa holográfico delante de ella desapareció.

—Maniobra de aterrizaje sobre agua iniciándose. —Se escuchó. Entrapa alzó la vista y de entre toda la niebla divisó las grandes montañas y árboles ceñudos a la distancia.

Sus ojos carmesí de abrieron en sorpresa. ¿Esa era la misma isla a la que fue enviada a morir tiempo atrás?

La costa se bañaba en arena de color durazno y tan pronto como la vegetación empezaba el verdor de los árboles comenzaba. En el cielo pudo divisar una bandada de aves de gran envergadura. Las recordaba, tenían picos afilados y garras capaces de tomar a su presa en el aire para después dejarla caer.

Tenía que prepararse. El descenso fue más o menos suave, el choque del agua la desestabilizó un poco. Se acomodó su traje de camuflaje y a prueba de agua.

—Darla, en cuanto salga de la nave, enciende el protocolo de seguridad de abordaje. Permanece cerca de la costa. Espero volver pronto. —Habló con tono urgente mientras una lancha de goma se inflaba, el llenado de aire era automático y solo tomó unos momentos estar completa.

—Mis sistemas encuentran una variación en la atmósfera.

La compuerta se cerró, Entrapta prestó atención.

—Darla, informes.

—Una fuerte depresión atmosférica se acerca a gran velocidad, la isla Bestia está dentro de su trayectoria, no es recomendable acercarse.

—¿Hasta cuándo se podrá abordar en la isla?

—Dentro de 3 días posteriores a que la depresión acabe.

—Eso es demasiado. Ejecutar programa de descenso excepcional.

La compuerta se volvió a abrir. Se ajustó el chaleco salvavidas y con su cabello se arrojó hasta aterrizar en la lancha. Darla se cerró, incluyendo los cristales de la cabina principal y los motores. Ahora era un gran tumulto de metal que se sumergía con cuidado en el agua. Se quedaría bajo el agua para su protección de visibilidad.

Sintió el golpe de sal en su rostro. Tuvo un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en el mar. Con su cabello prensil tomó el mando y arrancó, el motor rugió a su lado y apenas unos minutos después estaba en la costa. Pulsó unos botones que desinflamaron la pequeña lancha y la resguardó cerca, en la arena.

Soltó una risita, sentía la común ansiedad cuando aventuras científicas se avecinaban. Con la ancha sonrisa continuó mirando el paisaje, la costa tenía esa niebla peculiar. Por alguna razón que desconocía le vinieron los recuerdos de su llegada cuando fue enviada por Catra.

La escotilla de la pequeña nave desechable se había abierto para ella tras varios golpes. Estaba sola, en un lugar inhóspito y salvaje. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, en el momento en que esos recuerdos llegaron y su espalda ardió como mil soles por el golpe eléctrico con el bastón de contención se echó a llorar a mares.

Pero esa memoria no la haría llorar, ahora no, estaba lista para volver a enfrentar lo que ahí se encontraba. Ya no temería a nada, nunca lo hizo, solo las veía con una fascinación inaudita en ella. Las bestias de la Isla la esperaban en esa espesura. El silbido entre la vegetación le llamó la atención. Dio un par de pasos.

Hasta escuchó un siseo distinto al que provenía de la jungla. Giró su cabeza y vio unos ojos amarillos contemplándola desde el suelo.

—Un nuevo espécimen, no nos habíamos conocido la última vez que estuve aquí, ¿cómo te llamas?

Reptó por el suelo, salió de la neblina y el par de ojos se elevó por encima de la cabeza de ella. Aquello no era una señal de bienvenida. Tras la mirada puesta en ella escuchó el siseo de nuevo, parecía algo que haría un reptil.

Un chillido monstruoso sonó del alargado cuerpo del animal. Tenía cabeza de reptil y el cuerpo escamado con poderosas patas.

—Creo que es hora de correr.— Se dijo a sí misma.

Se dio media vuelta, tenía que esconderse. Pero cuando emprendió la carrera tuvo la corazonada de devolver la mirada, no había nadie. El ser había desaparecido, alentó el paso. Creyó haberlo perdido pero en realidad el monstruo nació de la arena de la playa y se plantó justo delante de ella, la tiró al suelo y abrió sus grandes fauces, dispuesto a comérsela entera.

Entrapta chilló, con sus cabellos tomó al reptil y le cerró el hocico, lo retuvo por un momento. Un nuevo sonido la distrajo, era agudo y constante. Se detuvo unos segundos y volvió a escucharse.

Sonaba como un silbido. El animal se removió y se liberó del agarre para simplemente desaparecer por la jungla. Ni siquiera regresó la vista a su presa. Entrapta sacó su grabadora.

—Bitácora, día 01 coma 2 del retorno en isla bestia. Aún hay fauna desconocida, me pregunto si se debe a algún cambio climático.

Alzó su vista, se arremolinaba sobre ella nubes oscuras. El mar parecía comenzar a volverse inestable. Debía apresurarse.

Tomó el pad de su mochila con el cabello.

—Ahora, solo tengo que rastrear la fuente de energía más próxima. Logré enviarle datos a Hordak debería haber un historial de lo que se envió.

Comenzó a titilar, a emitir un pequeño sonido.

—¡Eureka! —Gritó cuando el pad logró formar un patrón de rastreo.

—Entonces, la señal está a 3.6 kilómetros de aquí. Me tomará alrededor de 50 minutos a pie.

Un trueno se escuchó en la lejanía.

—Tendré que correr.

Se dejó el pad como referencia y comenzó a moverse ágilmente por entre las ramas. Al principio el aire húmedo le trajo recuerdos amargos y dulces, una vez que se había recuperado de saberse abandonada en la isla comenzó a recabar información de aquél extraño lugar que podía ser su próximo hogar o su tumba. Los días eran calurosos, las noches eran heladas y húmedas. Había todo un ecosistema que descubrir y procuro empaparse de los seres que vivían ahí.

¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas! Ahora estaba allí por voluntad propia y sin fines de descubrimiento, más bien era una misión de captura.

Capturar al alienígena que podía ser la clave para salvar a sus hermanos. Hay que añadir que sería la primera vez que lo ve desde hace dos meses y medio. No han hablado ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo. Entrapta le enviaba aportes para sus investigaciones pero nunca leía los comentarios añadidos de aquellas solicitudes.

No había contacto por vídeo, todo lo había cancelado.

El alíen ahora solo era un recuerdo.

Más bien, no había recuerdo alguno del alíen en la isla, el único recuerdo que obtenía cuando pensaba en él era…

Entrapta se detuvo en seco, casi cayó al suelo. De repente tenía la sensación de que sus pies eran mucho más pesados de lo que recordaba, el sudor hacía que su traje se sintiera pegajoso en el cuello. Con un dedo intentó despegar la tela de ella.

El pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar. En eso sintió el golpe de su cabello en la mejilla.

—¡Concéntrate!

Tomó el pad y verificó que siguiese la ruta correcta. Continuó en silencio, solo concentrándose en llegar. Sus pies parecían hechos de plomo, el sudor le corría por la frente. Tenía que hacer caso omiso. Habían pasado ya 36 minutos a buen ritmo, su concentración debía permanecer o podría distraerse y cambiar la ruta sin darse cuenta y perder la señal. Un trueno volvió a escucharse en la lejanía. Una bandada de seres a lados se movía en gran número. Perdió sus siluetas cuando llegaron a las montañas, se estaban resguardando.

—No ahora por favor. —Se decía.

Los ataques de ansiedad habían parecido volver a ella, el ritmo cardíaco había subido, la respiración ahora parecía más entrecortada. Si dejaba que aquello se apoderara de su cuerpo no llegaría al destino.

—Eso pasó hace tiempo. Seguro que ya lo olvidó.

Una mentira.

—Ni siquiera yo recuerdo cómo fue.

Segunda mentira.

Antes acumular una mentira más volvió a quedarse de pie en un solo sitio. Una nueva incógnita formulada por su brillante mente la estaba acosando. Aunque ella solo había cortado comunicación fraternal, seguía estando al 'pendiente' de él. Entonces no debía temer por reanudar una convivencia que no se había cortado en realidad.

Pero...

—¿Y si ya no me necesita? No volví a recibir mensaje de él desde que sucedieron los ataques en los clones.

Si ya no me necesita…

Continuó su mente vagando. Una segunda bofetada proveniente de su cabello la hizo reaccionar.

—No importa lo que él necesite, si me necesita o no, no es mi problema. ¡Yo no lo necesito, los que lo necesitan son sus hermanos!

Esa fue la tercera mentira.

Apretó el paso, la señal se intensificó totalmente. El ardor de su pecho logró volverlo motor de sus piernas hasta que también ardieron. Cuando la respiración le exigió un descanso pudo comprobar en su pad que estaba a escasos 30 metros de su destino.

Pudo ver, a través de las hojas, una blancuzca construcción. En un espacio lo suficientemente amplio había un blanco componente de metal, alto, con ventanas blindadas. Había instrumentos algunos regados. Antenas que acordonaban la zona, se trataban de antenas para crear un campo magnético de energía, debía tratarse del sistema de seguridad para mantener alejados a los seres más hostiles.

Contempló el sitio desde el escondite.

¿Por qué se escondía de todos modos? No se respondió, solo continuó mirando desde la espesura. Podía ver el campamento protegido, parecía que nada faltaba allí. ¿Lo habrían construido el rey Micah y él?

En eso vio escritura de los primeros en una de las compuertas cerradas.

¡Habían formado el cuartel en base a piezas abandonadas en la isla por los primeros!

—Fascinante.—Susurró para sí. Debió ser las primeras piezas que fueron desensambladas.

Escuchó un ruido metálico no lejos de ella. Giró su cabeza y pudo distinguir la lejana voz masculina. Las piernas parecían volverse de gelatina.

Una buena bofetada la haría reaccionar pero no quería llegar con el peor aspecto del mundo de tanto golpearse a sí misma. Se sentó de espaldas al campamento, se revisó el cabello acomodándose mechones sueltos, el overol parecía en buen estado, se secó el sudor de la frente y se preparó con un par de respiraciones profundas.

Era ahora o nunca. Se levantó dio un paso y se abrió camino en la vegetación.

—…muéstrame el cuello, quédate quieta.

Los ojos casi se le salen de la impresión. Pudo ver la blanquecina espalda del alíen con sus cicatrices azules y delante de él una mujer.

Una mujer.

Una mujer… DESNUDA.

Una mujer… QUE SE LE ESTÁ ARROJANDO ENCIMA.

Tiene la piel lila, los ojos amarillos y el cabello morado y ¿ya dije que estaba desnuda? Hordak se removió en el suelo mientras la sujeta sumergía su boca en el cuello de él.

—¡AGH, YA BASTA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME SALTES ENCIMA!

Al parecer aquello sucedía seguido.

Obviamente no se iría, pero mentiría si dijera que no reconsideró la opción de darse media vuelta y volver después de ver a aquellos retozar en paz ignorantes de su presencia.

De pronto, la hembra se dio cuenta de la presencia de Entrapta. Muy tarde para huir.

La mujer… ¿le gruñó?

Si, se quedó en 'cuatro patas' mientras le mostraba los dientes y los cabellos morados se erizaban. ¿Ese era el nuevo gusto de Hordak? De tener a una científica brillante a una bestia salvaje. Entrapta se sintió ofendida.

En eso el hombre giró la cabeza aún en el suelo. Era obvio decir que se quedó sin palabras.

—¿E-entrapta?

Los ojos carmesí se posaron en Hordak y para sorpresa de él aquella mirada le produjo un escalofrío. Tocó a la mujer DESNUDA que estaba ENCIMA DE ÉL.

—Cálmate, no te hará daño.

¡JA! Ahora resulta que la que imponía hostilidad era ella, ¡con un demonio! debió enviar un mensaje antes para evitar esa embarazosa situación. Siguió callada mucho tiempo.

—Lamento interrumpir sus juegos eróticos pero vine aquí con una misión especial.

—¿Qué? ¿Juegos eróticos? Espera ¡Oye!

La mujer lila se acercó a Entrapta y la olfateó. La ingeniera no se inmutó, de momento no parecía ya tenerle miedo. Hordak se puso de pie, se acercó:

—Entrapta, tu presencia aquí es mucho más que una sorpresa. ¿Qué es lo que-

—¿Puedes decirle que deje de olfatearme? No me agrada.

El tono de voz lo sacudió. Hordak miró a la mujer que además de DESNUDA era MUDA. El alíen apenas parecía comprender la situación.

—Un momento, no es lo que parece. No es una mujer real.

Los ojos de Entrapta se abrieron sin fingida furia.

—¡Tiene los senos más grandes que he visto en mi vida!

Algunas aves salieron volando del espanto, una mujer molesta siempre daba miedo. Hordak guardó silencio y después soltó un ligero bufido, relajó el cuerpo.

—No es lo que crees. Mira.

Se acercó a la hembra extraña y con la palma cerrada le golpeó la nuca. La mujer chilló y se retorció. Ahora Hordak era declarado golpeador de mujeres.

—¡Pero qué…!

—Golpee su fermis superior, es una glándula reproductiva justo a un lado de su hipotálamo. Es lo suficientemente sensible para deshacer la ilusión.

En eso Entrapta miró desconcertada, la hembra perdió su figura y se fue transmutando. En eso, volvió a ver al reptiliano ser alargado que la había atacado en la costa. Los ojos amarillos la miraron una última vez antes de reptar por el suelo y enroscarse. Ahora era una gran circunferencia escamosa con un par de brazos y piernas.

—Es un lagarto espejo.

La princesa no comprendía. Miró al hombre esperando otra explicación.

—Es un reptil que vive en la costa, se mueven en manada pero este ejemplar lo encontré hace un par de semanas moribundo, parecía haber tenido una pelea con otro de su clase. Lo que viste es su mecanismo de caza. Cuando buscan una presa logran percibir tus olas neurocerebrales.

—¿Pueden leer la mente?

—Sí, toman de tus recuerdos alguna imagen que sea familiar y la usan para atraer a su presa.

La mujer que había visto antes… Tenía el cabello largo y morado ¿era una coincidencia? Entrapta sintió calor de nuevo.

—¿Y por qué estaba desnuda?

—No lo sé, el rey Micah casi se desangra por la nariz cuando lo miró convertirse en una réplica de la reina Angella SIN prenda alguna. Su capacidad cerebral no es vasta en raciocinio solo toman una imagen priorizando que se parezca físicamente pero olvidan el tema de la ropa.

Hizo una pausa, el reptil siseó.

—Aunque, al parecer se ha vuelto demasiado confianzudo desde que le salvé la vida.—Masculló Hordak molesto mientras le daba una mirada al reptil aún recostado.

—Pues parecía muy cariñosa contigo.

—Es macho.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de nuevo en sorpresa. Hordak encaró una ceja, tomó al reptil del cuello y le colocó un collar.

—Ahora vete.—Le ordenó y el animal con cierta duda se alejó.

—¿Qué es eso que le acabas de colocar?

—Un rastreado, estaba buscando el sitio donde suelen esconderse, he estado estudiando lo que en la isla habita.

—Increíble. —Dijo ella que quitó su mirada del desaparecido reptil y miró a Hordak, pero éste tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Por otro lado, necesito saber ¿qué haces aquí?

La muchacha espabiló.

—Vengo con una misión muy importante, tengo que analizar tu cuerpo.

Las orejas tan expresivas del alíen se replegaron hacía atrás con un toque carmesí.

—¿No pudiste enviarme un mensaje? Habría ido contigo si tanto lo deseas, no tenías que venir.

"No tenías que venir… No tenías que venir."

Que buen tino tenía Hordak para lastimar con las palabras.

—Parece que te molesta que esté aquí.

Hordak no respondió enseguida, en cambio miró al cielo.

—No, no es que me moleste, pero me preocupa. Debes irte de inmediato.

Y ahora la corría como un vil perro. La ira iba subiendo desde la punta de sus pies.

—¡No, no puedo! ¡Tienes que dejarme analizarte!

Enseñó el maletín que traía consigo y la mochila en su espalda. Estaba preparada.

—Entrapta, no seas necia. Haz llegado en el peor de los momentos.

Sintió en su pecho un fuego que comenzaba a expandirse y la consumía. Vergüenza, miedo y un escozor le dejaban aquellas palabras. Alzó la voz:

—No me importa lo que tú sientas respecto a mi o a mi visita, vine por una cuestión de vida o muerte.

El ex villano guardó silencio sin comprender. En eso cayó una gota en su cabello.

—Demonios. ¡Vamos! —Le tomó del brazo pero ella se resistió.

—No me iré, me quedaré aquí y…

De pronto sintió como su cuerpo se aligeraba. La había tomado entre sus brazos y corrió en dirección al cuartel.

—Para mí mala suerte, tendrás que quedarte… Ya no puedes irte.

No comprendía el cambio repentino en sus palabras. En eso resplandeció un potente rayo seguido de un terrible trueno. La compuerta se abrió y entraron, Hordak la colocó en el suelo y se aseguró de que la puerta se cerrara.

—Computadora, alista los termoacondicionadores, guarda distancia de 4.8 metros a la redonda. Enciende los campos magnéticos de poder.

—Enterado.— Replicó una voz robótica. Un ruido metálico y un chillante ambiente de ruidos inundaron los sentidos de la chica en el suelo. Comenzó a tener el presentimiento de que efectivamente había llegado en un mal momento.


	9. Chapter 9

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?—Preguntó Entrapta.

Giró la cabeza, el movimiento metálico cubrió el cuartel por completo, las ventanas se cerraron con un chirrido y las luces se encendieron. Hordak había desaparecido mientras seguía dando órdenes.

Los ojos carmesí de la mujer miraron el interior con precisión. Había un pequeño lobby donde pudo ver ¿abrigos? Parecían de piel, si, eran abrigos. Trajes impermeables y algunas máscaras contra gas. Caminó un poco más dejando de lado el monitor que mostraba todos los cambios que Hordak había solicitado a la mente técnica del lugar.

Después el primer pasillo se dividía en dos caminos opuestos. Había mesas de estudio, frascos con muestras, pedazos metálicos. Entrapta decidió indagar en el pasillo derecho, en las mesas de estudio también encontró flores, flores muy vistosas y extrañas. Por lo general la jungla tenía una flora agresiva pero aquellas muestras solo se podían imaginar en jardines de ensueño. Había una puerta al final.

Entrapta la abrió, era una habitación. Había una cama amplia de forma circular, estantes y cajoneras vacías a los alrededores.

—Te quedarás aquí.

Entrapta se sobresaltó, Hordak estaba justo detrás de ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Quedarme? Tipo ¿pijamada?

El alíen arqueó la ceja.

—¿Qué es una pijamada?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No, no entiendes, tengo que irme.

—Hace un momento decías que querías quedarte.

—Me refiero a que solo vine por algunas pruebas. No estoy considerando quedarme para el anochecer.

Hordak negó.

—Lamento decirte que ya no tienes opción. La isla entrará en una mini era de hielo y no hay modo alguno que sobrevivas más de 10 minutos allá afuera.

La princesa escuchaba horrorizada, pero después sonrió:

—¿Una mini era de hielo? ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué es lo que la provoca?

El ex villano apremió el cambio repentino de humor.

—Cuando llegamos aquí, a los dos días de haber terminado de montar el cuartel comenzó la primera helada. Perdimos muchos instrumentos en el exterior. Micah estaba confundido, jamás habían pasado estos cambios cuando estuvo atrapado.

Caminó dentro de la habitación y con un clic en el pequeño monitor a un lado de la puerta se abrió una pantalla más grande.

—La isla es un vertedero de basura de tecnología de los primeros.

—Cierto. —Confirmó Entrapta.

—Por razones desconocidas, los primeros dispusieron el vertedero con un sistema de autoprotección. En la isla hay dos reactores que mantienen la energía de estas máquinas obsoletas. Uno de ellos lo logramos apagar al llegar, pero la vida entera se descontroló esa noche. Creemos que la materia orgánica de la isla y la tecnología se habían fusionado desde hace tiempo.

Tenía sentido, los monstruos tecnológicos también sobrevivían mediante una dieta de organismos.

—Al apagar el primer reactor tengo la suposición de que la isla resintió el cambio y quiso protegerse. No es nada tonta, supo que los que lo habían provocado eran seres de sangre caliente. Cada cuatro días la isla entra en un estado de era hielo.

Entrapta comprendió:

—Está intentando matarnos. Así el segundo corazón se mantendrá activo.

Hordak asintió.

—No he apagado el segundo reactor porque no he terminado de desmantelar lo que a su alrededor está, por más que lo intento el laberinto que lo protege cambia cada vez que uno entra. Micah había encontrado un método de rastreo, pero… se fue.

Los ojos de ella brillaban como la luna misma.

—Fascinante. —Dijo con las manos enguantadas en una esperanzadora mirada.

—Ha desarrollado inteligencia propia. ¿Qué hay de la fauna?

—Muchos eran naturalmente hostiles, cuando apagamos el primer sitio éstos perdieron el interés en querer devorar todo lo que a su alrededor estaba. Algunos otros especímenes que viven bajo la tierra salieron, entre ellos el lagarto espejo que conociste.

—Increíble, habían estado bajo el influjo protector de la isla. ¡Es maravilloso!

El alíen la miró.

—Ahora, está helada no se irá hasta dentro de tres días. No puedes salir.

El ánimo que había presentado se desmoronó enseguida.

—No puedo quedarme, tengo que salir de aquí en cuanto termine de analizarte.

—No hay manera, fin de la discusión. —Le dio la espalda, dispuesto a cortar la conversación con su salida de la habitación.

—¡Tú no entiendes! —Exclamó Entrapta colocándose enfrente. Él la miró molesto.

—Lo que entiendo es que eres una necia por venir aquí sin consultarme antes, muchos días intenté contactarte y no accediste a hablar conmigo. Ahora vienes aquí, quieres que te dé toda la atención del mundo y luego te deje ir en medio de una situación de muerte que desconocías por tu mutismo ¿qué puede valer tanto la pena que quieras arriesgarte a morir congelada?

—¡TUS HERMANOS SE ESTÁN MURIENDO!

El silencio fue sepulcral.

—¿Qué… has dicho?

El ceño fruncido de la princesa lo desconcertó. En su mirada podía ver un temor brotando y el temblor de sus manos le hacía comprender que era una situación real. Entrapta estaba ahí, finalmente podía tenerla delante de él. Tocar su rostro, su cabello una vez más.

Pero, llegó como un nubarrón de tormenta, con malas noticias.

Ella tomó el aire necesario.

—Ven aquí. —Le llamó él. La tomó de la mano y la condujo de nuevo al cruce de los pasillos, presionó un par de botones y se abrió una compuerta, revelaba una mesa, utensilios de comida y una amplia alacena.

Se acercó a la pared, tecleó unas cuantas opciones y obtuvo un vaso de agua que le extendió a ella una vez que se había sentado en un largo sofá negro. Hordak la miró, se alejó de ella y la contempló.

—Ahora… ¿qué es lo que quisiste decir?

Tras un trago largo, habló. Le contó todo, desde los primeros ataques, los síntomas, los desvelos, los intentos de toda Etheria por intentar salvar a los clones que hace ya casi un año habían intentado destruir la vida del planeta. Había hipótesis, luego estas fueron descartadas, los clones que aún estaban sanos vivían en constante estrés de no saber en qué momento les tocaría a ellos. Ahora mismo, todos habían pasado por el malestar, algunos lograban estar conscientes pero otros no. Kadroh, fue uno de los últimos y perdió contacto alguno con él.

Los ojos rojos de Hordak eran inexpresivos en todo momento, no interrumpió por nada del mundo lo que ella decía. Solo permaneció de pie, con los brazos cruzados, escuchándola.

—Kadroh encontró algunas extrañas anomalías en el código genético de sus hermanos, hay una mutación llevándose a cabo en sus cuerpos. Vine aquí, para analizar tu cuerpo y ver si tienes registro de algo que haya ocurrido en ti que sea de ésta índole. Si aún no has presentado estos síntomas significa que podrías ser inmune y de ser así podríamos encontrar la cura para ellos.

Finalmente guardó silencio, esperando respuesta alguna. Hordak no respondió. Bajó la mirada y se acercó a paso lento hasta ella.

—Jamás he sufrido de ninguna de las cosas que mencionas. No más allá de mi defecto genético que hace que mi cuerpo falle.

—¿Has estado bien?

—Sí, he logrado mantener mi cuerpo sano con algunas prácticas de Micah y Perfuma. Las cicatrices no desaparecen pero al menos no colapso. La armadura solo la uso cuando debo bajar al corazón de la isla, sin ella no tengo efectos secundarios pero debo ser cuidadoso con las cosas que hago.

Entrapta no se había demorado y había sacado de su mochila una libreta y una pluma. Anotaba todo lo que le parecía conveniente.

—Tu alimentación, ¿sigue siendo vía oral o has vuelto a la alimentación mediante tus puertos?

—Oral 100%, si uso los puertos sería evitar que mis órganos hagan el trabajo para el que fueron creados, aunque era una práctica común con Hordiano Primero lo he estado evitando al máximo.

Siguió anotando.

—Tu estilo de vida alimentaria es igual a la de tus hermanos. Entonces no hay práctica alguna que esté provocando la mutación. ¿Qué más me puedes decir de los clones de Hordiano?

Hordak se sentó delante de ella en un gran cojín donde se hundió un poco su inmenso cuerpo. Micah había comentado que era un invento maravilloso para la procrastinación, Hordak había evitado su uso pero esta vez no le dio importancia.

—Hay generaciones de clones. No todos éramos iguales. Hordiano pasó por pruebas antes de poder crear un igual a él que se mantuviera vivo. Por ejemplo, yo fui de la generación 5x de la galaxia Seyfert. Dicha galaxia pasó por un proceso de conquista también. Hordiano tomaba elementos de la energía cósmica para generar clones más poderosos y por ende mejores envases para él.

—Pero Etheria era un planeta desconocido para Primero hasta antes de que se abriera el portal que nos sacó de los Despondos.

Hordak asintió.

—Etheria como cualquier otro cuerpo en el cosmos es un planeta que recibe ondas de energía del universo entero, ahora que hemos cambiado de lugar, es posible que la energía de los Despondos esté pasando por un proceso de purga para coexistir en la actual dimensión en la que nos encontramos.

—Sería entonces el ecosistema lo que los está lastimando.

—No, de ser así, yo también estaría teniendo efectos. Debe ser otro factor orgánico, pero lo que dices es muy cierto, los cuerpos de ellos están intentando sobrevivir mediante un proceso agresivo donde pierden sangre y la sanación de sus cuerpos no es suficiente.

La princesa temía volver a chocar con un callejón sin salida.

—Jamás creí que diría esto pero mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a Etheria, debe haber algo en mí que pudo pasar por el mismo proceso de adaptación en una menor medida. Ese hecho puede ser lo que haga que ellos logren sobrevivir.

Entrapta se levantó:

—¿Me ayudarás?

Hordak sonrió y asintió.

—Te ayudaré, pero sigue siendo imposible tu salida de aquí, no hay modo de que llegues a la costa.

—¡No es necesario, tengo a Darla conmigo!

—¿Darla?

—Es una nave espacial de los primeros que She-Ra rescató.

De pronto una duda abordó la mirada del alíen.

—¿Se puede saber dónde se encuentra… Darla?

—Está segura bajo las aguas… de… la… costa

Conforme fue terminando la oración su rostro se fue poniendo pálido. Hordak bufó con resignación.

—Computadora, dame una lectura de la temperatura alrededor de la isla.

Faltaron unos segundos para recibir la respuesta.

—Hemos llegado a la etapa Yakutsk de la helada. La temperatura actual de la costa es -68,9° centígrados.

Hordak se giró a la princesa. Era obvio lo que ahora había pasado.

—Adora me matará cuando se enteré. —Fue lo único que susurró.

Sacó el pad a toda velocidad, intentó establecer conexión con la nave. Afortunadamente, lo logró.

—¡DARLA! ¿ESTÁS AHÍ?

—Saludos Entrapta, mis sistemas se encuentran en estado de reposo. Sin embargo, aún puedo proveerte de la información necesaria. ¿Gustas que te dé el pronóstico del tiempo para mañana?

—Darla, ¿puedes elevarte?

—Negativo. Mis motores detectan una abrasadora roca helada alrededor, no hay modo alguno de llevar a cabo el protocolo de despegue.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Afirmativo. Mis sistemas se encuentran en estado de reposo únicamente.

Entrapta suspiró aliviada por ello. Aunque ahora entendía… Estaba atrapada ahí. Dejó el pad lejos, escondió el rostro en sus rodillas cuando se abrazó las piernas. Hordak llegó hasta ella intentando aliviarla.

—Si tan solo, te hubiera llamado antes. Habría podido prever esto.

Su orgullo había traído graves consecuencias.

—Apenas anoche llegaron a la conclusión de que yo soy pieza importante en lo que les sucede a los clones. No tenías modo de saberlo y tampoco habrías podido esperar hasta que la helada acabase.

Los cabellos se enredaron alrededor de él y lo aprisionaron, era una especie de abrazo. Hordak intentó reconfortarla.

—Prometo buscar alguna opción para que puedas salir, pero temo que lo máximo que podría hacerse es salir un día antes de que la helada acabe, es decir dentro de dos días.

Era demasiado tiempo. ¿Y si alguno de ellos… moría? Amargas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Hordak no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Todavía no era un as en la interpretación de emociones en los Etherianos. Llevó su garra al rostro de ella y la obligó a que lo mirase.

—Escúchame, sé que te sientes con mucha tribulación pero… podemos adelantarnos. Dijiste que la respuesta podía estar en mis venas. ¿Qué te parece si vas sacando tus instrumentos? Puedo volver a ser tu conejillo de indias.

Llorando, sonrió por lo bajo. Se secó con el dorso del antebrazo.

—Un gran avance científico nos espera, compañero de laboratorio.

Sonrieron complacidamente. Se pusieron manos a la obra. Se fueron a la habitación vacía. Entrapta no tardó en colocar un monitor, cables de amplificación de energía y demás herramientas.

—¿Has comido algo?

—No, estoy en ayunas.

—Perfecto.

Tomó una muestra de sangre. La guardó y dejó la sangre en el analizador hematológico automatizado, tomaría un par de horas arrojar el resultado. Entrapta se colocó un cubrebocas y guantes para todo el proceso.

—Abre tu boca por favor.

Hordak obedeció. Los dientes, encías y lengua eran de color granate.

—Fascinante—Decía mientras miraba con los lentes de aumento, se cercioró de tomar la muestra necesaria, todavía alcanzó a tomarle de la mejilla y ahondar.

—¿Etaataa? —Preguntó Hordak con lo que podía proferir de voz.

—Espera, ya casi termino.

—Queo que ja e sufecente.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón.

Pudo cerrar su boca y tomó un trago de agua. Guardó la saliva en un pequeño frasco cilíndrico y lo introdujo en una pequeña caja de plomo, bajó una escotilla de vidrio grueso y encendió el instrumento. Un mini reactor para ver qué había en las moléculas de su boca.

Movía con cuidado sus manos, con ligereza pero con una destreza que los años de experiencia le habían dado, sus cabellos ayudaban a mantener todo en orden y recordar cuál era el paso siguiente. Hordak continuó mirándola mientras mantenía el pequeño algodón haciendo presión sobre la pequeña herida de la jeringa.

¿Qué cosa había hecho para tener a una mente brillante revestida de angelical imagen delante de él? Los ojos parpadearon varias veces. Haciendo memoria, era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que la volvía a mirar tan de cerca. Las manos comenzaron a sentir un escozor que indicaba su nerviosismo.

Hace un tiempo una de sus manos aprisionó una pierna de ella y la otra acariciaba sus mejillas mientras él la besaba.

Los recuerdos hicieron que sus músculos se tensaran, los dedos tamborilearon en su piel. Las piernas parecían volverse de piedra y la garganta se le estaba secando más.

De nuevo esos síntomas. ¿Sería conveniente decirle? No, no quería preocuparla.

—¿Te sientes bien? Tienes el rostro muy rojo.

—No es nada. —Dijo retirando la vista de pronto. Entrapta continuó tecleando en su computadora.

—Creo que tenemos lo suficiente vía exterior.

—¿Será suficiente con eso?

Negó con el cabello. Tomó con su mano una de las mangueras que tenía cerca, estaban esterilizadas y listas. Entrapta no dijo nada pero sabía que él entendería la indirecta.

Era hora de buscar dentro de su cuerpo. Los puertos en él eran estables, pero siempre fueron un punto sensible que siempre le provocaba dolor cuando era momento de empotrar su armadura. Permitir que alguien más lo hiciera, parecía una misión titánica.

—¿No te sientes seguro?

—No es eso.

Pero no añadió más. Se puso de pie, Entrapta comenzó a conectar a la computadora principal los conectores necesarios. Hordak se alejó unos pasos.

Comenzaron a correr los códigos en la computadora, Entrapta tecleó junto con los mechones de su cabello, en eso algo en su vista periférica le llamó la atención. Delante de ella había un espejo. En él, se reflejaba la silueta de Hordak quien estaba dándole la espalda.

Las garras de él se movieron con suavidad sin hacer ruido alguno, la tela corrió por sus brazos, descubriendo sus cicatrices, primero las de su cuello, luego las de sus hombros. Bajó un brazo desnudo, luego el otro y finalmente pudo ver su espalda completa. El contorno de sus músculos definidos, nunca les había prestado tanta atención como en esos segundos. Era de complexión delgada pero la anchura de su espalda, la estrechez de su cintura y las líneas de sus venas en los brazos fue una sorpresa que dejaron sin movimiento a la princesa.

Se le coloreó el rostro, cuando Hordak regresó la vista ella había clavado su atención de nuevo a la computadora. Volvió al suelo con ella.

—Bien, entones. Comencemos. —Quiso sonar lo más tranquila posible. Hordak infló el pecho y asintió.

—Comenzaré con los que están en tu espalda.

No dijo más y se giró.

—Tendré cuidado. —Añadió. Con cuidado, tomó la primera aguja que debía entrar por el puerto. Con delicadeza, entró en el primer bloque de su nuca. Hordak respingó, de pronto sus ojos se volvieron verdes y su cabello perdió el color tan característico. Antes de poder sentirse entusiasmada por aquello Entrapta se apresuró a preguntar.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Un poco, es que tus guantes están muy fríos además.

—Lo lamento. —Respondió y se lo quitó enseguida.

—Ahí va el segundo.

Estiró su mano. Nunca había tocado la piel de Hordak que no fuese de su rostro. Era igual de suave, en donde estaban las cicatrices era irregular pero nada lo volvía más hermoso que las historias que en ella guardaban. Su mano cálida logró tranquilizarlo pero la conexión encima su pulmón derecho le hizo doblarse y caer sobre el suelo.

—¡Hordak!

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. —Dijo con la voz entrecortada evitando que ella se levantara. Intentó levantarse pero no encontraba las fuerzas. Su brazo le servía de soporte, pero la frialdad del suelo lo mantenía desconcentrado.

En eso, sintió una nueva sensación de suavidad. Un mechón púrpura colocaba una almohada entre sus brazos.

—Permanece recostado si lo necesitas. —Ordenó.

No dijo nada más, se tumbó boca abajo abrazando la gran almohada.

—Voy con el otro costado.

Emitió un gruñido en respuesta. Su espalda comenzaba a temblar y no era de frío. La conexión entró fuerte y certera. Sus nervios se sincronizaron con la energía de las máquinas. Su parte orgánica vibró por completo.

Abrazó la almohada buscando el soporte necesario para no quejarse del dolor.

—Solo unas lecturas rápidas y abre terminado. Tengo que descargar la información de tu cuerpo.

No podía responderle, deseaba que acabara pronto. ¿Desde cuándo se había hecho tan intolerante al dolor que años atrás lo acompañó? Las pantallas titilaban en colores, él solo podía ver los destellos por el rabillo de sus ojos. Pasaron eternos minutos hasta que terminó.

—Listo.

Con rapidez pero cuidado retiró los puertos. Con cada uno fuera de su sistema salió un aire que no creía tener guardado. Se quedó en el suelo. Odiaba pensarlo, pero no quería continuar con el experimento. Dolía demasiado.

Cerró los ojos, seguía siendo un ser sin valor, estaba contemplando la opción de detenerse y dejar morir a sus hermanos. A los que igual que él habían sido manipulados, inyectados de un ciego fanatismo.

Sintió caricias en su cabello y el resto de su cabeza. Eran los dedos desnudos de ella.

—Está bien, estoy aquí. ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Su voz, dulce y serena. No quería perturbarla por nada del mundo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le dio ese descanso se giró sobre sí mismo, ahora la miraba y dejaba descubiertos los puertos de su parte frontal.

—Continúa. —Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Entrapta sonrió, agradecida.

—Respira, todo terminará pronto. —Decía.

Primero fueron los dos de su costado derecho. Apretó los dientes, después comenzó a jadear. El vapor de su respiración agitada parecía empañarle la mirada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran lágrimas.

Cuando ella notó esto, no se detuvo para no alargar su suplicio pero continuó hablándole.

—Este es el último.

La aguja entró como las demás, llenando su ser completo de energía eléctrica.

—Aguanta un poco más.

Los cabellos de Entrapta buscaron acariciar el cabello de él, lo acariciaban y secaban las lágrimas que a momento salían discretamente.

—Lo estás haciendo genial.

Vuelto un ovillo mientras sus piernas buscaban un ángulo correcto, Entrapta subió las piernas de él a las de ella. Con una mano continuaba con la conexión, con la otra tecleaba a gran velocidad.

—Un poco más Hordak, eres el mejor.

El mejor.

El mejor.

Quería sonreírle pero su boca se tensaba en una mueca de dolor que disfrazaba la vergüenza y el miedo que sentía en esos instantes.

—¡Listo! —Exclamó.

Con el mismo cuidado retiró las conexiones. Ahora su cuerpo descansaba, pero parecía exhausto del esfuerzo de resistir. Permaneció recostado con la respiración agitada. Entrapta lo miró con dulzura.

—Lo has hecho grandioso.

Enredó sus cabellos en el cuerpo de él, lo alzó del suelo y lo atrajo hacía ella una vez que se levantó.

—Supongo que tu habitación es la del lado opuesto, te dejaré descansar. Me quedaré de este lado para comenzar a leer lo que hay dentro de ti.

Lo cargó, de pronto se sintió aletargado, debía ser el cansancio.

—Wow, tu habitación es muy oscura, como de costumbre. —Comentó ella. Quería ponerse a ver qué más curiosas cosas habría allí pero tenía trabajo qué hacer.

Lo acomodó en el lecho, apenas se movía. Lo cubrió con la manta blanca.

—Duerme un poco. Si necesitas algo…

Sacó el pad y lo dejó en una mesa justo a un lado de la cama, lo dejó sobre unos papeles.

—…puedes llamarme por aquí para que no te tengas que levantar.

Hordak asintió. Cerró los ojos, no tenía poder para mantenerlos abiertos. Solo vio una silueta salir y unos ojos carmesí mirándolo.

Ahora todo era negro.


	10. Chapter 10

En nubes de color blanco, en un manto oscuro cubierto de estrellas fijó su mirada en aquél vasto mar de luces brillantes. En cada una de ellas, podía haber vida o podría que no. Brillaban por la radiación y brillaba la una para la otra, para iluminar a todo aquél que necesitara una guía. En el mar, en el cielo y la tierra.

Las estrellas siempre han sido guías.

Pero se sentía tan perdido. Las continuaba mirando. Pedía su consejo, la charla que le dijera qué era esa sensación de búsqueda infalible. ¿Qué hacía llevarlo a la ansiedad? ¿Qué había en el lila de la lavanda que lo agitaba tanto? ¿Qué hay en las chispas de la energía que corre en sus experimentos? ¿Qué cosas tan hermosas se escondía ahí?

"Siento que todo está ahí, delante de mí pero a la vez. No me pertenece. ¿Qué cosa es mía? Ella…"

El mar de estrellas se movió bruscamente y chillaron en orquesta. Hordak se llevó la mano a la cabeza intentando callar el sonido pero no podía.

Finalmente despertó. El sonido que estaba escuchando no era tan potente pero si molesto. Giró su vista cansada, la habitación estaba en plena oscuridad de no ser por la cascada de luz que emitía el pad en su escritorio.

Estiró el brazo.

Era una solicitud de conexión.

Iniciando transmisión.

—¿Hordak?

Una voz familiar lo desconcertó. Trató de mirarla con atención, aún tenía sueño.

—¿Catra? —Preguntó él y recibió la mirada perpleja de la muchacha felina. Los ojos de la mujer se entornaron.

—Una habitación oscura ¿eh? ¿Interrumpo algo? Puedo llamar en otro momento.

Hordak no comprendía.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero hablar con Entrapta. Necesitamos saber cómo va con su investigación, pensamos que se comunicaría tan pronto llegara contigo. Me doy cuenta en realidad que era porque tú tenías el pad de comunicación. ¿La tienes secuestrada acaso? ¿Les gustan ese tipo de juegos?

El ex villano seguía sin entender sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

—Ella está trabajando ahora mismo.

—¿Está bien? Ya es de noche.

—Lo está. ¿Qué necesitas exactamente?

—Saber si logró algún avance en su investigación. Tus hermanos aquí están casi por colgar los tenis. Hemos podido volver a la consciencia a 53 de ellos pero están muy débiles.

Catra volvió a mirar a Hordak.

—No me digas que estás en esa condición por los experimentos que te hizo.

No respondió.

—Debe estar muy ensimismada. Seguramente ya halló la cura. Dile que se apresure.

Nuevamente no respondió. No era conveniente que supieran que estaban varados en la isla por los próximos días. Pero…

—¿Ellos se salvaran?

La felina tensó la mirada.

—No lo sé, muchos están en muy malas condiciones. Hemos hecho lo posible, incluso yo que no soy muy buena cuidado cosas me he esmerado en las guardias y curaciones.

—Catra, es posible que nos demoremos en llegar con ustedes. Sin embargo, ten por seguro que Entrapta hallará la cura.

Sonrió mostrando uno de sus afilados dientes.

—Lo sé. Son un par de nerds.

Guardó silencio unos momentos.

—Bien, no debería molestar a esta hora a los tórtolos. Me iré.

—Espera.

Catra esperó a que hablara. Un nerviosismo nuevo recorrió la nuca de Hordak.

—Hay algo que quiero saber.

El ojo azul y amarillo de ella parpadearon perpleja.

—¿Tú quieres saber algo? ¿De mí? Eso es nuevo.

Hordak rodó los ojos. Catra se puso seria.

—Dispara entonces.

—¿Qué haces cuando no sabes algo?

No comprendía la pregunta.

—Cuando quieres una respuesta, pero no pareces tenerla. Eres muy asertiva, considero que puedes ser de utilidad en esta cuestión.

Las orejas de ella se repelaron en molestia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?

—Ese es el problema, no lo sé. Sé que hay algo que busco, pero no sé qué es.

—¿Es en relación a la princesa nerd?

Hordak frunció el ceño.

—¿Así te diriges a ella?

Catra se encogió de hombros con una mirada de desfachatez.

—Es en relación a ENTRAPTA.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella? ¿Salió demasiado inteligente para ti?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero saber qué es la ansiedad que me provoca tenerla cerca.

Catra se sonrojó hasta las orejas y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Tartamudeo.

—¿Q-qué clase de preguntas son e-esas?

No comprendía por qué resultaba extraño. Catra notó la inocencia de su falta de atención, él estaba preguntando en serio. Ella continuó mirándolo y pudo percibir la seriedad en su rostro. Exhaló aire.

—Haz proclamado por todos los medios lo que sientes por ella. ¿Todo eso ha sido de manera inconsciente?

—Es que no sé qué es exactamente eso que dices que proclamo por ella.

Se tomó la parte superior de la nariz con molesta actitud.

—Hordak, ¿puedes decirte a ti mismo e identificar todo lo que ella provoca en ti?

Él lo consideró. Repensó la pregunta y en su interior las respuestas se arrojaban como gotas de lluvia al vacío. ¿Las había? Docenas de ellas.

—¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Estoy enfermo?

—No lo estás. ¿Recuerdas cuando yo gritaba a los cuatro vientos mi odio hacia Adora? Cómo hice hasta lo imposible por deshacerme de ella.

No respondió pero comprendía.

—Al igual que tú. Me encontraba desesperada por una respuesta sobre por qué hacía lo que hacía. Quería saber qué era lo que me provocaba. Juraba que era odio, juraba que era ansiedad, que era envidia de la más pura.

Guardó silencio unos momentos.

—Temí perderla para siempre cuando nos dejó, cuando se volvió She-Ra. La sensación de pérdida me hizo hacer las terribles cosas que hice. Por eso… debes encontrar la respuesta, estar perdido en estas circunstancias podría hacerte enloquecer, como a mí.

Los ojos rojos no se apartaron del pad.

—Hordak. Lo que tú sientes es amor.

El pecho se abrió en fuego incandescente. ¿Amor?

—¿Amor? — Repitió en voz alta.

Amor era lo que sentía por Hordiano Primero, la necesidad de cubrir ese bache en su alma. El hambre de reconocimiento y respeto. Entrapta no provocaba en él una imagen de glorificación enfermiza.

Pero… él era devoto a ella.

—Siento unas tremendas ganas de colocarme a su lado. De escuchar su voz. De siempre estar ahí para cuando ella necesite algo. Creí que solo era un instinto servicial que Primero había dejado en mi sistema.

Catra negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que ya había parte de todo eso antes de que tu hermano mayor loco llegara a Ehteria. Cuando la loca se coló en tu santum. Cuando avanzó tan rápido en tus investigaciones, cuando el portal funcionó y dudaste en encenderlo hasta que ella no estuviera contigo.

En ese momento ella sintió vergüenza. La memoria que mencionaba había sido manchada por sus acciones cuando lastimó a Entrapta.

—Lamento lo que hice. Tómalo como un ejemplo más de lo que no debes hacer. Estaba tan desesperada por querer saber qué quería de Adora, solo sabía que quería algo de ella, no importaba si era su desprecio o su cariño y en el camino terminé enviando a Entrapta a isla bestia.

Sonrió.

—El odio, me dejaba un sabor agridulce, cicatrices en el cuerpo, ansiedad ilimitada, el corazón me latía a mil.

Suspiró.

—Pero el amor, me dejó paz, curó mis heridas y todo se volvió dulce. No tenía que pedirle más su atención, no tenía que rogar por seguirla porque ella se encargó de colocarme a su lado y continuar un camino para las dos.

Hordak no parecía comprender pero se esforzaba.

—¿Quieres saber qué es lo que te afecta tanto con ella? Fácil. Deja que te consuma. Haz aquello que te da temor. Ahora estás solo con Entrapta. Tienes todo un camino para poder tomar la ansiedad y remplazarla por calma.

—¿Qué pasa si no puedo?

—Si puedes. Sino lo haces, cometerás los mismos errores que yo.

—¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo?

Catra casi se ahoga con la risa que le provocó la pregunta.

—Nunca creí que fueras del clan de los idiotas.

Se escucharon voces detrás de Catra.

—¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando, es hora de la cena. —Era la voz de Adora.

—Lo siento, enseguida estoy contigo y los demás.

No hizo mención de que estaba hablando con él. Catra regresó la vista y le guiñó un ojo.

—Sé que puedes, jefe. Apresúrate, tus hermanos los necesitan a ambos y que mejor que 'juntos'.

La conexión se perdió después de ese gesto. La pantalla quedó en negro. No agregó más. Dejó el pad en la mesa y salió de la cama. Acomodó sus ropas, cubrió sus puertos que aún estaban sensibles y dejó la habitación.

Al final del pasillo podía ver la luz de la computadora de Entrapta trabajando, escuchar clics y demás teclas. ¿Dejarse consumir por lo que sentía? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Miró su reflejo en el refrigerador plateado. En su rostro ya no se fruncía el ceño con tanta frecuencia, sus garras descansaban de la tensión a la que fueron sometidos, su cuerpo se sentía liviano al ya no tener que depender de su armadura.

¿Qué más podría hacer si se dejaba consumir por esas emociones?

Encerrando en los pensamientos de su cabeza pegó un brinco cuando escuchó un grito agudo. Al segundo siguiente tomó dirección a la habitación donde estaba Entrapta.

—¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?!

Los ojos carmesí se abrieron con un destello peculiar, tenía su sonrisa amplia y abierta. Entrapta saltó de la cama donde tenía regados papeles y se arrojó a los brazos de Hordak quien la sostuvo casi por inercia.

—¡LA ENCONTRÉ! —Exclamó.

—¿Qué fue lo que encontraste? —Preguntó todavía aturdido mientras ella se separaba de él y daba brinquitos por toda la habitación.

—¡LA CURA, FINALMENTE LA ENCONTRÉ!

Tomó el pad principal y casi lo estrella en el rostro del alíen.

—¡Mira esto! —Le ordenó.

Señaló a la computadora. Abrió un holograma y una forma acuosa se movía en la visión. Una molécula que podía reconocer, después de todo Hordak también dedicó tiempo al estudio de su propio cuerpo para intentar clonarse.

—Es una enzima.

—No es cualquier enzima. Tienes toda una familia de ellas en tu organismo, abundan a diferencia de tus hermanos. Se encarga de regular las reacciones químicas.

Lo miró con los ojos soltando destellos.

—¡Es la cura!

Hordak miraba con sorpresa.

—Tal vez necesitaré un poco más de sangre más de ti. Si tus hermanos obtienen una muestra de la enzima que necesitan y que vive en tu hemoglobina sus cuerpos podrán reproducirlo a través de las células dendríticas y entonces las plaquetas con su nueva programación se encargarán de sanear sus cuerpos.

Su cuerpo no se movió un ápice pero se electrificó en una sincera emoción.

—¿De verdad? Entones… ¿lo lograste?

—¡Lo logramos! —Aclaró y se arrojó de nuevo en un abrazo que casi lo hace caer. Un gritito agudo por parte de ella le hizo sentirse finalmente aliviado.

—Por las estrellas. ¡Misión cumplida!

Continuó arrojando palabras, oraciones sobre felicidad, sobre avances científicos. Así era Entrapta, sincera en lo que sentía y pensaba.

Se separó de Hordak quien estaba acostumbrándose a la silueta de su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—Estoy tan emocionada de poderles llevar esto. Sé que acabas de despertar, pero ¿crees que podamos discutir sobre cómo salir de aquí?

Era un tema importante, pero se sentía demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no respondió. La charla con Catra le había dejado en un estado de casi inactividad oral. La separó de él colocándola en el suelo, la miró todavía con más intensidad.

"Déjate consumir"

Llevó una garra a la mejilla de ella, acomodó algunos mechones tras su oreja. Entrapta no se movió un ápice pero lo miraba con sorpresa mientras su cuerpo se había congelado. Descansó su garra en ella.

—Entrapta yo…

—¿Si? —preguntó ella con su voz cargada de inquietud.

—Te agradezco tanto lo que has hecho.

Su rostro se desencajó por unos momentos, parecía haber estado esperando 'algo más'. Le sonrió.

—No me lo agradezcas, ustedes son ahora mi familia.

Pertenecer. Que hermosa sensación.

Entrapta regresó la vista al suelo, sintiéndose como una niña que recibe sus palmaditas en la cabeza. Quería buscar una sensación que creía olvidada por el orgullo. El ambiente a su alrededor ya no parecía girar ni llenarse de vapor cósmico.

Algo era distinto. Y no sabía si le gustaba.

Mientras indagaba en estos pensamientos hizo una mueca de sorpresa cuando sintió los dedos de Hordak alzar su barbilla. La tomó de los hombros.

Por un momento muy corto, casi un suspiro él se sumergió en sus labios. Entrapta no tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos. No puedes premeditar las acciones del corazón, ni sus descripciones. Él la miró, esperando alguna respuesta, las orejas blancas de él se habían replegado en vergüenza.

—¿Cómo estuvo? —preguntó en un murmuro.

Ella se llevó una mano desnuda a los labios, presionando ligeramente la comisura de ellos. Hordak pensó que tal vez no deseaba ese tipo de contacto, o que había sido desagradable. Sin embargo, se tuvo que olvidar de aquellas palabras cuando la miró alzarse con ayuda de su cabello. Tomó una mano de él y automáticamente entrelazaron los dedos.

Hordak miró esa unión tan simple. Entrapta se acercó a su rostro pero solo para ahondar en su mirada.

—Sabes… Llegué aquí preguntándome lo mismo.—Dijo ella igual en un susurro. Los recuerdos de su anterior encuentro en el baile de luna brillante eran similares pero no idénticos. Una desenfrenada necesidad carnal había logrado encubrir sensaciones emocionales aquella noche.

—¿Cómo estuvo? —preguntó ella ahora.

El ex villano sintió el corazón latirle desbocado. Ahora la tenía frente a él como en aquél momento, esta vez no la había hecho enojar, ni había estado llorando.

Aun así, no sentía reproche por evocar esa sensación.

—Fue… mágico.—La respuesta en su voz grave hizo que ella sonriera. Hordak tomó aire.

—Me gustaría que continuase siendo así. —Añadió el hombre.

Catra tenía razón. Era mil veces mejor la paz que el desconcierto total. Aprisionó una vez más sus labios y fue correspondido en cuerpo y corazón. Sus cabellos se enredaron alrededor de él, estrechó sus brazos en el cuello viril y él solo quería continuar mirándola entre beso y beso. Separaba sus labios solo para notar como la necesidad de ambos continuaba sin interrupciones.

No importaba si se habían dejado de hablar por un tiempo. Durante aquél beso tampoco hablaban y nunca estuvieron más agradecidos hasta ese momento. En deliciosos suspiros se separaron finalmente después de su encuentro y se quedaron abrazados.

Dejarse consumir, parecía algo a lo que se podría acostumbrar muy rápido.

GRRRRRR

—¿Eso fue tu estómago?

—Tengo hambre. —Respondió Hordak.


	11. Chapter 11

—Tira eso a la basura.

—¡Pero es mi cena!

—No, eso es un pan que se quemó porque lo dejaste demasiado tiempo en el fuego.

—Creí que se encogería con el calor. Me gustan los panecillos pequeños. —Decía en susurro mientras contemplaba la hogaza de pan casi carbonizada en el plato.

Hordak pasó su mano por encima de su cabeza, retiró el plato y le colocó uno distinto enfrente.

—¿Sopa?

—La sopa siempre te hace sentir mejor ¿no es así? —Dijo Hordak quien se alejaba para colocar la bandeja plateada en la zona donde lavaban los utensilios de cocina. Había terminado su cena y se sentía más que satisfecho.

Era un tazón grande, pero sabía que por las porciones era mejor así.

—No hay bebidas gasificadas pero hay pulpa de baya titán.

—Uuuh baya titán. ¿Qué es?

—Micah lo llamó así porque la baya suele crecer hasta ser más grande que una cabeza normal.

Le sirvió en un vaso alargado y lo dejó frente a ella. Agregó más opciones de comida, fruta y raciones de carne cocinada.

—¿Tú lo hiciste todo?

—El rey me enseñó, no se me permitió obtener barras energéticas con las que alimentaba a mis filas en la zona del terror.

Entrapta hizo una mueca, recordaba esas barras de color gris y extraño sabor. Prefería la comida real. Continuó la cena, Hordak escuchó cada palabra y pregunta que Entrapta sacaba de su boca. Se había recostado en el sofá mientras ella seguía tecleando en su pad algunas conclusiones para el experimento.

Mencionó algo de tener que pedirle un litro de sangre para la cura. Hizo una mueca. Hubo un silencio que fue roto cuando la princesa supo que era momento de soltar una bomba.

—¿Podremos salir mañana?

Hordak no tenía deseos de volver a entablar esa conversación. Se sentó en el sofá.

—Aunque podamos salir, no hay manera de sacar a Darla del mar congelado.

—Pero, tal vez si utilizamos alguna herramienta que hay aquí de las que has obtenido de los primeros.

—Mucha de la tecnología está absoleta o es muy peligrosa Entrapta. Solo me he encargado de recolectarla para que no siga haciendo más daño a esta tierra ni al planeta.

—¡Tiene que haber una manera!

El alíen suspiró cansado.

—Si la hay, es esperar. No podemos arriesgarnos a salir y perecer en las condiciones extremas. Tenemos que estar enteros para poder llevar la solución a los clones.

La princesa se levantó molesta.

—No habrá clones que salvar si nos quedamos aquí.

—No habrá cura si algo te pasa allá afuera.

—¡¿Por qué sigues sugiriendo que algo me va a pasar?! —Preguntó con mucha molestia, quedaron callados y enseguida agregó con una voz más calmada:

—No soy una inútil.

—Jamás he pensado que lo seas. Sin embargo, eres muy impulsiva y no pareces ser consciente de los riesgos que tomas. Hasta ahora, la mayor parte de las cosas que has hecho 'por instinto' han salido bien, pero ¿qué pasará si algo no sale bien esta vez?

La princesa sintió la sangre de su cuerpo agolparse en su cabeza.

—Cuando era el líder de la Horda pasé años para lograr avances, tuve que aprender a ser paciente aunque mis deseos de conquista hirviesen en furia cada día. Finalmente, cuando me ayudaste a construir el portal, recabar información pude- pudimos avanzar zancadas de conocimiento.

Se giró hacía ella:

—Esperar también hizo que tú llegarás hasta mí.

Entrapta lo miró con rostro inexpresivo y dijo:

—El tiempo ha cambiado, ya no vas a contra reloj. Me has pedido que te espere, a que seas una versión mejor de ti mismo, pero no pareces creer que lo que eres actualmente es… lo que necesito. No es necesario que sigas esperando. La vida está frente a ti y debes tomarla.

Las inseguridades que él mantenía en su pecho afloraban cada vez que sentía la obligación de comprobar su valía. Tenía que demostrar lo que sentía por ella, le estaba dando la oportunidad, una valiosa oportunidad. Sin embargo, Hordak aún tendría que cometer varios errores para poder cubrir con ese conocimiento. Le dio la espalda con una mueca de molestia y dijo:

—No me trates como si fuera un estúpido, las decisiones que he tomado han sido por mí y para mí. Te he entregado mis condiciones, no estas obligada a aceptarlas pero no me puedes pedir que las cambie a tu conveniencia.

La rudeza de sus palabras generó que la princesa sintiese un volcán estallar en sus neuronas. Hace unos minutos estaban felizmente cenando, habían compartido un momento especial en la habitación contigua. Ahora… todo eso parecía haber sido solo una ilusión.

—El que tú seas tan negativo para todo también influye en esto.

Las palabras que el arrojó para lastimarla solo rebotaron y le regresaron el golpe. No se giró a mirarla, pero en el rostro de él sintió esa vergüenza y realización de haber cometido un grave error, que no admitiría.

—Las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana, Entrapta. Sigo siendo bueno en ser malo.

Ya no hubo contestación, no hubo más miradas, ni caricias, ni besos.

—Me iré a dormir, haz lo mismo. No hay manera de salir antes de que acabe la helada, vete haciendo a la idea.

Ni siquiera la miró cuando continuó su camino hasta su habitación, la puerta se abrió. Sentía en su espalda la mirada de ella, cuando tocó el contorno del portal giró su cabeza unos centímetros queriendo comprobar que seguía allí, pero su orgullo lo detuvo. Frunció los labios y se adentró en la oscura habitación, la puerta hizo un sonoro ruido cuando se cerró.

No hubo más gritos de emoción. Entrapta entró a la habitación que le correspondía. Todavía podía ver girar la imagen de la enzima en el pad, la razón de su venida a la isla de las bestias. Se sintió mal consigo misma de no encontrar en ese hecho la clave para recobrar su ánimo.

Recogió los papeles, organizó las computadoras y las guardó en la mochila de carga. Se dio cuenta de que no había traído consigo más que un cambio de overol, tendría que dormir con su ropa de trabajo.

Donde se encontraba había un baño completo. Era hora de tomar un baño, era lo único que la distraería lo suficiente para poder dormir.

Lloró en la regadera, dejó que el agua caliente le pusiera de color rojo la espalda. El cabello húmedo se había vuelto más pesado pero no lo impedía el movimiento tan conocido para ella, agregó shampoo, enjabonó su cuerpo y se quedó un largo rato sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras el agua seguía corriendo.

—Al diablo Hordak, mañana buscaré la salida de este lugar. Le parezca o no.

Se tumbó en las sábanas, bajo éstas había cobijas de sobra. No pasaría frío esa noche. Se enredó en ellas y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos para lograr un descanso merecido.

Un minuto… Cinco minutos… Veinte minutos…

Abrió los ojos con enojo. Incorporó medio cuerpo.

—No puedo dormir.

Notó en su voz un dejo de tristeza. Algunas lágrimas cayeron mojando la tela.

—¿Cómo puede ser así?

Abrazó sus piernas.

—En verdad ¿no ha cambiado?

No podía ser así, algo debía estar fallando. En su lógica no había rastros de duda sobre la correcta reformación de su compañero de laboratorio. Entonces, ¿cómo era capaz de lastimar con la mano en la cintura?

Intentó hacer memoria, sabía que dentro de sus recuerdos podría estar la solución a su problema. Él siempre se mostró reacio a mostrar emociones, era un líder militar despiadado, en sus hombros cargaba la necesidad de mantener una imagen imponente.

¿De qué servía seguir siendo así? Hordiano Primero había desaparecido.

Cerró los ojos.

En relación a Hordak ¿en qué cosas podría compararse con ella?

Con vergüenza recordó las palabras de furia que sus amigas de la alianza habían soltado.

"¡Eres una inconsciente, no te importa las consecuencias de tus acciones para con las personas que se suponen son tus amigos!"

"¡Tú también tienes que ver en la destrucción de nuestros reinos!"

"¿Por qué creí que sería diferente contigo esta vez? ¡A ti no te importa nadie!"

Las lágrimas salieron en mayor número. En el pasado, Entrapta también había hecho mucho daño. Sin embargo, ella no se había dado cuenta, fue su indiferencia la daga que hundió en el pecho de sus amigos.

Ellos la creían muerta, por eso no la fueron a rescatar. Creyeron haberla perdido, lloraron su imagen. Mientras tanto, en la horda se concentró en crear robots más grandes y más destructivos.

—Todos hemos hecho daño alguna vez. Pero siempre podemos mejorar, cuando nos miramos en el espejo de los demás.

Se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Puedo comprenderlo, pero no puedo justificarlo. ¡Tiene que entender que sus acciones tienen consecuencias!

Se descubrió, con los pies descalzos y el overol puesto salió de la habitación. El corazón le ardía con fiereza.

Mientras tanto Hordak se quemaba las pestañas en el monitor.

—Computadora, hazme un pronóstico de la temperatura para los próximos dos días.

—Enterado. La temperatura actual es de -74,3° centígrados, para el día de mañana a medio día alcanzará la media de -58,7° centígrados. Índice de humedad del 73%, se pronostica además fuertes vientos de 120 Kilómetros por hora acompañada de fragmentos de hielo.

Un panorama desolador.

Se echó hacía atrás.

—¿Cómo salir de aquí antes? — Se preguntó por enésima vez. Pasó su mano en el cabello mojado, había olvidado secárselo cuando terminó de asearse. Sentía un frío desolador en todo su cuerpo pero no buscaba cubrirse.

Había sido un imbécil con ella. Con recordar una sola frase de su última conversación se llevó una garra al rostro lamentándose. ¿Cómo decirle que se había equivocado con ese comportamiento?

Tal vez si encontraba la clave para poder dejar la isla lo más pronto posible sea el mejor método de disculpa.

TOC TOC TOC

Se giró con sorpresa. La puerta había emitido un ligero golpeteo proveniente del otro lado.

Hordak apagó el monitor, se miró el cuerpo, estaba 'presentable'. Tenía el pecho desnudo pero se había dejado la parte baja de la túnica que cubría desde su cintura. Era inútil preguntar quién estaba tocando.

Temió estar haciéndola esperar demasiado, con sigilo caminó rápido pero en el último metro antes de llegar a la puerta caminó despacio, no fuera a ser que se escuchaba su carrera hasta el portal. Carraspeó la voz y tocó un par de botones.

Se elevó. Entrapta estaba delante de él, el cabello suelto y su común overol, solo llevaba descalzos los pies. Oh demonios, ya hay contacto visual ¿qué se tiene que decir?

—¿Pasa algo? —Dijo con voz seca.

Mil rayos, que forma tan macabra de recibirla.

—Tengo que…

Su voz se congeló.

Entrapta había corrido con toda la furia de su corazón y ahora… ¿cómo se supone que debía continuar? Tal vez Hordak tenía razón. Era demasiado compulsiva. ¿Qué le tenía que decir?

Hordak vio sus pies de tono olivo moverse nerviosamente.

—¿Estás bi—

—¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos.

"¡Oh por las estrellas! ¿Yo dije eso? Solo estaba buscando una razón para que no me cerrara la puerta en las narices no se suponía que fuera a asaltar su habitación en medio de la noche"

Gritó en su interior.

Hordak tardó en responder.

—¿Estás segura?

Debía continuar con el plan si quería obtener algo, improvisación allá vamos.

—No estoy acostumbrada a dormir sola. Kadroh y Emily siempre están conmigo.—respondió, era cierto siempre dormía acompañada, pero no era lo de sentirse mal por dormir sola.

Pasaron los segundos. Entrapta se preparó para recibir la negativa.

—Pasa.

Le dejó el camino libre. La princesa se acongojó un momento, no podía ya echarse para atrás. Fue engullida por la oscuridad de la habitación cuando entró.

Hordak se movió a su lado, Entrapta se quedó echa piedra.

—Pondré un par de cobijas más. Suelo dormir con solo una frazada pero no será suficiente para ti, no hemos llegado al punto álgido de la helada que se da por las noches.—Su voz sonaba serena. No había rastro alguno de molestia como hace un par de horas.

Entrapta no podía ver mucho, pero sí divisó la cama que se alzaba después de dos escalones en un gran círculo en medio de la habitación. Fácil cabían ahí cuatro personas. Hordak extendió sobre el lecho las demás telas.

Una pijamada.

La sola idea le produjo emoción que reemplazó rápidamente el nerviosismo. Con el cabello ya finalmente seco se arrojó al colchón, soltó una risita.

—Qué cómodo y calientito.

Decía como una chiquilla. Hordak alzó las cobijas para permitirle entrar. Con su mano libre procuró cubrirla hasta encima de los hombros.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No. —Respondió ella plácidamente.

—Tengo todavía que preparar algunas cosas antes. —Respondió dándose media vuelta y dejándola sola en la cama, tomó una toalla que se echó a los hombros y se internó en el baño con la puerta cerrada.

Una vez dentro la toalla cubría su cabeza y los pocos mechones blancos que tenía. Sacudió con fuerza la tela sobre estos, después de unos momentos se quedó con la toalla en la cabeza. No podía ver nada.

Suspiró y se quitó la toalla.

"¡POR TODAS LAS ESTRELLAS, ENTRAPTA ESTA EN MI CAMA!"

¿Cómo había podido pasar todo eso así de rápido?

Tiró la toalla literalmente, se miró en el espejo y notó un color carmesí en sus mejillas y las orillas de sus orejas. Se talló con furia intentando disipar ese efecto.

¿Por qué la había dejado pasar así sin más? Él jamás en su vida había 'dormido' con otro ser vivo, tal vez con Imp pero el pequeñajo solo ocupaba un espacio en sus pies.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente. Después de eso se levantó con el pecho en alto, tomó aire y lo exhaló. No era alguien que se viera intimidado por trivialidades como esa, era un ex convicto dictador pusilánime venido de otra galaxia. No había poder alguno que lo hiciera acobardarse.

Se quitó su última prenda solo para tomar el algodón de los pantalones que tenía predispuestos como ropa de dormir. No era fanático de ellos pero al menos le darían calor durante la noche. Estiró los brazos para lograr meterse en la camisa del mismo material pero respingó cuando esta se ciñó en los puertos. Aún tenía mucha sensibilidad.

Con un poco de molestia cerró los botones y mirándose por última vez en el espejo salió. Pudo divisar los ojos carmín de la chica. En su fuero interno tenía la esperanza de que ya estuviera dormida. No dijo palabra alguna, colocó algunos últimos instrumentos en su lugar y finalmente le hizo compañía en el lecho. Entrapta le recibió con una sonrisa y él solo se acomodó.

Comenzó el silencio cuando simplemente él se quedó callado, con la mirada fija en el techo. Se supone que debía dormir, para eso le había pedido permiso de pasar.

Vamos Entrapta, no te acobardes. Tú también puedes decirle sus verdades a alguien.

—¿No tienes sueño? —Preguntó Hordak. Entrapta retrajo su lengua.

—¡Sí, sí! Es solo que…

No la miraba, continuaba con los ojos clavados en otro lado mientras sus pensamientos gritaban de nervios.

—Hordak quiero hablar contigo.

Fue hasta ese momento que se dignó a mirarla. Giró su cabeza hasta toparse con sus ojos.

—¿Sobre qué exactamente?

En el brillo rojizo había un dejo de las antiguas facciones del militante despiadado.

—Yo… Quiero que intentes ver a través de mis ojos.

No comprendió un ápice de lo que refería. Arqueó la zona donde se supone que otros tendrían sus cejas. Entrapta se recostó boca abajo y se incorporó hasta apoyarse en sus codos.

—Lo que sucedió hace unas horas.

Ahí va de nuevo el tema, Hordak apartó la mirada con molestia.

—Me lastimó.

Con sorpresa en su mirada se volvió hacía ella. Ahora era Entrapta quien no lo miraba.

—Lo que hiciste en el baile de Luna Brillante; llegar, bailar conmigo, y…

Se coloreó el rostro de la muchacha.

—Todo eso también me lastimó.

Todavía no alcanzaba a entender qué es lo que quería decir pero no preguntó hasta estar seguro de que ella había terminado de exponer su punto.

—En la vida, siempre tomaremos decisiones que invariablemente afectarán a otros. Cuando me uní a la Horda lo hice porque jamás en todo el tiempo de mi vida no secreta había avanzado tanto en mis experimentos como lo hice estando con ustedes en una vida secreta en los ductos de ventilación.

Memorias aún borrosas para él pero concisas.

—Pero… cuando creé todos aquellos artefactos sin medir los límites, hice que las ambiciones de los demás destruyeran los hogares de mis amigas. Nunca fue mi intención, yo solo quería sentir que pertenecía a un sitio y que en él me valoraban.

Entrapta lo miró finalmente.

—Que tendría personas que realmente podrían entenderme.

Se recostó y con una mirada expectante se acercó al cuerpo masculino, bajo las cobijas tomó su brazo, Hordak respingó pero no se apartó.

—La penúltima noche en que nos vimos, dijiste que no querías que viniera contigo a este sitio porque temías por mi seguridad, pero… no fuiste capaz de irte a despedir como es debido de mí, literalmente desapareciste ante mis narices. Es por eso que yo… No quería hablar contigo, me sentía molesta y traicionada.

Escondió su faz en el hombro de él. El contacto fue una explosión de sensaciones en él. No sabía qué hacer.

—Sé que hay riesgos, pero he tomado muchos porque nunca me he rendido. ¿Te lo dije no?

"Soy un fracaso… Me hice amiga de Adora pero me abandonó, luego me hice amiga de Catra y ya ni siquiera me habla, pero eso no hizo que me rindiera".

—Me enfrenté a robots asesinos para encontrar coordenadas, tomé una nave antiquísima, salí al espacio, estuve delante de ti cuando aún estabas bajo el control de Primero y no hui. Porque además de que finalmente sabía qué era lo correcto (incluso en mis experimentos) también tenía una misión: encontrarte.

Enredó sus brazos en el de Hordak. El alíen aún seguía sin moverse.

—Es por eso… que quiero decirte que te perdono por lo que dijiste, sé que lo hiciste con las mejores intenciones pero… la verdad es que…

Evitó mirarlo de frente, sentía que las mejillas le ardían en calor.

—Ahora formas parte de mi vida. También los clones y tengo que hacer hasta lo imposible por salvarlos como hice cuando estaba desesperada por encontrarte.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir.

—Ya eres parte de mí y no puedo sacarte así como así, ni quiero que tú lo hagas. A menos…

La espina de la duda se sembró en la voz femenina. El sonido de las sábanas recorrerse fue lo que Hordak escuchó antes de tener a centímetros de su rostro el de ella.

—A menos de que tú no quieras estar conmigo. En ese caso, entenderé que tus palabras fueron con sinceras intenciones de herirme pero quisiste ablandarlas y que el día de mañana no me impedirás salir de este sitio para ayudar a tus hermanos porque mi seguridad no es tu prioridad. Sabré entonces que todo esto solo fue una ilusión mía y nad-

—Nunca. —Respondió tajante.

—Nunca digas que no eres importante para mí.

La mano azul de Hordak encontró un camino suave en la mejilla de Entrapta.

—Fui un imbécil, pero tenía miedo de no saber qué hacer teniéndote cerca de mí.

Su voz era aterciopelada, profunda y serena. La mirada de Entrapta parecía nerviosa pero finalmente adornó su cara con una sonrisa. Ella bajó su cuerpo y Hordak la recibió en un abrazo, Entrapta hundió su cabeza en el pecho de él y sintiendo un revoltijo de emociones en el estómago pidió a las estrellas que los clones tuviesen una segunda oportunidad y gritó en su interior una disculpa por lo que estaba haciendo pero quería probar esa dulzura llamada felicidad de dos.

—Agh…

—¿Qué sucede? —Entrapta se separó de él. Hordak se tomó del vientre donde hace unos momentos ella lo estaba abrazando.

—Mis… puertos… están muy sensibles por lo de hoy.

La chica se levantó y le dio su espacio, se le veía agitado. Las fauces todavía verdes de su compañero de laboratorio intentaban recobrar un aliento perdido. El brillo de sus ojos verdes era como luciérnagas de lagos escondidos en los mitos perdidos de una civilización olvidada.

Entrapta, comenzó a tener una sensación renovada en su vientre.

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó casi en un ronroneo.

—No.

Hordak respingó cuando sintió la mano desnuda de la mujer bajo la ropa. Estaba en su torso, acariciando la piel de su imperfecto ser.

—Espera…

Pero ella no respondió, continuó en un vaivén de movimientos, hasta que con la otra mano libre abrió el primer botón, luego el segundo y el que le sigue. Cuando menos lo esperaba, tenía el torso al descubierto.

—Tal vez solo necesites acostumbrarte al tacto para que regrese a la normalidad.

Parecía tener lógica. Sin embargo, la sensación de la yema de los dedos de Entrapta sobre él no parecía calmarlo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza sintiendo que en ese gesto el cuerpo se le volvía líquido. Sus piernas apenas y se movían intentando defenderse. Sobre su cuello sintió la presión de la almohada en la conexión de su nuca y terminó arqueando la espalda.

En un momento, escuchaba la respiración constante también de Entrapta. La adrenalina en su cuerpo debía estar despertando al máximo sus sentidos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a la ingeniera con una mirada complacida sobre lo que sus manos estaban haciendo.

¿Qué era la sensación que comenzaba desde su garganta y parecía terminar en el medio de sus piernas? Hordak intentó luchar con la nueva experiencia, no era momento de experimentar.

—Entrapta, espera, esto…

No se detuvo y cuando finalmente sus miradas se toparon vio en los ojos de ella una chispa distinta a la emoción.

Fue un movimiento fugaz, no tuvo tiempo ni de resistirse.

—Yo… no… no sé cómo.

—¿Te estaba lastimando? —Preguntó ella debajo de él.

Sucedió que, a una velocidad impresionante Hordak había tomado la muñeca de Entrapta y la había hecho caer sobre el lecho mientras él la acorralaba contra el colchón. Las piernas largas de él estaban a los costados del cuerpo femenino y los brazos a un lado de los cabellos púrpuras.

Hordak se incorporó, asustado de sí mismo.

—Lo siento, no sé cómo pasó, fue algo…

—¿Instintivo?

Una palabra que no era nueva en el lenguaje de él. Hordak miró como Entrapta volvía a incorporarse y los dos ahora estaban sentados en la cama.

—Está bien, creo que yo también me dejé llevar por ello.—Se llevó una mano tras la nuca.

—No… Yo no tengo instinto.

La mirada estupefacta de ella lo desconcertó.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que lo tienes!

—Recuerda que fui creado Entrapta, no tengo progenitores que me dieron la vida. Mis funciones vitales vinieron de una máquina.

—El instinto también se aprende a través de experiencias, si no lo tuvieras cualquiera que te arroje una daga a la cabeza te mataría enseguida.

Hordak guardó silencio, todavía sentía la respiración agitada, se llevó una mano al pecho intentando calmarse.

—Siento como si algo se apoderó de mí y no quisiera hacerte daño.

Entrapta gateó por la cama hasta él y se quedó casi pegada a su cuerpo.

—Recuerda que ya nadie está en tu cabeza más que tú. Nadie puede controlarte de nuevo.

Colocó las manos de nuevo en el pecho cubierto de cicatrices, el roce hizo que su cuerpo se tensara.

—Está bien. Puedo demostrarte que sé que no me harás daño, a decir verdad, no es como que me desagrade la idea tampoco.

Las orejas de él se agacharon, eso tenía que ser una insinuación pero… ¿para qué?

—¿Quieres intentarlo? Puedo mostrártelo y enseñarte.

Los ojos femeninos lo miraron pero esta vez había algo distinto en ellos. No parecía ternura, ni curiosidad o furia. Era algo más. Entrapta alzó sus brazos y los colocó alrededor del cuello de él, tras una mirada pudo volver a sentir el contacto de sus labios.

De nuevo esa sensación, extraña, arrasadora. No encontró fuerzas para detenerse esta vez y accedió a lo que ella quisiera.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a quitarme la ropa?

Hordak asintió sin decir palabra, mirando la espalda de su compañera con cuidado tomó los tirantes de su overol y los retiró. Después tomó las orillas de su blusa blanca de trabajo. El descubrir ese lienzo de piel olivo le dio un escalofrío que le hizo suspirar.

Así fue hasta que se topó con una cicatriz en medio de su espalda. Sin temor colocó su mano en ella y la delineó, como si por el mero contacto averiguase qué había ocurrido en esa zona. Entrapta lo miró mientras dejaba la blusa todavía sobre su cuerpo.

—No te angusties, ya no me duele. Me quedó después de que Catra me electrocutó.

¿Cuánto dolor habría sentido? Sintió furia de solo pensarlo. Entrapta se alzó un poco para poder recorrer el overol bajo su cintura, después sus caderas, sus muslos y finalmente las piernas. La silueta de ella variaba muy poco y enaltecía una belleza desconocida para Hordak. Se giró hacía él.

—Ahora te toca a ti.

Hordak parpadeó nervioso, ya tenía la camisa abierta así que solo se la quitó y mirando la boca entreabierta de ella pudo sentir un halago de que Entrapta viese en él un cuerpo no aberrante.

Una nueva ronda de besos empezó. Primero los labios de ambos se encontraban en simples roces, después se abrieron invitando una nueva aventura física. Sintió una vibración en su garganta que después se volvió gemido cuando encontró la lengua de la mujer dentro. Humedad, suavidad y movimientos que iban desde lo suave hasta lo enérgico.

—Ven. —Susurró ella y se recostó de nuevo estirando sus brazos para que él se posara encima de ella.

Continuaron descubriendo un mundo nuevo en sus bocas, hasta que esa sensación de la que Entrapta le había dicho comenzó a brotar con más notoriedad. Con ansiosa fuerza atrapó entre sus filosos dientes un labio de ella y lo presionó.

¡Dulce néctar que nació de la herida! Ahondó su abrazo y encontró más de aquél sabor en la piel que recubría su cuello. Sin saber cómo con impresionante cuidado aprisionaba un espacio de su piel y clavaba sus dientes. Entrapta comenzó a suspirar y las manos de ella se enterraban en la espalda de Hordak.

Retomó sus labios una vez más, esperando sentir su aprobación y ella con más ansiedad lo devoró. Bajó su mano y tomando la de él le enseñó el camino bajo su blusa blanca que aún conservaba.

La piel de su torso, el ombligo de su ser, la curvatura de su cintura, el vaivén de sus costillas. Se separó de ella unos centímetros y notó algo.

—Oh discúlpame, estoy mancillando tu rostro. Necesito controlar mis deseos de morderte.

Deseos de morderte.

Jamás una propuesta tan peligrosa se iba a escuchar así de provocativa.

—No te detengas.

Lo aprisionó y con dulces pistas fue levantando la tela de su blusa para dejarle libre el camino de todo un cuerpo que le permitía sentir sus dientes en todo su esplendor.

¿Qué eran esos dos suaves bultos?

—¡Ah!

Hordak se separó de golpe.

—Estoy bien, es que tus garras son muy filosas.

No espero más y continuó explorando a la fémina. Intentó no aplicar fuerza sobre sus pechos, los acarició con calma, conoció cada centímetro y probó que su lengua encontraba una fuente de preciosos sonidos de ella cuando los aprisionaba con fervor.

Continuaron así, hasta que Entrapta le tomó el rostro.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué más podrían hacer?

Finalmente el instinto que llevaba un buen rato despierto en Hordak le dijo a qué se refería.

Apareamiento.

Conocía el concepto pero… solo eso. Mera información guardada en su sistema.

—No sé cómo. —Respondió sincero.

Entrapta sonrió.

—Para eso existen los experimentos. —Dijo incorporándose. Con su cuerpo le indicó que se recostara. Pasó sus manos en las caderas estrechas de Hordak y casi con hambre terminó por revelar esa parte de su cuerpo desconocida.

La ingeniera sonrió con deseo al saber que si había habido una 'reacción' en él. Hordak cada vez se quedaba más sin repertorio de palabras. Entrapta por su parte se colocó encima y se retiró la blusa que ya había perdido toda finalidad de cubrir su cuerpo, se deshizo de su ropa interior y solo dejó que él pudiese contemplarla.

Era tan distinta. Colores, texturas, sabores y olores. Tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—Puedes tocarme para que no te sientas cohibido.

Condujo su mano a una de sus extremidades. Sintió los vellos de sus piernas, los rollitos de piel en sus muslos y vientre, las marcas blancas como relámpagos en sus caderas. Ahora encontraba en ella similitudes ¿cómo era posible eso? Hace un momento parecían ser simplemente dos colores distintos pero ahora parecían encontrar una tonalidad en común.

—Ahora aquí. —Murmuró ella y llevó la mano de él hasta su ingle. Vio el pequeño montículo de vello rosa en esa zona y parecía sentir ternura.

Una nueva cavidad se escondía, húmeda y tibia. Ante el primer roce Entrapta soltó un sonido más agudo que antes, el color rojo invadía todo su rostro. Con emoción casi infantil inspeccionó el nuevo lugar, sin olvidar la precaución de sus garras pudo encontrar un recibimiento en el interior de ella.

Sus dedos quedaron mojados de aquella fuente de cálidas aguas, había un perfume en el ambiente y provenía de cada esquina de su femenino cuerpo.

—¿Listo?

—Sí. —Respondió con un hilo de voz sin apartar la vista de su rostro.

Fueron solo unos segundos. De pronto su garra se tensó en sobremanera, soltó el aire que venía guardando en su pecho y jadeó con la boca abierta. En cambio ella suspiraba al encontrarse con el tramo de su piel entrando.

—¿Puedes sentirlo?

—S-si.

Entrapta no se movió, esperó a que él se acostumbrara. Sus glúteos se tensaron y generaron un leve movimiento natural, suave y corto.

—¿Y eso puedes sentirlo? ¿Cómo se siente? Dime.

El hombre apenas tomaba el aire para expulsarlo en jadeos incesantes.

—N-no puedo describirlo.

—Inténtalo. —Le animó Entrapta en un gemido.

—Cálido…

Hizo una mueca.

—Doloroso…

Entrapta le tomó del rostro con sus cabellos, con sus manos acarició su vientre y los puertos que habían logrado la estabilidad.

—Está bien, solo es cuestión de que te acostumbres, esperaré hasta que te sientas listo.

Los ojos rojos de Hordak miraban el techo, se cerraban en dolor que poco a poco fue transformándose en aquello que ella quería mostrarle: placer.

Comenzó a moverse, ya no había molestia alguna, solo calor y agua. Como una playa, un oleaje que se compone de un vaivén, primero suave.

Arriba y abajo. La ola que lame la piedra en tranquilos meneos.

Ah~ ah~ ah~

El canto de la mujer encima de él, que lo guiaba más y más profundo, la playa quedaba lejos y podía sentir el mar engulléndolo. El mar se volvió bravo y en la profundidad de sus golpes podía sentir palpar el límite de su cuerpo.

Los gemidos agudos fueron acompañados de jadeos graves, la garra segura se posó en los muslos de Entrapta y le mostró el camino que su nuevo instinto le pedía.

—Ho…Hordak… Espera…

Esta vez era él el que ya no escuchaba. La miró, notó su semblante nuevo. Jamás volvería a ver esas expresiones de manera tan maravillosa como en esa ocasión. Quería seguir mirándola, siempre, en la oscuridad de la noche, que nadie más la viese. Ahora esa expresión le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

La chica se arqueó en el punto álgido de su unión. Hordak se percató del fluido que abrazaba su ser, una lluvia que provenía de ella. Se había llevado una mano a la boca intentando disipar el sonido que urgía por querer salir.

El bravo mar que en tormenta se convertía se vertió en un nuevo movimiento. Entrapta se recostó con los labios entreabiertos que él se encargó de cerrar en besos hambrientos. Posado sobre ella volvió a introducir su cuerpo en la puerta gloriosa.

La tormenta continuaba, las olas ahora golpeaban la roca. Controlando su pelvis podía prever cada movimiento donde ella lo recibía con los ojos cristalinos.

Entrapta volvió a intentar callarse llevándose una mano a la boca y Hordak se encargó de tomarla.

—No. —Dijo autoritario.

La alzó una vez más y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, le ordenaba abrazarlo para mantener su unión, de esta manera no habría modo de evitar que aquellos sonidos saliesen de su boca.

—M-me vendré d-de nuevo.— Murmuró.

¿Venirse? ¿Qué sería eso?

—Para eso están los experimentos. —Le respondió con la voz perdida en guturales sonidos.

Ahora todo parecía volcarse en una electrizante sensación. Subía desde sus talones hasta su vientre. Algo se estaba acercando, el cosquilleo continuaba. Su ser entero se estremecía y buscó no perder ni un solo centímetro de su acoplamiento con ella.

El aire se fue y no parecía regresar. Ahí estaba, ahora era él quien soltaba una marea completa dentro del cuerpo de Entrapta. A momentos temblaba su interior, vibró y recorrió su espalda en un rayo fulminante.

Cuando creía que se desmayaría, el aire volvió a sus pulmones. La abrazó con fuerza y se dejó caer sobre el lecho.

Su cuerpo se relajó, todo su cuerpo. Ahora solo había respiraciones cortadas. No había movimiento más que la velocidad de su pecho subir y bajar.

—Eso fue…

—Fue…

Ninguno llegó a adjetivo alguno. El sudor no fue impedimento para que ella lo recibiera entre sus pechos y lo besara en tiernos gestos por su frente y su cabello. Hordak la atrajo hacía él, buscando empaparse de ese aroma. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas a ella, comparar sensaciones, pero cuando sus respiraciones ya se habían regulado los dos habían caído en un profundo sueño.


	12. Chapter 12

Era el segundo día de la helada. Los nubarrones continuaban sobre la isla y solo a momentos los rayos de un sol casi inexistente lograban penetrar esa muralla gris. El viento era gélido y las copas de los árboles se habían cubierto de blanco.

Blanco.

El mismo blanco de las sábanas estrujadas, de pronto una mano delgada y color olivo estira sus dedos como proclamando la libertad, pero en eso se le une en el acto unos filosos dedos azules, una inmensa garra que se entrelaza con la pequeña extremidad. Se escuchan un par de risas quedas y los cabellos violetas encuentran su tierno lugar entre los dedos de Hordak.

Habían despertado desde hace un par de horas pero la calidez del abrazo matutino los había mantenido en el lecho más tiempo del que acostumbraban. Pasan los minutos y ellos siguen sin decir nada. No hay comentarios sobre lo que sucedió anoche, las sensaciones físicas y emocionales de ese momento no tienen cabida en la comunicación entre sus miradas, a pesar de ello, sin palabras saben decirse lo estupendo que fue.

Lo hermoso que fue. Lo nuevo y sensacional de la experimentación. ¿Y por qué no? Un brillo en los ojos de ambos también comunicaba la intención de ambos de volver a llevar a cabo el contacto de cuerpos 'a fondo'. Todo quedó en gestos hasta que un ruido en especial los sacó de la atmósfera.

Era hora del desayuno y sus estómagos lo exigían. Ridículamente acaramelados se dirigieron a la cocina envueltos los dos en una cobija. La computadora preparó platillos ricos en proteínas, jugos dulces y postres de tersa consistencia.

Entrapta comió desde las cómodas piernas de Hordak y éste parecía salido de un spa de confort con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras era acariciado por los cabellos violáceos de ella. En calma y silencio limpiaron sus cubiertos y platos. ¿Qué podía seguir ahora?

No habían dicho palabra alguna, se sentían tan en ambiente sin tener que proferir sonido. Hordak jamás había sentido esa paz, era tan común para ellos trabajar en silencio y compartir miradas cómplices ahora no había trabajo, ya no existía un portal qué construir.

Solo había… vida.

Solo quedaba vivir la vida.

¿Era merecedor de esa satisfacción? Casi había pasado el primer año desde que la guerra había terminado, se había colocado en escenarios tan distintos, exiliado en el frío espacio, ejecutado bajo los ojos de Luna brillante, aniquilado por Hordiano Primero antes de poder conocer el fin del conflicto bélico.

Cerraba sus ojos contemplando todas y cada una de estas opciones, sin embargo, abría sus ojos y podía verla a ella. Caminar con gracia mientras acomodaba algunos artefactos en su lugar, sabía que a su alrededor no había cuchillos ni dedos señalándolo. Había oportunidades, escenarios y también…

—Hoy probaremos la meditación con cuencos. —La voz de Perfuma y sus miles de aromas.

—¿Te piensas comer eso? —Micah siempre queriéndole robar la comida porque según él la comida de Hordak se veía más apetitosa.

—Oh vamos ex jefe, deje los miedos atrás y aproveche su oportunidad. —La sonrisa burlona de la felina muchacha.

Ahora había más amigos, más lazos.

—¿Me prestas tu libro? —Preguntó Hagar.

—Hermano, hoy te ves de maravilla. —Kadroh siempre contagiaba felicidad.

—No me siento cómodo solo. —Susurró Vega mientras tomaba una galleta y se la llevaba a la boca. Sirius lo tomaba entre sus brazos como un hermano mayor.

—Nunca estarás solo. —Le respondía.

Memorias, rostros, recuerdos, sensaciones. Un universo nuevo se abría ante sus ojos. ¿Qué haría con él? ¿Destruirlo? ¿Abrazarlo? ¿Protegerlo?

Si es que había una respuesta, todavía no daba con ella, pero… si daba con la sensación. Era como el agua tibia, recorriendo su ser.

—Tengo que hacer algo… —Susurró.

—¿Cómo dices? —Preguntó Entrapta cuando el silencio cómodo se rompió.

—Hay que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí sin morir en el intento. —Sentenció.

Los ojos carmín de ella se abrieron como platos.

—¿Cooperarás? ¡Eso es maravilloso! Ya había ideado mi plan de escape. En uno de ellos consideraba la opción de drogarte para llevarte conmigo a como dé lugar.

Hordak guardó silencio con esa confesión. Entrapta sonrió nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. De pronto sonó un chillido constante, una alarma. Hordak se acercó al monitor más cercano, tecleó un poco y se abrió en la imagen una vista de la cámara que grababa lo que pasaba por fuera del cuartel.

El ambiente de color blanco continuaba y no se veía movimiento alguno.

—¿Para qué fue la alarma?

Hordak volvió a buscar en la máquina pistas.

—Se trata del collar rastreador que le puse al lagarto espejo de ayer. Se supone que debe accionarse cuando se acerque al cuartel. Era una moneda al aire. Si no regresaba no obtendría más información que la que me proporcionase la batería del collar, pero si regresaba era porque el lagarto tal vez había generado un lazo de confianza.

Guardó silencio.

—Pero tal vez la máquina se equivocó, no veo nada. Es un animal de sangre fría, moriría con acercarse aquí.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sobreviven?

—Tengo la suposición de que se esconden en la costa a unos 10 kilómetros. Hay muchas cuevas marinas donde podrían conseguir comida.

Entrapta se acercó. Efectivamente no había señal de vida en ese congelado paisaje. La nieve había logrado traspasar el campo magnético e incluso había creado una gruesa capa, si tenían suerte apenas habría alcanzado el medio metro de altura.

—Espera, ¿qué es eso?

De pronto un manchón blanco de entre todos se removió y se sacudió. Los ojos azules estaban ahora del otro lado de la cámara. Sacó su rosada lengua y se escabulló por los alrededores del campo magnético, pidiendo entrar como un cachorro entre la tormenta. Tenía la piel escamosa pero de un precioso color blanco, por ello parecía perderse en la nieve.

—Es otra espécimen de lagarto.—Sentenció Hordak.

El animal giró su cabeza intentando remover el campo magnético, en el movimiento brusco pudieron ver el collar negro en su cuello. ¡Sí era el lagarto que esperaban!

—¿Cómo es posible? Computadora, dime la temperatura de la isla.

—Buenas tardes, hemos llegado al punto medio de la helada tradicional con sus -43° centígrados.

Los dos científicos se miraron sin poder creerlo ¿cómo era posible que un animal sobreviviese a tales temperaturas? ¡Un reptil! No había lógica en ello.

—¿Se habrá averiado el termoestato? —Se preguntó Hordak.

—¿Podemos dejarlo pasar?

Hordak no la escuchó mientras buscaba más información, Entrapta se escabulló lejos de su vista. Tomó los abrigos que había visto en la entrada.

Se puso uno, después otro, encima otro, finalmente otro más y unas botas. Cubrió sus ojos con la máscara de gas que había cerca. La respiración casi se le corta al alíen, su cuerpo sucumbió y se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento desesperado de contener el calor que se le iba como un suspiro.

Acabó tan pronto como empezó. Escuchó un golpe seco. Tomó un arma escondida en los canales de conducción del cuartel, cuando se giró en el pasillo vio al lagarto encima de Entrapta. Ésta no parecía asustada.

—¡Hola de nuevo! —Le exclamó. El lagarto de ojos azules y escamas blancas la olfateó.

Movió los ojos inspeccionándola y bajó de ella. Entrapta se pudo sentar con dificultad tras el montón de abrigos encima. Hordak no bajó el arma.

—Entrapta, hazte a un lado. —Masculló por debajo moviéndose sigilosamente. El animal poseía unas garras tremendas y un hocico repleto de dientes filosos.

La chica apenas se giró y cuando lo vio armado puso un rostro de desconcierto.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó ella.

La imagen de Hordak entró en el campo visual del lagarto quien reptó sobre sus patas y se arrojó a los brazos del alíen. Pareció sisear amenazador pero encontró un favorable lugar en el cuello de Hordak, se abrazó la cola y quedó como un precioso collar gigante alrededor de su cuello.

—Parece que te sigue prefiriendo. —Comentó Entrapta.

Hordak se quejó y con dificultad logró quitarse el reptil de encima.

—¿En verdad es el mismo animal?

Lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo, tenía las escamas de un blanco impoluto y los ojos azules. Tan solo ayer tenía un color verdoso y ojos amarillos como luna llena.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó? —Le preguntaba como si esperara una respuesta. El animal pasó su lengua larga por el rostro de Hordak.

—¡Gaaah…! ¡Te apesta el hocico! —Exclamó intentado quitarse la saliva.

El reptil parecía feliz y continuó dando vueltas por el espacio para después ponerse a inspeccionar el lugar. En eso algo llamó su atención, en la parte del techo se abría un tragaluz que pronto se vio inundado de luz, seguramente alguna pequeña separación en las nubes grises que permitió que el sol encontrase un camino hasta la tierra.

—¡Hey! —Le gritó Hordak cuando sin pensarlo dos veces se subió a la mesa de la cocina y se puso en dos patas para poder recibir el poco sol que entraba. Parecía incluso sonreír.

De pronto, sus escamas giraron y como si de un caleidoscopio se tratase pasó de ser blanco a gris, luego verde, luego gris y cuando el sol acabó regresó a ser blanco. Los ojos amarillos le brillaron como llamas hasta que se volvieron azules.

Entrapta abrió la boca en una perfecta o.

—¿Qué fue eso?

El reptil se retorció por un momento más y luego bajo muy contento contoneándose. Hordak lo inspeccionó y dijo después de unos momentos.

—Claro, ellos no son 100% orgánicos. Tienen materia de tecnología de los primeros.

Entrapta se adelantó a revisarlo desde más cerca.

—Tal vez sus escamas son en realidad un recubrimiento de sus partes orgánicas que funcionaban como receptor del calor en la atmósfera.

Hordak añadió:

—Y debido a los cambios en su exterior por eso cambió su color, para poder adaptarse a las condiciones de búsqueda de comida. Es un efecto espejo.

Se miraron fascinados de sus descubrimientos mientras acariciaban la cabeza del animal que desconocía sus pensamientos. Girándose sobre su lomo quedó panza arriba y exigió cariño en su barriga.

—Parece contento.

Hordak aprovechó para retirarle el collar.

—Sería bueno descargar la información capturada.

Se alejó unos pasos a investigar en la computadora central mientras Entrapta continuaba mimando al ser.

—Eres fascinante ¿lo sabías?

Gruñó contento dando respuesta. En eso, movió su cola con inquietud renovada. La princesa notó entonces que en la punta de la cola se podía ver una escama color rojo que irradiaba luz. Ella se acercó y miró la voluta de brillo.

¿Se molestaría si lo tocaba? ¿La mordería?

Que mejor respuesta para ambas preguntas que: ¡POR LA CIENCIA!

Estiró su dedo índice. Lo tocó.

Ante sus ojos vio a Hordak, rodeado de sus hermanos. Fue solo un flash. Cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo. Ahora solo miraba el techo metálico. Escuchó unas pisadas a sus costados. Luego se fueron transformando.

Una garra azul subió hasta su rostro y la terminó por acorralar con todo su cuerpo.

Sobre ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro había una perfecta imitación de Hordak y sí, estaba desnudo.

Entrapta guardó silencio de manera abrupta, no sabía si gritar o simplemente dejarlo estar. El espejismo ante ella se transformó ahora los ojos rojos pasaron a ser verdes y el cabello azul a blanco. Era la imagen de Kadroh.

La garra que reposaba en su mejilla respingó cuando sintió una lágrima.

—¡Pero qué demonios…! —Masculló Hordak regresando a zancadas.

Un golpecito en el flermis superior y la ilusión acabó. El reptil regresó a enroscarse a un lado de ella.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te mordió?

La princesa negó con la cabeza mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el antebrazo de los abrigos. El clon notó esto y buscó mirarla más de cerca.

—¿Qué sucede?

Sollozó un poco.

—Soy una egoísta.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Necesito que salgamos de aquí, no puedo permitirme esto.

Hordak no comprendía del todo, solo la tomó de los hombros esperando que el gesto fuese suficiente.

—¿Permitirte qué exactamente?

Gimió entre lágrimas y dijo:

—No debo permitirme estar así contigo, no es el momento para ser la mujer más feliz del mundo. ¡Quiero que ellos también disfruten!

Se arrojó al pecho del clon quien sonrojado por sus palabras apenas pudo abrazarla.

—Hordak…

—Si lo sé… Hay que irnos.

Los ojos que durante la mañana se había estado tornando rojos miraron con sorpresa que el reptil llevaba un buen rato con su cola escamosa enlazada en la mano de la muchacha a modo de pulsera.

El animal los miraba a ambos. Con sus ojos azules parpadeó varias veces y siseó con un dejo de molestia. Se removió en su sitio y retiró la cola enroscada en la muñeca de Entrapta. Corrió con furia hasta la puerta cerrada.

El golpe metálico los distrajo a ambos. La princesa regresó al pasillo principal, estaba rasgando las puertas y aunque de manera sutil subía sus patas sus filosas garras iban dejando un marcado camino en ellas.

—Parece que tiene mucha necesidad de irse.

Giró la cabeza hasta ellos y parecía exigir la apertura, gruño y siseó.

—Yo lo hago, colócate detrás de mí. —Dijo Entrapta quien estaba todavía revestida en los abrigos. Un par de botones y la puerta se abrió, el frío gélido entró como una rápida ráfaga y acabó. El hielo que se había logrado formar en las paredes pronto se derritió por el control de la computadora principal. El silencio volvió a quedarse entre ambos. Hordak miró de soslayo a la mujer delante de él, seguía sin saber qué decir. Sabía que necesitaban ponerse en camino, pero… ¿cómo?

Iban a llegar a la costa y ¿después qué?

Vio el collar del reptil que había retirado. Lo miró más de cerca y guardó su contenido. Ante él la computadora ponía en un plano toda la isla en perspectiva. Vio casi sin intención de prestar atención al contenido mostrado.

En el mapa holográfico había dos círculos que sobresalían. Se trataban de los reactores, uno de ellos emitía ondas que abarcaban toda la isla, el otro simplemente permanecía estático en la imagen. Era el reactor que habían logrado apagar.

Suspiró, iba a guardar todo aquello para ponerse a buscar un plan cuando vio un tercer núcleo de poder. Comenzó titilando y después a sonar un chillido. Hordak acercó la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Entrapta.

—Algo emite fuertes ondas, se está acercando a la costa.

—¿Se mueve?

Tecleó unos cuantos botones y el mapa hizo un acercamiento, rumbo a la costa un punto que se movía a gran velocidad emitía vibraciones.

—¡Allá hay otro! —Exclamó Entrapta señalando la pantalla. Era un segundo punto que se movía por todo el plano. Enseguida se le unió un tercero, un cuarto y quinto.

—¿Qué son?

Hordak se levantó.

—Computadora, ¿hay acceso al captador térmico de la costa?

Tras unos segundos hubo una afirmación.

—Muéstrame las imágenes.

Los rostros de ambos casi se estampan en la pantalla que descendió desde una compuerta del techo. En sus muestras podían ver un grupo de manchones amarillos o naranjas que se congregaban en la playa congelada.

—¿Esos son… lagartos?—Preguntó Entrapta. Por la silueta podían ver que reptaban y tenían colas.

Miraron en silencio. De pronto, vieron en la muda transmisión cómo los animales comenzaban a golpear el suelo donde estaban.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? —Cuestionó el alíen. La muchacha en un instante a travesó la habitación y llegó hasta donde reposaban sus cosas ordenadas. Sacó el pad de comunicación.

—¡Darla! ¿Estás ahí?

—Saludos Entrapta. Me encuentro actualmente en modo de reposo pero mis sistemas continúan funcionando, ¿gustas que te dé el pronóstico del clima?

—¡No, no! Necesito que actives tus radares, ¿hay movimiento cerca de ti?

Hubo largos momentos de incertidumbre. La voz femenina de Darla resonó de nuevo.

—Detecto una aglomeración de seres por encima de mi fuselaje, aproximadamente a 7 metros sobre mí.

Un grito agudo fue lo que se escuchó enseguida. Hordak respingó girando su cabeza hacia donde ella se encontraba. La vio mover sus cosas, volaron los abrigos y luego entró en su overol, se ajustó sus dos coletas y salió en menos de lo que canta un gallo con su mochila y maletín.

—¡¿Estás listo?!

El hombre no entendía nada.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Para qué?

Fue tomado por las hebras de cabello que lo obligaron a regresar a la habitación.

—No debemos perder tiempo, ¡vístete!

La orden sonó imponente, los cabellos de Entrapta tomaron lo que fuese conveniente.

—Podremos volver más adelante por lo demás, pero por ahora debemos ir solo con lo necesario ¿estos son todos los recubrimientos de algodón que tienes?

Se sentía aturdido mientras buscaba bajo la cama sus botas de cuero con metal. Se aseguró de meterse en más de dos capas de abrigos.

—No entiendo qué está pasando.

Ella se giró a él.

—¡Me leyó los pensamientos!

Hordak guardó silencio procesando la respuesta.

—Hubo un momento en el que después de verlo transformarse en Kadroh comencé a desear tener la capacidad de adaptación del lagarto. Deseaba poder tener sus poderosas garras y habilidad de aguantar el frío.

Hordak recordó haber visto cómo el animal había enredado parte de su cola en la mano de ella. ¿Estará pensando acaso que…?

—Espera, no es seguro. Te dije con anterioridad que desconocía el raciocinio desarrollado de los lagartos. Si no tenemos cuidado podemos caer en alguna trampa. ¿Cuántos vistes en la costa?

—¡Muchos! Debemos apresurarnos, cuando logren destruir la capa de hielo, Darla podrá despegar y nos iremos de aquí.

Una luz, en el largo y sinuoso camino emergía una luz de esperanza.

No dijo nada más, quería confiar en ella y dejar de embriagarse de miedo. Quería ir con ella y dejar atrás su inseguridad. Se echó al hombro una mochila y los dos salieron de la habitación, giraron en la esquina que daba hacia la entrada principal. Entrapta con la voz casi cortada preguntó:

—¿Listo para la aventura compañero de laboratorio?

No hubo respuesta verbal, solo lo vio descender hasta su rostro y depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios.

—¡Sujétate!

La tomó de la cintura y la elevó. Accionó la compuerta y esta se abrió, el golpe de temperatura fue violento. Llevaban gorro, lentes de protección y bufanda pero se sentían como si estuviesen desnudos en ese sitio.

Hordak corrió sobre la nieve con Entrapta en brazos.

—Estaba deseando mostrarte esto. —Masculló con la poca movilidad que le permitía el frío. Las botas de él vibraron y sintió en la planta de sus pies un calor que agradeció.

—¡Por mis estrellas! —Gritó Entrapta cuando sintió como se elevaban por encima del suelo. Miró las piernas de su protector y pudo ver de cerca el sistema de propulsión.

Soltó un gritito agudo y enseguida salieron a toda velocidad. Con agilidad y maestría esquivaron cuanto árbol se cruzó en su camino.

—Estaremos en la playa en 5 minutos, cuando lo hagamos necesito que no te separes de mí ¿de acuerdo?

En su voz había advertencia y un poco de ferocidad. No cabía de felicidad la muchacha que cargaba, pero una sombra sobre ellos la distrajo. Fue veloz y sublime. Podía escuchar un aleteo pero no vio a quien lo producía.

Pero por la sombra que los cubrió… era grande. No hizo ningún comentario más, sin embargo, nerviosa no dejó de mirar el cielo. Tenía un rayo de esperanza, no lo iba a perder después de tanto. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente la salinidad de la costa llegó en ráfagas violentas golpeando sus gafas de protección.

Hordak descendió. Entrapta miró entonces aquella esperanza que tomaba forma. Veloces garras, una tras otra golpeaban el hielo y lo destrozaban en grandes trozos.

—¡Ahí está nuestro lagarto! —Gritó.

En medio de lo que parecía una familia de reptiles se alzaba la blancura especial de uno de ellos, graznaba con furia.

—¡Impresionante, tiene un llamado especial para su clan!

Animada deseaba poder sacar su grabadora. Aunque sabía que se destruiría por la baja temperatura. El reptil blanco poco a poco iba descendiendo en las capas de hielo.

—¿Estás lista? —Preguntó Hordak. Entrapta tenía listo el comando en su pad de comunicación, pronto Darla saldría de su estado de reposo.

En medio de la costa, con una nevada llegando algo llamó de sobremanera la atención de la princesa. Había una línea verde que comenzaba a rebasar el nivel de la costa. En aquél manto blanco, pudo ver el mecer pausado de… flores.

Las miró más de cerca, Hordak no se dio cuenta cuando ella se separó de él.

Entrapta al mirarlas se percató de que eran las mismas flores que había en el cuartel, las que estudiaban. ¿Cómo era posible que sobrevivieran a ese frío? Perduraba el verde del pasto y los tallos no se rompían por muy fuertes que el viento llegase. Eran de vivos colores… rosas, azules, olivo.

Que hermosa imagen en un panorama agresivo, impresionante y cautivador. ¿Cómo? En su mente científica corrían mil y un preguntas. ¿De qué sobrevivían con el sol cubierto en esos días? ¿Cómo lograban concretar su ciclo de polinización? ¿Qué depredadores tenían, debía haber herbívoros en la isla? ¿Cómo continuaban viviendo?

¿Qué las hizo aparecer?

Las vio más de cerca, algo en ellas le resultaba familiar. Su mente veloz dio con una incógnita guardada en las últimas semanas, delante de ella estaba la pista faltante. Sonrió para sí mientras se giraba.

—¡Hord—

Un chillido se comió el sonido de su voz y un fuerte viento la hizo tambalearse. ¿Una tormenta? ¿Tan de repente?

Los reptiles se miraron entre ellos. Entrapta se abrazó a sí misma intentando ver qué sucedía pero su cuerpo se estaba tensando de sobremanera. Quiso dar un paso pero solo sintió como su piel se cortaba.

Miró su tobillo, estaba sangrando.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Una cortada más ligera apareció en su mejilla. La ventisca venía con todo su poder y la estaba lastimando. ¿Era eso?

Nuevamente sintió una sombra cubrirla y desaparecer. Alzó la vista… ¡Un inmenso pájaro sobrevolaba el sitio! Cuando recién había llegado a la isla los había visto desaparecer entre las montañas, estaban tan lejanos que no podía imaginarse cuán grandes eran hasta que estaba ahí, sitiándolos.

—¡Entrapta!

Hordak la tomó de los hombros.

—¡Debemos irnos!

La sombra se abalanzó sobre ellos. No era fácil verlo, el gran animal volador era del mismo color de la nieve y solo por el ruido de su aleteo era detectable.

—¡Cuidado! —Gritó y la obligó a agacharse, suficientemente rápido para que las garra solo pasaran rozando su hombro que quedó herido. Las gotas de la sangre de la princesa llenaron el impoluto suelo. Hordak gruñó y cargó su cañón en el antebrazo, no supo cómo pero se guío por su oído y disparó.

Falló, el animal se elevó graznando como si se estuviera burlando de él. Intentó disparar nuevamente pero el arma protestó, la temperatura era un factor negativo. El artefacto debía calentar previamente a los disparos pero tomaría tiempo. Tiempo era lo que menos tenían.

—¡¿Puedes caminar?!

—Eso creo.

Se puso de pie pero no podía correr. El siseo de los reptiles se incrementó de pronto. El ave descendió para atacarlos. Se escondían entre la nieve, en la arena y solo en casos extremos soltaban zarpazos ágiles que alcanzaban a despistar al depredador.

—¡Haz que Darla suba!

Entrapta presionó unos botones y en su comunicador de oído escuchó.

—Mis sistemas se encuentran en modo de reposo. En este momento no es posible hacer un despegue.

La chica palideció.

—No logra salir, falta muy poco pero la nave aún sigue atascada.

El alíen se maldijo por dentro. La había tenido entre sus brazos y se juró estar a su lado para cuidarla y lo único que hizo fue llevarla a una muerte segura. Si volvían podían tal vez refugiarse en la selva. Giró su cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba la selva?

La buscó con sus ojos rojos. Ya no estaba a la vista. La gran ave que los atacaba aleteaba con tal fuerza que creaba remolinos de nieve y aire, era imposible mirar un solo punto en concreto. Estaban tan lejos de la selva que ahora ya no podían verla.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Los lagartos reptaron por el suelo y no volvieron a ser blanco fácil está vez, lograban camuflajear su presencia, pero Hordak y Entrapta no. Estaban vestido de negro y púrpura, colores sumamente detectables.

—¡Tengo una idea!

Entrapta enroscó su cabello en el pecho de él y se subió a su espalda donde Hordak la recibió por inercia. El pad de comunicación chillaba.

—Ahora ¡corre en esa dirección, ahora!

Señaló con su dedo y Hordak con la fuerza que le permitían sus piernas hizo lo que le ordenaba. Escuchó por encima de ellos el graznido del ave pero no quiso girarse a mirar.

—¡Sigue, sigue!

Entrapta fue quien giró la vista cuando sintió de nuevo la sombra sobre ellos.

—¡A la izquierda, SALTA!

Fue veloz pero no pudo evitar que ambos dieran un fuerte golpe en el hielo. Sin embargo, no fue tan fuerte como el tremendo golpe que dieron las garras del animal en la capa de hielo sólido. Chilló con dolor y regresó al vuelo.

Como pudo, con una herida sangrando en su brazo Entrapta miró como el fuselaje de Darla se asomaba de lado derecho.

—¡Casi! —Exclamó levantándose.

Hordak la tomó del brazo y la volvió a subir a su espalda.

—Espera, ya no puedes cargarme estás mal herido.

El alíen deshizo los intentos de ella por intentar zafarse del agarre. Los brazos estaban al descubierto con serios raspones.

—Solo necesitamos un ataque más. —Masculló y corrió. La rapiña depredadora estaba furiosa por la forma en la que graznaba. Entrapta pudo prever que su ataque sería corto y rápido.

Entonces vio los ojos azules de los lagartos que se escondían en la nieve. Estaban esperando que todo acabase, igual ellos. El pajarraco descendió pero en vez de atacarlos con el pico aleteó detrás de los dos. Un trozo de hielo se había desprendido del suelo y aterrizó en el hombro de Hordak muy cerca de Entrapta. Aun así, fue muy profundo puesto que el hombre aulló de dolor y perdió el equilibrio. La princesa cayó y con ella, Hordak.

Volvieron a escuchar el preludio del ataque. Pero, no estaban cerca de la nave. Si los atacaba, no habría escapatoria.

Se abrió el cielo con sus poderosas alas y abrió las garras. Miraron su final tan cerca. Hordak la tomó entre sus brazos y la protegió con su cuerpo.

Un golpe seco después y varias plumas cayeron enseguida. Estaban ilesos. Alzaron la vista. Uno de los lagartos se había logrado subir al cuerpo del monstruo y le mordisqueaba la panza intentando alcanzar su cuello.

—¡No, no lo hagas! ¡Te matará! —Gritó Entrapta reconociendo al reptil blanco que se había hecho 'amigo' de los dos.

Hordak la tomó del brazo de manera brusca.

—Me queda solo un tiro de cañón antes de que deje de funcionar por el hielo. Me desharé de la capa faltante. ¿Hacia dónde debo apuntar?

La princesa giró su vista. El fuselaje apenas se estaba cubriendo de una ligera capa de nieve. Miró al amigo lagarto que los ayudaba y con un rostro doliente señaló al suelo gélido.

—¡Ahí!

No lo pensó dos veces y el poderoso artefacto en el antebrazo de Hordak deshizo el hielo restante.

—¡Darla! ¡ARRIBA!

El suelo vibró y se comenzó fragmentar. Un calor increíble provino de sus pies y se tuvieron que apartar. Con estruendo las últimas capas de hielo frágil se rompieron y la nave comenzó a ascender. Los ojos de Entrapta se llenaron de felicidad.

Giró su vista, el ave seguía en intentos de quitarse de encima al lagarto y con un fuerte golpe del pico lo mandó a volar. Asustada siguió el trayecto del pobre animal, rebotó en la nieve y luego pareció perderse en la imagen.

La compuerta de Darla se abrió. Hordak la tomó otra vez pero Entrapta se deshizo del agarre y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba corrió en dirección opuesta. Estiró su cabello lo más que pudo, aun cuando vio otra vez las alas del ave moverse, rogando por no errar en su agarre.

Algo se enroscó y con los ojos cerrados volvió sobre su camino. Hordak la recibió y ordenó el cierre de la compuerta.

—¡DARLA… ARRANCA!

—Iniciando maniobra de despegue.

Los motores se calentaron y los vidrios se abrieron permitiendo la entrada de luz. La silla en medio de la cabina se elevó. Hordak no tardó en sentarse y fijar el curso.

Plumeria.

Cuando sintieron el primer híper golpe de velocidad fue hasta ese momento que se sintieron tranquilos. Entrapta intentó mirar por los vidrios, se elevaron por encima de las nubes y la tenebrosa isla de las bestias quedó atrás.

Se tiró en el suelo, cansada. Sangrante de algunas partes de su cuerpo.

De pronto, algo se removió en su cabello. Se giró asustada. El reptil quedó panza arriba.

—Oh no…—Susurró y tomándolo entre sus manos buscó escuchar tal vez su corazón. Nada.

Intentó calmarse ella, si no lograba bajar el volumen de su respiración entrecortada no podía asegurarse de nada.

Hordak volvió la mirada y notó lo que estaba pasando. Se puso de pie una vez activado el piloto automático.

—Ponlo en el suelo.

Lo inspeccionaron entre los dos. En un instante se separaron cuando escucharon el siseo de forma repentina. Se removió en su sitio, se logró colocar sobre sus patas y se removió como tantas veces hizo, después se enroscó y los miraba a ambos con los ojos azules.

—¡Está vivo! —Gritó Entrapta y se acercó a él acariciando su lomo escamoso. El animal no le gruñó y permaneció en esa posición.

Parece que solo había perdido el conocimiento. Cansado y con algunos rasguños el animal permaneció en aquella posición. Entrapta agradeció a las estrellas que así fuera. Regresó la mirada a Hordak, éste casi impresionado la miró de arriba abajo.

Lo lograron.

Habían salido con vida.

Entrapta regresaba con la cura entre sus manos y era un hombre que también pertenecía a su corazón, además, había conocido a un nuevo amigo reptil.

Hordak llevaba en sus venas la cura para sus hermanos, se supo útil y nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ello. Se quitó los guantes, miró sus maltrechas manos, el músculo flexor faltante, las largas cicatrices que lo acompañarían hasta su último día.

Todo ello, era útil. Alzó su vista y para ella, él era hermoso.

—¡ES LA MAGIA!

Hordak casi se va de espaldas cuando la muchacha gritó.

—¿Qué dices?

La princesa estaba ahora llena de energía como si nunca hubiera salido de una situación de muerte contra un pajarraco gigante.

—¡Ya sé que es lo que hizo mutar a tus hermanos!

El hombre esperó la respuesta.

—¡Es la magia! La magia que se liberó del corazón de Etheria fue lo que provocó que tus hermanos mutaran.

Hordak lo pensó por un momento.

—¿La magia será un mecanismo radioactivo?

—Más bien tengo la teoría de que solo fue el detonador. Algo así como un fertilizante.

Entrapta intentó levantarse pero su tobillo protestó y tuvo que aguardar en el suelo, Hordak estuvo por levantarse pero ella alzó la palma de la mano a modo de atención.

—Espera, tengo que terminar de explicarte.

Tomó aire y continuó.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que tu provenías de un molde de una galaxia definida?

Hordak asintió.

—Tú cuerpo fue manipulado mecánicamente para ser quien eres ahora. Con lo que había en ese momento exacto del universo, con todos los elementos que ahí existían. Pero… Hordiano primero tuvo que hacer uso de algún potenciador que generó la evolución de sus clones. En su caso fue la correcta proporción de proteínas y demás ingredientes. En el caso de Etheria fue la magia.

Parecía lógico. Aun así tenía preguntas.

—Pero… ¿entonces son inestables a la magia? ¿Deberán irse?

Entrapta negó con la cabeza.

—No, la magia solo fue el potenciador. Cuando fuimos sacados de la dimensión de los despondos regresamos al caldero del universo que está lleno de ingredientes. Por ejemplo ¡MIS DIENTES!

Señaló su blanca dentadura.

—Cuando estuve en el espacio encontré una galaxia muy muy lejana (y no de Star Wars) que era rica en calcio. Eso quiere decir que esos nidos de electrones, protones, elementos han estado en constante choque, millones de años de evolución convirtieron ese calcio en lo que ahora son mis dientes y huesos. El planeta ha sido bombardeado con todo ello para crecer pero su proceso es lento naturalmente.

—La magia lo aceleró.—Concluyó Hordak.

—¡Exacto! Tal cual sucedió con el Big Bang.

El ex dictador se sorprendió del gran avance de la científica y conforme más lo pensaba más sentido tenia.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

—Las flores que estaban en la costa que eran las mismas que estaban en el cuartel fueron el primer espécimen nuevo que brotó cuando She Ra utilizó la espada para liberar el corazón. Lo sé porque las estudié en Luna Brillante. Por eso las reconocí. Los organismos (como las plantas) son seres unicelulares, es decir, de pocas células. ¡Por eso fueron las primeras en aparecer y evolucionar! Tus hermanos son seres más complejos y unicelulares, por eso no lo hicieron enseguida.

Entrapta suspiró.

—Temía que fuese un agente como una enfermedad, temía que los clones estuviesen condenados a nunca adaptarse.

Se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo ese alivio.

—Lo que me queda por resolver es ¿por qué si llegó tan lejos no ha podido entrar de lleno en la isla de las bestias?

Guardó silencio. Fue esta vez Hordak quien tomó la palabra.

—¡Claro, es tan obvio!

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¡Los reactores de la isla! Con ellos funcionando sigue generándose la señal de los primeros, la misma que mantenía la magia del planeta encerrada en el corazón. Por eso no ha 'cambiado'. Lo que sucedió fue que el mecanismo de defensa principal de la isla era la hostilidad de las animales ya que provenían de las señales. Cuando Micah y yo apagamos uno de ellos la isla se vio amenazada y fue por eso que creó las heladas.

—¡Por supuesto! Por eso la fauna y la flora no se vio afectada, como son parte de la tecnología allí abandonada lo más lógico era que pudieran adaptarse. El reactor restante solo está buscando defenderse y es por eso mismo que esas flores solo están en la costa, no les permite adentrarse más.

Racionalizaron todo el comportamiento que habían estudiado en los últimos meses. Hordak llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor dejar el segundo reactor funcionando para que la isla sobreviviese por el tiempo necesario en el que las bestias buscaban un equilibrio. Si el lagarto espejo pudo mutar al igual que todo los demás entonces había posibilidad de que desarrollaran el no necesitar el reactor. Cuando eso suceda el reactor se apagará cuando la parte orgánica de la vida cobre independencia. Las bestias de la isla ya no funcionarán como centinelas podrán seguir desarrollándose.

Con el cuerpo machacado los dos científicos discutieron el resto del camino sobre los cambios y demás teorías.

Nunca habían sentido tanta necesidad del uno del otro. De escucharse, de entenderse. De saber que estaban ahí para el otro.


End file.
